Vivah
by shreyadayalove
Summary: "shaadi matlab sirf do dilo ka miln nahi. Shaadi ka matlab hai understanding between both of them. Ek durse ko samjana aur jaiysa hai vaisa hi accept kar. Ek dusre ke kushi ya gham main saathe dena. "
1. Chapter 1

**Vivah**

hi , helllo friends

I m coming back with new story.

the chacters

 **Introduction**

daya Pradhyuman - a sininor inspector of CID mumbai younger son of pyadhyuman.

Abhijit Pradhyuman - abhijit is acp of mumbai cid . Brother of daya. Elder son of Pyadhyuman.

Shivaji (S) Pradhyuman - retired ACP of CID mumbai & father of daya and Abhijit)

Dr. Tarika - wife of Abhijit . a Foranic Expert and asst. of Dr. Salunke.

Deepika- wife of Shivaji Pradhyumam & mother of daya & abhijit , mother in law of tarika.

Dr. Salunke- Foranic Expert & close friends of S. Pradhyuman.

purvi - sister of daya and abhijit. (ladli of both of them)

adi: 5 yrs boy of abhijit & tarika.

rajat: engaged with purvi.

now another family

Mr. rakesh Chadda - friend of S. Pradhyuman & father of shreya. He is a business man

Mrs. Nandini Chadda - wife of rakesh chadda , mother of shreya

shreya chadda- daughter of Rakesh & nandini Chadda. She is interiors desingers.

sachin: son of Rakesh & nandini Chadda , brother of Shreya. He is CID officers in delhi.

kajal: wife of sachin & daughter in law of nandini & rakesh.

all the member of who are working in cid show.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **..**

…

… **.**

in mumbai

a big mission . Name of the manssion is Pradhyuman.

the sound of aarti is coming from the room ( devghar). A lady is singing the song.

aarti is completed. She is giving the prasad to them.

lady: tarika bahu ye lelo aur ha abhi tak nahi utha na iss ghar ka ladla . Tum logoke usse bhigadkar rakha hai.

tarika: maa rah dijaye na raat ko der se aya tha.

person: deepika ab muje chay mileyi ki nahi

deepika: ha abhi layi.

tarika: main adi ko utha kar athi hu.( move towards bed room)

person siting in hall.

person: abhijit kya hai newspepar main.

abhijit: kuch khas nahi papa vahi roj ka khoon , chori

S. Pradhyuman: ha aaj kal newspepar main yahi padne ko miltha hai.

abhijit: ha papa main aapko baata bul gaya wo aapko informer tha na amit kumar . Jo indor main shift hogaya  
tha usska khoon ho gaya. Indor police ne call kiya tha.

s. pradhyuman: kya par kis ne kiya kuch pata kiya

abhijit: pata nahi sunna tha ki pir se bure kaam kar tha. Tho kisine thot diya.

deepika: ab bas bhi karo aap ab retired ho gaye hai. Ab tho ye baat mat kijaye.

deepika handover the chay to both of them.

s. pradhyuman: ye tho hamare khoon main hai.

deepika: muje aapse ek jaruri baat karni thi.

s. pradhyuman: kis bhare main.

deepika: wo daya ki shaadi ke bhare main. Aap ko pata hai na ki aapne maaji ko vachn(promise) kiya tha  
ki aap rakesh bhaisahab ki beti ko iss ghar main bahu bana kar le ayege. Aap ko pata hai na maaji chahathi ki  
aapki aur rakesh bhaisahab ki dosti rishedari main badale.

pradhyuman: ha par uss baat ko ab bahut saal ho gaye hai. Kya pata rakesh ne aapni beti ke liye aur koi dhekha liya hoga tho.

deepika: muje nahi lagtha wo bhi maaji ki bahut respect kar the the. Wo jarur maaji ki icha complte karege.  
Aap kahye tho main nandini ko phone karo.

pradhyuman: ha jarur baat kar ke hi pata chalega.

tarika adi ko ready kar ke le athi hai.

adi: dadu aap muje aaj school main lene ayege na.

pradhyman: ha.

deepika handover milk glass to adi.

adi: dadi muje ye nahi chahiye. Ab main bada huva hu yaisa mummy kaha tha.

tarika: adi tum itne bhi bade nahi huve ho. Chalo chup chap dhud piyo.

adi: mummy aap pahale decided kar ki bada huva hai ya nahi.

purvi is coming from his near sit adi.

purvi: kya baate ho rahi hai.

deepika: isse dhekho itni dheer tak soyi rahathi hai. Pata nahi sasural main kya karegi. Purvi ab tho jaldi utho  
karo kuch donno main tumari shaadi hone wali hai.

purvi: maa subha subha suru mat karo.

deepika: dhekha abhijit tumari laadli ko . Kuch kahu tho tal dethi hai. Isse tho khana bhi teek tarah se nahi atha pata nahi vaha sasural main kaise khana banayegi.

purvi: maa don't warry vaha rajat sambhalega. Ussne baataya hai usse khana bana na atha hai.

deepika: purvi uss ghar main rajat akela nahi rahatha uske saath uske pita bhi rahathe hai. Wo kya sochege  
ki hum ne aapni beti ko kuch nahi sikhaya.

purvi: par maa.

tarika: maa rahane dhejaye hai. Dheere dheere sikh jayegi. Aur jab main shaadi kar ke iss ghar main ayi thi tho muje bhi kuch nahi atha tha par aapne muje sabh kuch sikhaya. Aur main sikh gayi.

purvi: ha maa shaadi ke bhad sabh sikhugi. Par ab muje ye pal aap logo ke saath bhitha ne hai.

tarika: purvi don't warry rajat tume sabh kuch sikha dega. Aur jo usse nahi atha wo hain sikha dugi.

purvi: thanx u bhabhi.

abhijit: tarika tume aaj lab nahi jana .

tarika: jana hai. Tum nikhalo main bhad main ajavugi. Maine sir ko phone kiya tha ki late ajavugi.

abhijit: tho main adi ko school drop kar tha hu.

tarika: ok chalo adi jaldi karo. Papa tume chodege aaj.

abhijit and adi left from their.

after some time daya came in living room . Done her breakfast with some chichat and left for bureau. Tarika  
also left.

 **in other side in delhi**

chadda mission a big house . A respective person of delhi. And a sucessful businessman .

in living room.

person: meri coffee kaha hai . Kabhi kabhi muje coffee time pe nahi milthi. Nandini kaha hai aaj muje coffee  
milegi ki nahi.

from kitchen

lady: layi. And bring coffee.

lady: rakesh lekar a rahi thi aap ko pata hai subh subh kitne kaam hote hai.

rakesh: nandini khana time pe khana chahiye. Kissi bhi time nahi. Jaiyse aapke ladle kisi bhi wakt ana aur  
kisi bhi wakt khana . Ha main mantha hu ki kaam pahale atha par apki shehat ka bhi dhyaan rakhana chahiye.

nandini: par uska kaam hi kuch yaisa hai.

rakesh: ha jantha hu. Uske ane koi wakt nahi.

nandini: ab tho naraji chodye . ab tho beti aur bahu ne bhi business join kar diya hai.

rakesh: nandini main apne betese naraj nahi hu . Pahale naraj tha kyu ki mere business ko kon sabhalega.  
par ab mera pura business bahu sambhalthi hai. main kush hu mera beta desh seva kar raha hai. Muje koi  
bhi apati nahi thi . Muje gussa tho is baat ka tha ki ussne muje batha bhi nahi ki wo police force join karna  
chahatha tha. apna farsla khud liya aur police training main gaya. agar wo muje baata tho main mana nahi  
kar tha. par tumare ladle ko yahi lagtha hai ki papa man karge.

nandini: ab bas kar ye purani baato ko kyu lekar baithe ho.

a beautifully lady is coming from bed room.

lady: gud morning mummy papa.

nandini: gud morning kajal.

kajal: sorry mummy ankh hi nahi khuli . Sabh kaam aap ko hi kar na pada. Wo raat ko derse soyi thi

rakesh: kajal tumne presentation ready kiya hai na.

kajal: ha papa bas aap dhekh lijaye.

rakesh: tumne kiya tho teek hi hoga.

nandini: sachin nahi aya usse bureau nahi jana.

kajal: wo arhe hai.

from one room some one is shouting .

girl: mumma kaha ho aap . Jaldi aye.

nandini move towards the room.

nandini: kya hai . Haar baat mumma chahiye tume. Jab shaadi kar ke sasural javo tho kya kar ge.

girl: mumma muje wo pink color ki t-shhirt nahi mil rahi ha.

nandini search the cupboard and she find the t- shirt.

nandini: ye kya hai shreya . Wahi tho thi. Tume tho sabh haath main chahiye.

shreya: thanx u mumma ( she move towards changing room)

and also nandini move towards living room.

after some time shreya is also came in living room.

shreya : gud moring papa

rakesh: gud moring beta. Tum ready ho gayi.

shreya: ha.

kajal: gud moring shreya. Tum ready ho na presentation ke saath.

shreya: ha bhabhi maine tho puri tayari kiyi hai. Ab bas unn logo ko ye presentation pasad aye. Aur unn logo  
ko ye presentation pasad ayi tho ye project hamare company ko hi milega.

kajal: I wish ki ye project hume bhi milye. Kyuki tumne bahut maihanat kiyi hai.

rakesh: shreya beta tum mat gabarvaho ye project hum hi milega.

meantime sachin came their.

shreya: gud moring bhai.

sachin: gud morning gudiya. Are waha aaj ko bahut achi lag rahi hai.

shreya: thaxu bhai.

shreya do their breakfast and left from their.

the phone is rang. Nandini take the call.

nandini: hello nandini chadda speaking.

deepika: hello nandini deepika.

nandini: deepika bhabhi aap .

deepika: ha wo tumse kuch baat kar ni thi.

nandini: sabh log teek hai na. bhahisahab aur bache.

deepika: ha. Wo muje tumse wo baat yaisi the ki main

nandini: bhabhi kya baat hai aap yaise kyu hadbara rahi ho.

deepika: nandini tume yaad hai na ki maaji chahathi ki tumari beti ki shaadi mere bete ke saath ho. Aur ye  
dosti rishtedari main badale tho.

nandini: ha bhabhaji muje yaad hai. Agar bache iss rishte se kush hai tho jarur karge. Main rakesh se bolke  
tume call kar thi hu.

deepika: ha jarur . Ok main ab phone rakh thi hu.

nandini disconnect the call and move towards rakesh.

rakesh: kis ka phone tha.

nandini: deepika bhabhi ka.

rakesh: kya vaha par sabh teek hai na. pradhyuman aur bache.

nandini: ha wo log teek hai.

kajal: mummy ye deepika ji kon hai. Hum logo ne ye naam kabhi suna nahi.

nandini: ye deepika bhabhi pradhyuman bhaisahab ki pati hai . pradhyuman bhaisahab aur ye bahut achi  
dost hai.

kajal: par mummy ye log kabhi hamare ghar nahi aye.

nandini: pradhyuman bhaisahab bahut hi busy rahathe hai. Wo mumbai cid ke acp hai.

sachin: kya acp pradhyuman sir papa ke dost.

rakesh: tho kya cid wala mera dost nahi ho sakhtha.

nandini: kya tum bhaisahab ko janthe ho.

sachin: nahi mummy maine kabhi dhekha nahi unne par unnki inmandari aur bahaduri ke kiste sunne hai.  
Hamare tranining acadamy main unki mishale dethe hai. Aur mummy ye bhi suna hai ki unnke bete bhi  
unnke nakshe par chal rahe hai.

nandini: ha muje deepika bhabhi ne kaha tha ki unne ke donno bete cid main hai.

rakesh: deepika bhabhi kya kaih rahi thi.

nandini: aapko yaad hai na maaji kya chahathi thi.

rakesh: ha per ab bache iss rishte ke liye taray nahi hai tho. Aur wo baat purani hai. Main bhi chahatha hu  
ki ye dosti reshtedari main badle.

nandini: hum ek baar shreya se iss bhare main baat karege. Agar wo chahathi hai to age ki baat karege.

rakesh: ha.

kajal: mummy papa main nikal thi hu.

kajal and sachin left from their to their respective work. And also rakesh is also want for office.

nandini engeged with kitchen work.

 **in mumbai**

 **in the eveining**

at 7.30 all are gether in hall . Because deepika want to talk to daya about his marriage.

abhijit: maa apne hum log ko kyu bulaya hai.

deepika: muje tum sabh log kuch baatha hai khas karke daya tume.

daya: kya baat hain maa.

deepika see the face of his husband. And say.

deepika: daya tumare papa aur maine ye faisla liya hai ki tumare shaadi tumare papa ki dost ki beti ke saath  
karege.

daya: kya? ( in joking voice) par Dr. sahab ki tho koi bhi ladki nahi hai. Ek thi usski bhi shaadi ho chuki hai.

abhijit: daya pahale puri baat tho sunno.

daya: maa muje koi shaadi vadi nahi karni.

deepika: nahi matalb shaadi tho tume kar ni hoge chaye iss ladki se ya durse kisi ladki se.

daya: par maa. Main abhi shaadi nahi kar na chahatha hu.

deepika: daya shaadi right age main hoga achi baat hai. Aur tumare bhaine bhi kiyi hai tho tum kyu nahi.  
Aur ab main tak gayi hu . Ab muje koi chahiye jo tumara khayaal rakh sakhe.

tarika: ha daya muje bhi tho meri devarani chahiye. Jise main hokum chodu.

deepika: aur ha daya tum ek bhaar ladki ko dhekh le usske bhad hi agar tumara ha hai tho hi age badege.

purvi: maa ladki kon hai aur kya kar thi hai. Yaha mumabi main rahathi hai.

deepika: wo log delhi main rahate hai. Shreya naam hai uss ladki ka. Wo abhi bhi apni padai complete karke  
india louti hai.

purvi: wooo bhai aapki tho lag padi. Aapni honewali tho forgein se pad kar ayi hai.

deepika: are ek bhar milke tho dhekh hi sakhathe hai na.

pradhyuman: ha daya tum ek bhar shreya se mil lo.

abhijit kept hand on daya shoulders.

daya: ok teek hai. Main tayar hu ladki se milne ke liye.

pradhyuman: chalo deepika ye baat un logo ko bhi bathavo.

deepika: ha baata thi hu aur kiss saturaday ko hi bulathi hu.

pradhyuman: ha ye teek rahe ga. Kitne saalo bhad rakesh se milna roga.

daya move towards his room . All of them go towards their respectivelly rooms.

deepika call and tell nandini that . Ki wo log iss staruday ko mumbai a sakhathe hai.

 **in delhi**

 **on chadda mansion**

all are gether in hall . Sachin is also present their. But shreya ahape nahi thi wo apne room main thi.

kajal: kya baat hai mummyji aap bahut hi kush hai aaj.

nandini: ha kyu nahi hogi aaj tho main bahut kush hu.

kajal: kya baat hai mummy hume hi bataye na. aapki kushika raaz.

nandini: shreya ko ane do.

nandini call shreya.

shreya came sit near nandini.

kajal: ap tho bathaye na. ab tho shreya bhi agayi hai.

shreya: kya baat hai .

rakesh: shreya beta aaj main bahut kush hu . Tumari mahantse hume ye contract mila hai.

shreya: papa aapke aur mumma ke ashirawad se heyi main itni achi tarah se presentation de payi.

nandini: aap business ki baate chodke muje kuch bolne dego.

rakesh: ha ha bolye main kaha rok rakha hai.

nandini:maine aur tumare papa chahathe hai ki tum ab shaadi ki baat socho. Bahut hogaya padayi aur  
business. Ek ladki ka asli ghar usska sasural hotha hai.

shreya: par mumma ( nandini cut the shreya)

nandini: tumare papa aur maine tumare liye ek ladka dud liya hai. Ache ghar ka hai. Uss ghar pe tum raj karo  
rogi. Bahut hi ache log hai. Balki tumare papa ke dost ka ladka hai. Cid officer hai. Uss ghar ka chota beta.  
bade bhai ki shaadi huyi hai. Aur deepika bhabhi yani tumari honewali saas achi hai aur samjhar bhi .muje  
lagtha hai tumare liye ye hi rishta teek hai. ab tum uss ladke se mil lo aur aapna faisla lena.

rakesh: ha beta pyadhyuman mera dost hai. Hum logone saath saath main hi padai ki thi. Par bhad main  
muje kaam ke bahane mumbai chodna pada. Main ab bhi aapne dost ko bahut miss kar tha. is rishte ke nath  
muje aapne dost se aur nazki jane ka moka milega. aur shreya agar tume ladka pasad nahi hai tho baatha na  
muje bura nahi lagega.

shreya: jee papa.

nandini: tho tum ladke se milna chahogi.

shreya: ha ( with shy loook) and down the head.

kajal: mummy ladke ka naam kya hai. Matlb hamare jija ji ka naam kya hai.

nandini: daya .

kajal: woooooo acha naam hai.

sachin: woo gudiya tume pata hai unne cid ka sher mana jatha hai.

nandini: aur ha un logone hume iss Saturday ko unke ghar pe milne bulaya hai.  
Tho kya main unne baat vu ki hum log arahe hai.

rakesh: ha kyu nahi neki aur puch puch.

nandini: sachin tum chuthi loge na

sachin: ha maa jarur

nandini also informed deepika they are coming in mumbai in Saturday.

all done their dinner

now shreya is made the the pic of daya in mind ( who become her life partners)

she is haapy because her papa nad mumma is also haapy . Shreya ke liye usske papa hi sabh kuch hai.  
Wo apne papa ke haappyness ke liye kuch bhi kar sakhathi thi.

par daya se saath shaadi kar ne ka faisla lena bahut hi diffecult tha kyuki wo donno ek dusre ko nahi janthe  
the. Par usske dil main kahi ye baat bhi thi ki agar usske kis rishte ke liye na kaha tho usske papa aur unke dosh ke bich darar pad sakhathi thi. usse kuch sambh nahi a raha tha.

shreya ne tho decided kiya tha ki wo pahale ladke se milegi fir faisla kargi.

like this all days are going.

here in mumbai daya is in same situation .

here is mumbai deepika is waiting when she can see face of shreya.

review jarur dena.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **sorry yaar one corection is their . Shreya is not a interior desiginers. She only hepl her father in business.**

 **..**

…

 **on Saturday**

 **in mumbai**

sabh ghar pe hi the.

deepika: abhi tak kyu nahi ayi aapne driver ko baatha hai na.

pradhyuman: ha maine baatha hai. Tum chita mat karo.

tarika: maaji ajayege fright ko der ho gayi hogi.

purvi: bhai aap taray hai na shreya ko milne keliye. Agar ye rishta hotha hai tho shreya aapki patni.

daya shy.

purvi: bhabhi hamare bhai tho itne sharmile hai . Muje tho nahi lagtha bhai kuch bol payege shreya se. muje  
tho lagtha hai shreya ko hi pahale bol na padega. Aur bhai tho shreya ko yaise bulayege. Ji shreya ji  
and purvi laugh.

deepika: purvi bas karo bahut ho gaya.

purvi: mummy aap tho janthe hai apne ladle ko.

tarika: vaise maa purvi teek kaih rahi hai.

all laugh.

meanstime door bell ring.

pradhyuman: lagtha hai wo log agaye hai.

deepika: ha main jake door open kar thi hai.

deepika open the door and see and welcome them.

they all enter in house.

daya eye want to see shreya first jalk.

pradhyuman: are rakesh aja gale tho mil.

and both hug. here deepika and nandini done the same.

deepika: are shreya beti kaisi ho.

shreya : (with low tonne) ji aunty teek hu aur aap.

shreya deepika ke pair padthi hai. ( shreya touch the deepika feet)

deepika: main teek hu. Nandini kitni chothi thi jab yaha se gayi thi .

nandini: ha bhabhi . main aapko bahut miss kiya. Man tho kar tha ki sabh kuch chodke aapse milne avu.  
Main hi janthi hu ye saal main kaise gujare hai.

pradhyuman: are sabh baate khade hokar hi karoge.

sabh baith jathe hai.

deepika: nandini ( pointing figure towards tarika) ye hai meri bhadi bahu tarika.

tarika: namsthe aunty.

deepika introduce all of them .

deepika:aur ye ( pointing figure towards daya) hai hamara daya. ( shreya see daya)

deepika: aur ye kon hai ( pointing figure towards kajal)

nandini: ye meri bahu kajal.

deepika: kya sachin ki shaadi ho gayi aur tume nahi baathaya.

nandini: sachin ne saadi court main jake ki thi.

pradhyuman: rakesh sachin nahi aya.

rakesh: usse chutti nahi mili. Tum logo ka kaam hi kuch yaisa hai. Parivaar ke logo ke liye time nahi hotha hai  
tumare liye.

pradhyuman: matlab kya hai tumara ha.

nandini: bhaisahab sachin cid officer hai delhi main.

pradhyuman: kya ankhir kar tere bete ne cid join kar liya.

rakesh: ha

deepika: tum log baitho main coffiee lekar athi hu.

deepika and tarika move towards kitchen.

rakesh: pradhyuman main ye mumbai bahut miss kiya. Pata hi nahi chala ki 20 saal kaise nikal gaye.  
Yaha se gaya tha tho mere paas kuch nahi tha. Par dheere dheere sabh kuch mil gaya. tab gaya tha tho shreya  
sirf 1 saal ki thi aur sachin 5 saal ka pahale pahale bahut kuch saha par mere saath nandini thi aur tum logo  
ke wishes thi. aur aaj main delhi main ek sucessful business ke namo main mera naam hai.

pradhyuman: maine aur salunke ne bhi tume bahut miss kiya.

rakesh: salunke bhi yahi hai

pradhyuman: ha. Abhi bhi lasho main adka hai.

rakesh : tum bhi nahi sudre ho apne saath donno beta ko bhi cid officers banaya.

pradhyuman: tu abhi bhi cid walo se child the ho.

rakesh: sach karu tho nahi.

pradhyuman: kya matlab delhi mai raha kar sudar gaya.

rakesh: tho kya kar cid wala dosh aur beta bhi cid wala tho kya kare. Aur sach kaho tho muje cid walo se chid  
nahi hai tume tho pata hai main khud cid officer bana chahatha tha par nahi ban paya . par pradhyuman  
ye meri icha mere bete ne complete kiyi.

pradhyuman: ha jantha hu aur tumne ye baat aapne bete ko nahi baatayi hogi.

rakesh: ha usse tho lagtha hai ki main cid ke nokari ke khilaf hu.

pradhyuman: are tho baatha na .

nandini: bhaisabah main tho kaih kaih kar tak gayi hu.

pradhyuman: shreya beti ab aap kya kar thi hu.

shreya: uncle ji abhi bhi business join kiya. Papa aur bhabhi ko business main madat kar rahi hu.

pradhyuman: achi baat hai. Kajal bahu tumne bhi business join kiya.

rakesh: ha bahu ko business join kar ke ek saath ho gaya. Tuje pata hai pradhyuman bahune sabh business  
sabhal liya. Ab muje koi tension nahi hai muje pata hai mere bhad meri bahu business ko uchayi yo main  
pacha degi. Aur ab main bahut hi jald retired luga . sabh business bahu ke haath dekar.

pradhyuman: soch tho teek hai.

deepika and tarika came with coffee . And handover to all of them.

deepika: aap donno ki baate khatam hoyi hai tho jis kaam ke liye aye wo kare.

deepika: shreya beta mere paas aa.

shreya see face of his mumma . Nandini sign her she left towards deepika.

deepika: nandini ye tho vaisi hai jaiysi tum log ise likar gaye the .

nandini: ha bhabhi.

deepika: muje tho shreya pasad hai. Maine tho pahale hi maan banaliya tha. Meri chothi bahu shreya hi  
banegi.

shreya lisenten shy.

deepika: kyu daya tume pasad hai na.

abhijit: maa muje lagtha hai daya shreya ko akele main kuch baathe kar ni chahiye.

deepika: ha kyu nahi.

deepika ( to daya): daya shreya ko hamara ghar dhekhavo.

shreya daya ke saath jathi hai.

purvi also followed them.

in living room.

rakesh: bhabhji muje aapse kuch baat kar nahi hai.

deepika: ha bhaisahab kahiye.

rakesh: bhabhi ji agar ye rishta nahi huva tho bura mat manna. Main bhi chahatha hu ki rishta ho par ye faisla  
shreya ka hoga. Akhir usski life ka faisla hai.

deepika : ha bahisahab agar daya aur shreya chahathe to hi hum age bhadege.

here daya and shreya sit in one place and try to talk to with each other but due to shy they can't talk.

purvi chupke se unn logo ki baate sun ne ki khoshish kar thi hai.

purvi(himself): ye doono bol kyu nahi rahe uffo itna sharmathe hai. Agar yaisa hi chala tho ye kabhi baat bhi  
nahi kar sakhathe.

purvi ko phone atha hai aur wo phone pe baathe kar ne jathi hai.

daya and shreya

they speake at the same time.

daya/ shreya: wo main

both smile.

daya: pahale aap bolo.

shreya: ji maine sunna hai aap cid offciers ho aur sabh aap ki bahaburi ki tarif kar the hai.

daya: ha ji yaisi koi baat nahi hai main tho sirf aapna farj nibha raha hu.

shreya: maine sunna hai ki cid walo ke liye koi hi time hi nahi hotha hai .

daya: ha ye sahi kaha aapne. Par hum bhi insaan hai hum bhi kabhi kabhi time nikal dethe hai.

shreya: vase mere bhai bhi cid officers hai.

daya: ha maine niche sunna tha.

shreya: aap kuch kahiye na kabh se main hi bol rahi hu.

daya: yaisa kuch nahi aap hi bol ye. Afet some tome daya spoke

daya: muje aapse kuch baat kar ni hai.

shreya: ha kahiye. Iss main puch ne wali koi baat nahi hai.

daya: shreya ji meri aur aapki shaadi honese pahale muje aapse kuch important baat kar ni hai.  
Aap tho janthi hai main ek cid officers hu aur hamara kaam kabhi kabhi bhi ho sakhtha hai. Raat ke time bhi  
crime scence bhi jana pad sakhtha hai. Aur ha kaam jada ho jane ke vajase family ke liye bhi time nikal na  
mushkil hotha hai. aur ha mere liye meri duty pahale athe hai. bhad main sabh kuch. main ye iss liye kah raha  
hu bhad main kuch problem na ho.

shreya seiouse lising what daya is saying.

daya: maine aap ko sabh kuch baatha hai. Usske bhad aap ko jo bhi teek lage.

shreya in slient mood.

the slient is spread all over.

in living room.

deepika: bahut time ho gaya hai na unn donno jara jake dhekh tho le.

tarika: maa purvi nahi hai.

deepika: ab ye kaha gayi

tarika: main unn donno ko bulathi hu.

kajal: tarika bhabhi main bhi athe hu.

tarika: ha chalo.

and they both came they find purvi their and she is on call.

purvi see tarika and disconnect the call.

tarika: tum yaha kya kar rahi thi.

purvi: bhabhi main tho rajat se baat kar rahi thi.

tarika: ok teek hai. Chalo daya aur shreya ke pass.

they trio move towards dareya place.

daya and shreya sitting slient

tarika: daya wo maa ne tum donno ko niche bulaya hai.

purvi: bhai kuch baate kiyi hai ya yaise hi baithe the aap donno.

tarika: purvi daya ko aur tag mat karo.

daya left from their.

tarika: shreya chale

kajal: bhabhi aap jaye hum athe hai.

tarika: teek hai.

tarika and purvi also left from their.

kajal: tho kya soch hai daya ji se mil kar.

shreya: bhabhi wo main wo main.

…

….

 **kya shreya YES kahegi ya NO . Ye ek bhada faisa kya shreya legi . Shreya ke na sune par pradhyuman ki family aur  
chheda ke family maine karvayat ajayegi. Ya aur kuch ? Janthe hai agale chapter main.**

tab tak take care

aur ha raviews dena mat bulna.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOURS REVIEWS .**

 **AND SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE KYA KARU JALDI UPDATE KAR NA CHAHATHI.**

 **PAR TIME NAHI MILA MONTH KE 1 ST WEEK MAIN THODI BUSY HOTHI HU. ONE MORE TIME FOR SORRY.**

kajal: shreya kya tume daya ji pasad hai.

shreya hug kajal

kajal: isska matlab hai tumara ha hai. Main mummy ji ko kahathi hu.

shreya smile and shy.

here in daya's bed room . Daya is standing in balcony with smile face.

at that time tarika and abhijit came their. Abhijit kept the hand on daya's shoulders.

with touch of abhijit daya came out of his thought.

abhijit: kya soch rahe ho daya. Kya tume shreya pasad nahi hai.

tarika: agar tume wo pasad nahi tho batha dena. Maa papa tume force nahi karege.

daya: kaise baath nahi wo achi hai. Aur samjbhar bhi hai. Jo main chahatha hu yaisi hi hai shreya. Ha main jatha hu  
abhi hum donno ek dusare ko teek tarse janthe nahi hai par lagatha hai ki mera aur shreya ka bahut purana rishta  
hai. Yaise lagatha hai ki jis ka maine itno saalo se itazar kar raha tha. wo shreya hi hai. ( daya is talking about shreya  
but he stop he relised what is he talking.)

tarika: tho fir tumari ha samju .

daya: ha. Muje lagatha hai hum donno ko age badana chahiye. ( with shy face)

abhijit: daya muje bhi shreya teek lagi. Aur tume shreya ke saath aapni jindgi age badani hai tho teek hai. Vaise  
daya shreya aur tumari jodi bahut achi dhikhathi hai .Wo kya kahathe hai made for each other hai na tarika.

tarika: ok tho main maa ko baatha thi hu.

daya: nahi bhabhi pahale shreya ke tarf se pata chale usske bhad baatha shreya ka bhi decision pata chala na chahiye. Jo main chahatha vahi wo chahathi ye tho nahi ho sakhatha hai. Agar usski man main na hai tho. Aur  
wo kabhi iss mahol main nahi raha na chathi ho tho.

tarika: par daya tumne hi kaha ki wo samjadar hai. Fir ye baathe kaha se ayi.

daya: ha main kaha tha par usske man main kya chal raha wo tho muje pata nahi aur agar usske man main apne  
honewali patni ki aur kuch baathe wo dhekhna chaye jo muj maine nahi hai tho ?

tarika: daya muje nahi lagatha. Muje nahi lagatha shreya ko tumse acha aur koi mil jayega.

abhijit: tarika daya teek kaih raha hai.

tarika: ok main maa ko nahi batha dugi. Jayasi tumari ich. Bas bhagawan se yahi kahugi ki shreya ka **HA** ho. Aur  
mere pyaare devar ki jingdi main kushya aye.

daya nodded.

kajal message nandini .

nandini athi hai.

nandini: kajal tumne muje kyu bulaya hai.

kajal: mummyji wo shreya ko daya ji pasad hai.

nandini: kya (she move towards shreya and gave the kiss on forhead and also gave the side hug to shreya)

nandini: muje pata hi nahi meri nansi shreya itni bhadi ho gayi hai. Pata nahi ye saal kaise gaye. Tume pata  
ha shreya tum jab chotti thi tak tumare papa aur main tumare shaadi ke sapne dhekh tha ki hum aapni ladli beti  
ke shaadi main wo karege. ( tears came from nandini)

shreya : mumma aapke ke ankho main asu .

nandini: are pagali ye tho kushi ke asu hai.

shreya hug nandini.

nandini: chalo niche chalthe hai.

and trio move from their.

 **in daya's bedroom.**

tarika: chalo daya bahar jathe hai. Sabh log wait kar rahe hai.

and trio move from their.

 **in living room.**

shreya nandini and kajal came . Nandini directlly go towards the deepika. And she hug deepika.

deepika: (sepearted from hug) kiska matlab shreya ka **HA** hai.

deepika hug shreya.

abhijit, tarika aur daya athe hai.

deepika: daya muje pata hai tume bhi shreya pasad hai. Shreya ko iss rishte se koi problem nahi hai.

daya see shreya in side of eye.

deepika move towards daya.

Deepika: daya tumara kya jawab hai.

daya kept silence.

tarika: maa aap tho janthi hai na aapa ladla itna sarmatha hai. Maa daya ki **HA** hai.

Deepika: kya acha huva ab ye don parivar ki doshthi rishthedari main badalegi.

tarika: acha ab shreya meri devarani banegi. Aur main apne devarani ko hukum dugi.

deepika: daya shreya chalo sabh ke pair chuvo.

daya and shreya move towards take elder blassing.

kajal message the sachin . And tell her about shreya decision.

deepika: bhaisahab ab aapki shreya meri.

tarika: maa ab donno ek durse ko pasad hai tho ageki baath kar sakhathe hai.

deepika: ha kyu nahi. Bhaisahab agar aap teek samje tho sagai kar lethe hai.

rakesh: aap teek samje.

deepika: tho main pandit ji ko phone kar thi date le le thi hu.

nandini: jibhabhi.

deepika call the pandit ji take the date of sagai. And Disconeected the call.

deepika: pandit ji ne kal ka aur do din bhad ki date diye unka kaihna hai ye kal ka muhrat acha hai.

pradhyuman: tho kal hi fix karo. Kyu rakesh.

rakesh: pradhyuman ye bahut jaldi hoga hum logo ne kuch tayari bhi nahi kiyi hai.

deepika: bhaisahab iss main tayar ki kya baat hai. Hum sabh ghar ke hi log hai.

nandini: par bhabhi.

deepika: nandini hum kaha shaadi kar rahe hai. Bas sagai hi hogi.

rakesh: ok bhabhi.

deepika: tho main pandit ji ka call kar ke baatha hu. Aur sabh saman ki list bhi lethe hu.

meanstime adi came.

tarika saw him and also get shock to see all the known people in his house. Adi near tarika.

tarika: are adi tum itni jaldi kaise

adi: mumma wo sachool jaldi chuta.

deepika: are nanadini main tho bulgayi hamare ghar ke sabhase chothe sadase se milo. (Deepika pointing towards  
figure to adi) ye raha pera pota. Adi

nandini: kya isska matalb hai tu dad bhi ban gayi

deepika: ha.

tarika introduced to shreya and kajal.

adi: mumma ye log kon hai.

tarika: adi ye tumari shreya chachi hai. Bahut hi jaldi wo tumare chachu ke saath shaadi kar ne wali hai.

purvi: adi ye samjle ki shreya I mean shreya bhabhi yaha pe ayegi aur tumse tumare chachu chin lege.

adi: yaisa hai tho chachu ki shaadi nahi hogi. ( adi to shreya)

adi: shreya aap chale jaye yaha se . Chachu sirf mere hai aur kisike nahi hai.

tarika: adi yaisa nahi kah the.

adi: nahi mumma muje ye (shreya) nahi chahiye. Buva ne kaha ki ye mere chachu ko mujse dur karge.

tarika: yaisa kuch nahi buva tho mazak kar rahi hai.

shreya came forward and talk the adi.

shreya: hi adi kya aap mujse doshthi karoge.

adi: nahi main aapse doshthi nahi karuga. Aap achi nahi hai. Aap mere chachu ko mujse dur karegi.

shreya: nahi adi beta aapke chachu sirf aur sirf aapke hai. I promise aapke chachu ko kabhi aapse dur nahi karugi.

adi: pakka wala promise.

shreya: ha ab tho aap humse doshthi karoge na.

adi see daya face and see shreya face.

adi: ha anuty ( shreya hug adi) (and place the kiss on adi's forward)

tarika: adi beta aunty nahi chachi balo.

adi: yes mumma.

in meanstime sachin call kajal. And move to attent the call and tell the sachin about shreya's sagai. And than disconected the call. Andcame to shreya and nandini.

nandini: sachin ka phone tha. Baathya tumne. Wo raha hai.

kajal: ha mummy maine baath par wo nahi a rahe ek high profile case mili hai.

rakesh: tho pradhyuman hum nikal the hai.

pradhyuman: kaha.

rakesh: are hotel. Hum logo hotel main tahare hai.

deepika: bhaisahab hamare rahathe aap log hotel main . Nahi aap log hamare saath hi rahoge.

rakesh: par bhabhi ji.

pradhyuman: par var kuch nahi tum log yaha rahoge samje.

rakesh with some argumant rakesh ready to stay with pradhyuman mansion.

pradhyuman: daya tum rakesh ke saath javo aur inn logo ka saman lekar avo.

daya and rakesh left from their.

deepika: nandini tum jake aram karo. Tarika bahu shreya aur kajal ko kamara dhekhavo.

tarika nodded.

tarika: shreya ye raha daya ka bed room. (poniting towards daya bed room). Chalo andar jakar dhekhthe hai.

and they move towards bed room.

tarika: ye daya bhi na gila tewel beshtar main rakha hai. Shreya ab daya aur usske kamare ka khaayal tumehi rakhna hai.

shreya see daya room's.

on the wall a full family photo is pasted. Another photo of daya and abhijit with purvi.

sara kamra teek tha kahi par bhi kuch nahi tha.

tarika: shreya daya ko apna kamra clean chahiye. Agar koi bhi chit indhar undhar rakhi ho tho janab gussa  
ho jathe hai. Ab iss kamare ko clean rakhane ka tumara kaam hai.

shreya see the whole room.

tarika: shreya ek baath puchu.

shreya: ha bhabhi bo ye na.

tarika: shreya sach main muje lagtha ki bahut hi morden hogi. Wo kya hai na tum jis mohal main padi ho vaha  
tho sabh alag fashion ke aur alag soch ke hoge na.

shreya: ha bhabhi aap teek soch rahi thi . Par bhabhi muje kabhi wo sabh teek nahi laga.

kajal: aur aapko pata hai bhabhi ye shreya varth bhi rakhathi hai. Isse dhekha kar lagtha hi nahi ki issne aapni  
padayi videsh main kiyi hai.

tarika: shreya chale.

all move towards gust room.

tarika: ye raha tum donno ka kamara. Ab tum donno aram karo hum nikal the hai.

tarika and purvi also left from their.

after some time rakesh and daya also came . Rakesh take the rest on the room.

daya and abhijit want bureau due to case is reported .

in the eveining deepika plan to go shopping to brought saari and other things with is neceassary  
for sagai.

she informed all the lady and they all left from house.

they all reached in d mall

 **in mall**

deepika: tarika tum purvi , shreya aur kajal ladies section main jakar aapne aur shreya ke liye dress choose karo aur main aur nandini gents section main jakar unn logo ke liye kuch kharidathe hai.

tarika: ji maaji.

tarika ,shreya , purvi, kajal move towards ladies section.

they all see the dress and also select the dress.

and than deepika and nandini also came their . They also take . And move towards next shop

they enter in next shop and buy d thing which they want. And left.

in the corridoor one man dest the purvi.

purvi: are bhaisahab dhekhake nahi chal sakhathe ho.

person see another person is coming .he cought the shreya in gun point.

purvi: kon ho tum shreya ko chodo.

shreya: please muje chodo. Maine kya kiya hai.

nandini: shreya … shreya meri bachi ko chod do

they all get shock and warry for shreya.

person: ye chup awaj nahi varna goli mar duga.

another person: raghu chod usse.

deepika: daya ye kya ho raha hai. Ye kon hai aur tum log isske piche kyu ho.

all the cid team reached their.

daya: raghu maine kaha usse cho do.

raghu: inspector daya agar ek bhi kadam age badaya tho iss ladki ke death (maut) ke zimmedhar tum hoge.

abhijit: raghu ye galat main chod do usse.

raghu: nahi acp abhijit kaih do aapne oficers ko koi bhi hoshiyari nahi. Nahi tho ye ladki gayi.

deepika: daya piche hatho nahi tho wo shreya ko goli marega.

nandini: bhabhi shreya

deepika: nandini kuch nahi hoga

abhijit: aap sabh log dur rahiye.

deepika: par abhijit.

raghu: aapni aapni gun niche rakho.

all the officers take the gun in floor. Accept daya.

raghu: daya suna nahi maine kya kaha. Niche

daya: raghu usse kuch mat kar na ok main gun nike rakhatha hu.

daya also take the gun in floor.

raghu: aur ab aapne aapne haath uppar.

raghu move with shreya . He kept the gun point on shreya's head. He reched at the staircase.

daya sign rajat . And rajat slowlly move towards raghu's direction and and cought the raghu pull  
shreya towards staricase .

deepika: shreya shreya…..

nandini: shreya … shreya bhabhi meri bachi …..

shreya: ahhhhhhh mmmmmmmm ahhhhh

.

..

…

….

 **kya daya shreya ko bacha payega ya nahi. Jan ne keliye wait kijaye algi update ki**

 **tab tak bye bye take care.**

 **aur ha raviews dena mat bulna.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **..**

…

… **.**

tarika: shreya… shreya

shreya: ahhhhhhh mmmmmmmm ahhhhh

but daya hold shreya' hand and save him while following down. While shreya's close the eye. Than she open the eye. And they both loss in each other eyes.

abhijit: huuuu huuu

daya shreya came out from eyelock.

daya: aap teek ho.

shreya ( she feel awkard): ha ( she move towards nandini and hug nandini due to sunder attckt ko dhekha kar wo gabara jathi hai. Separate from hug.

nandini: shreya teek ho na. shreya main kitni dar gayi thi.

nandini hug shreya.

kajal hug shreya and say

kajal: shreya tum teek ho

shreya: ha teek hu. Vaise dhekha jaye tho bhabhi mujse jada mumma dargayi thi.

nandini: shreya main tumari maa hu. Maa ka man gabarath hai jab beti par koi bhi sankat atha hai tho. Tum ab nahi  
samjogi jab maa banogi tab pata chalega.

deepika: shreya tum teek ho.

shreya: ha main teek hu.

officers raghu ko lekar jathe ho.

abhijit: maa aap log yaha

deepika: ha wo kal ki sagaike liye shopping kar ni thi tho agaye the.

abhijit: tho ho gayi shopping.

deepika: hum nikal hi rahe the.

nandini move towards daya.

nandini: thank you beta shreya ki jan bachane keliye.

daya: aunty ye mera farj hai.

abhijit: chalo hum log nikal the hai ghar akar baathe kar the hai.

deepika nodded and all of them move from their.

in pradhyuman mansion.

they all reach home.

tarika: aap log baitho main pani lekar athi hu.

all sit on couch. Adi came their.

adi: dadi mere liye kya laye ho.

deepika: ( giving the packet the the adi ) ye hai tumare liye.

adi: thanx u dadi.

deepika: adi beta dadaji kaha pe hai.

adi: wo phone pe nanaji ke saath jagd rahe hai.

meantime pradhyuman and rakesh came in living room.

pradhyuman: ho gayi tum logo ki shopping.

deepika: ha.

rakesh: kya baat hai shreya . Itani gabarai huyi dhikh rahi hai.

shreya: kuch nahi papa wo bas.

deepika narrated all the incedent to both of them.

rakesh: kya ( and rakesh hug her daughter) shreya teek hona. Kitne bhar kaha hai ki aapna dhyan rakha karo.

shreya: papa iss main khayaal rakhne ki baath kaha agai. Uss gudde ko rathe pe main hi mili. Main usske paas nahi  
gayi thi.

rakesh: ha pata hai baatho main tume koi har nahi sakhatha. Par beta tume pata hai na agar tume jara bhi kharoj bhi main bardash nahi kar sakhatha.

nandini: rakesh shreya teek hai ab app usse rulayo ge kya.

pradhyuman: tum teek ho shreya.

shreya: ha uncle.

tarika: vaise shreya tume tho darna nahi chahiye. Kyuki tum ab sr. inspector daya ki patni hoge wali ho. Wo daya jiske naam se sabhi mujrim khapathe hai.

purvi: ha aur bhaine aaj hero ki tarh aapki jan bachai hai.

deepika: aapne rajat ke papa ko phone kiya hai na?

pradhyuman: ha kar diya

deepika: aur shalukhe bhahisab ko

pradhyuman: ha kiya tha par wo kal nahi a payega salukhe pune main hai.

deepika: ha main bul gayi thi.

rakesh: kya kal salukhe nahi ayega. Maine tho soch liya the ki maine usse kal miluga

pradhyuman: teek hai na rakesh fir kisi din milna usse.

they all do the chit chat with each other.

shreya ko call atha hai wo chali jathi hai.

after some time daya & abhijit came .

deepika: a gaye tum donno.

abhijit: ha maa.

daya searched shreya. Tarika notice and move towards daya.

tarika ( in low): kya baat hai daya shreya ko dud rahe ho.

daya: nahi tho bhabhi

tarika: kya baath hai abhi se juth bolne lage ho

daya: wo adi kaha hai.

tarika: pata hai.

daya: maa main room main jatha hu.

daya move towards bed room. In outside the room he see shreya. She is talking on phone.

in phone

shreya: nahi nahi Mishra ji maine kaha na yaisa hi hoga. Ok main papa ko baatha dugi. Ok ab main phone rakhthi  
hu. Shreya disconnect the call. And move living room and than she notice daya is present their. Daya move towards shreya and ask.

daya: aap teek ho na.

shreya: ha main teek hu.

daya: shreyaji

shreya: aap muje shreyaji aur aap mat kahiye . Main aapse chotthi hu aap muje shreya hi bulvaye.

daya: ok aur main bhi chahatha hu ki muje ye aap nahi kar bulvavogi sirf daya bulavo.

shreya: main kaise aap ko aapke naam se bulahu. Sabh log kya sochge.

daya: shreya ye aap aur ji purane jamane main chaltha tha ab sab badal gaya hai.

shreya: par main kaise.

daya: shreya agar tumne tumje daya ji aur aap kaha tho main bhi tume shreya ji kahuga.

shreya: par main  
than after shreya say: teek hai daya.

daya: ye huyi na baath .

shreya smile and thanhe left in room. And shreya also left in living room.

nandini: kis ka phone tha shreya.

shreya: wo office se tha.

kajal: office par kyu kya baat hai.

shreya: papa wo Mr. mishra ji ka phone yaha tha wo puch rahe the ki hum log kab tak delhi arahe hai.  
Unne kisi paper par aapki sig chahihe thi.

rakesh: kya ok main baat kar tha hu unnse.

shreya nodded.

deepika: abhijit kal tum donno ne chutthi liyi hai na. khas kar daya ne kal uski sagai hai. pata chala ki  
sahab jade kaam par sagai ke din bhi. Tum usse baata dena meri permission ke baigar wo kahi nahi jayega.

abhijit: ha maa main baata duga.

tarika: maa ji sabh ki shopping tho hogayi bas kal ki tayari karna hai.

deepika: ha

nandini to (kajal and shreya) : tum donno mere saath avo wo gift ki packing kar ni hai.

nandini kajal and shreya move to nandini.

tri are in room . Doing gift pack.

while doing packing.

nandini: pata hi nahi chale ye saal kaise gaye. Abhi bhi lagtha hai hamari shreya chotthi hai. Mere piche chupi  
hai. Shreya ke bachpanke din abhi bhi mere ankho ke samane athe hai. (tears is coming from nandini eye)

kajal: shreya jab tumari shaadi ho jayegi tho main tume bahut miss karugi. Tume pata hai na tum meri nandn  
nahi baki tum meri chotti bahan ho. Pata nahi tere bina mera kya hoga. Aur tume pata hai na tumare bhai  
aur papaji ko tumse acha koi nahi sambal pata.

shreya hug kajal . And say.

shreya: bhabhi muje pata hai agar main nahi hu tho aap papa aur bhai ko ache tarah sabalogi.

kajal: nahi shreya tume tho pata hai sachin kitna ziddi hai. Jab usse gussa atha hai tho wo kisi ki bhi nahi suna  
agar kisi ki sunna tha hai tho teri baat.

shreya: bhabhi aap chita mat kijaye mumma hai na.

kajal: ha mummy ji hai.

shreya: aur ha yaisi baate mat karo main kahi dur nahi ja rahi hu . Aap donno ki baathe sunkar muje lag  
ne laga hai ki sach main kahi dur ja rahi hu.

nandini: shreya shaadi ke bhand tumari jindgi badal jayegi.

shreya: par main aapki betihi rahugi. Tho kya huva meri shaadi ho gayi tho.

shreya hug her mumma.

deepika is caming in room.

deepika: kya baathe ho rahi hai. Are nandini tume meri bahu ko rulaya.

nandini: deepika bhabhi ye mere dil ka tukada hai. Agar iss se koi bul ho gaye tho isse maf karna.

deepika: nandini tum ye kaise baate kar rahi ho shreya meri sirf bahu nahi balki beti hai. Jaisi mere liye  
purvi tarika vaise hi shreya. Tum chita mat karo shreya ko iss ghar main kohi bhi dhuk nahi hoga ye main tumse  
wada karathi hu.

nandini: thanx u bhabhi. Bhabhi agar sabh ke betiyo ko aap jaiysi saas mile tho maavo ki chita mit jayegi.

deepika: nandini tum shreya ke prathi bidas raho. Shreya ko iss ghar main kushise rakhane ki jimedhari meri.

deepika hug shreya.

daya is shouting from his bed room.

from daya's room.

daya: maa kaha pe ho meri ek bhi chij jagah par nahi hai. Maa jaldi avo.

in nandini rooms

deepika: ye daya kyu itane jor se chil raha hai main jara dhekh ke athi hu.

deepika leave from room.

in daya 's room.

deepika: daya kya baat hai kyu chila raha hai. Kya huva hai.

daya: meri file nahi mil rahi hai.

deepika: tumne hi kahi pe rakhi hoga .

deepika searched the file. But she can not find .

deepika: kahi tu lekar tho nahi gaya na.

daya: nahi wo incomplete thi issliye ghar pe hi chod diyi tha.

deepika: tho fir kaha gayi.

daya: aapne hi kahi par rakhi hogi.

in living room.

pradhyuman: deepika kaha pe ho muje ghadi ki keys nahi mil rahi hai. Kaha pe rakhi hai.

deepika: uffo ine bhi abhi bahar jana hai.

deepika left daya say

daya: maa meri file wo complete kar ke kal bhej ni hai.

deepika: daya dhud rahi hu na. papa ko ghadi ki kyes de kar athi hu bhad main dhud thi hu.

meantime shreya enter in daya's bed room.

shreya: maa papa aap ko bula rahe hai

deepika: ha shreya beta mera ek kaam karogi. Wo daya ki koi file nahi mil rahi hai kya tum usse wo dhud kar degi.

shreya: sure maa. Aap jaye main dhud lugi.

deepika leaves from daya's room.

shreya: ji kon si color ki file hai.

daya: wo red color ki hai.

both are searching the file.

meanstime adi came in room.

adi: chachu kya dhud rahe ho. Aur aunty bhi hai.

daya: adi wo meri file nahi mil rahi hai. Kya tumne kahi dhekhi hai.

adi: nahi chachu. Main mumma se puch kar tha hu.

adi left from their.

shreya serached whole room. And last she find the file.

shreya: mil gayi ( and handover the file to the daya)

daya: ha yahi hai thanx u shreya.

shreya smile

she left from daya room.

 **in living room.**

shreya came in living room.

deepika: mil gayi file shreya.

shreya: ha.

tarika: maa kyu nahi milthi . Shreya ne itne pyaar se jo dudi thi.

shreya shy. And all laugh.

shreya: mumma papa kaha gaye hai.

nandini: wo bhaisahab ke saath gaye hai.

all are doing the chit chat with each other.

daya and abhijit aapne kaam main busy ho the hai.

pradhyuman deepika ko phone kar baata hai ki unn logo ko late ho jayega. Wo sabh apna dinner kare.

deepika aur sabh dinner kar the hai.

daya and abhijit move to their room.

pradhyumun and rakesh bhi athe hai aur sone kaliye jathe hai.

sabh log aapne aapne room main jathe hai. Daya is on terrace with some thought.

shreya aapne room main jane wali hothi hai tabhi usaki nazar terrace ke door par padthi hai.

shreya: shayad ye door khula ra gaya hai. Bhand kar thi hu. ( she move to close the door and she see daya is  
stand and thanking some things . She goes near daya)

shreya: daya aap bhi tak soye nahi.

daya: tum yaha . Tum soyi nahi.

shreya: wo main sone ja rahi thi tho main aapko dhekha aur yaha chali ayi. Aur Aap ko nid nahi arahi hai?

daya: nid nahi arhi hai tho socha thodi dar terrace pe a gaya.

after some slient daya spoke.

daya: shreya aaj tume dar gaya . Uss gudene tum par gun thana tha.

shreya( kept some time slience than speak): ha lagath par muje pata tha aapke hothe huye muje kuch nahi  
ho sakhatha aap muje kaise hi kar ke bacha lege.

daya is slientlly watching shreya face. And smile.

daya: itna vishwas hai muje par .

shreya: ha

daya: shreya ek baat bolo jab muje maa ne baatha tha ki tum videsh main pad kar ayi ho tho muje laga hogi  
koi videsh mam . Chuthe kapade pahane wali. Aapne hi dud main rahane wali. Par main galat tha tum tho  
bahut hi different nikali . Jo main khubi meri honewali wife main chahatha tha vahi tume muje  
lagtha hai tumhi meri life partner banne ke leyi teek ho .

shreya is listenlly slicenlliy

daya: chalo ab sothe hai kal subha jaldi uthna hai.

shreya nodded. And both of them goes to their respective room.

..

..

…

 **iss bhar jaldi update kiya na.**

 **bye take care.**

 **raviews dena mat bulna.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **in morning**

sound of aaathi is coming from hall.

all are present for aarthi except daya & purvi is not present.

daya hear the unknwn voice but nice and sweet voice he get up and take the bath and came in dev ghar and  
see and get shock shreya is singing the song and also doing aarthi.

aarthi get over

all take the prasad.

tarika: are woo shreya tume tho aarthi athi hai aur tumara bahut sweet voice bhi hai.

deepika: shreya bahut achi tarikese aarthi kiyi hai. Nandini tumne tho shreya ko sabh sikhaya hai.

nandini: bhabhi maine kuch nahi kiya ye tho aapne aap sabh sikhathe gayi. Kyuki usse aapki ghar ke bahu jo  
banana tha.

deepika: ha ye baath tho hai.

tarika: maa aapne notice kiya daya aaj aarthi main aya kya baat hai daya

daya: bhabhi yaisi koi baat nahi hai meri nind khul gayi tho socha aarthi ke liye lavu.

tarika: oh ha achi baat hai.

all move towards living room.

deepika : tarika chalo sab tayari bhi karni hai.

tarika: ha maa aap chinta mat karo hum dhekh lege kyu kajal .

kajal: ha bhabhi.

deepika: ye purvi abhi bhi uthi nahi. Ye tho nahi sudaregi pata nahi jab shaadi karke rajat ke ghar jayegi tho  
iska kya hoga. Bhahisahab kya sochege.

meanstime purvi came.

purvi: maa aaj muje koi different voice sunayi pada .

deepika: purvi tu kal se jaldi uthe gi. Aur tarika aur muje halp karogi samgi.

purvi: par maa. Mujse itne jaldi uth ne se nahi hota.

deepika: tuje ab sab kaam karna hai. Aur sikho kuch shreya se wo aaj subha hi uth gayi thi meri aur tarika ki  
halp bhi kiyi aur aarthi bhi ki aur tu roj late uth thi hai kuch kaam nahi karthi ab bas ho gaya aur agae tum logo  
mainse kisine bhi isske tarf se bole ki koshish kiyi tho mijse bura koi nahi ho khas kar tarika bahu tum.

tarika: ji maa.

pradhyuman: ab chay aur nastha milega.

deepika: aap log baithye main lekar athi hu.

shreya: aunty main bhi athi hu.

deepika: ha chalo ( deepika shreya move towards kitchen for bring chay and nashtha)

abhijit: daya aaj tum bureau nahi ayoge na maa ne kaha hai ki aaj kahi nahi jayega tu.

daya: par bhai main subh tho ayi sakhatha hu na.

abhijit: nahi maa gussa ho jayegi. Aaj ghar pe rah kar aram karo aur shaam ko tumari sagai hi bhi hai na.

daya smile. Daya nodded.

tarika adi ko lekar athi hai.

tarika adi ko bath kar ke lathi hai. Adi and tarika came in living room.

deepika sabh ke liye nastha lekar athi hai.

deepika: adi ye lelo

deepika handover the dhud to adi.

shreya sabh ko chay dethi hai.

nandini: purvi tum yaisi kyu baithi ho nastha karo. bhabhi kyu bichari ko subh subh datthi ho .

deepika: datu nahi tho kya karu kal ye shaadi kar ke aapne ghar jaye tho kya karegi usse tho kuch bhi nahi atha  
vaha par sabh log hamehi sunaye ki hamne aapni beti ko kuch nahi sikhaya.

nandini: bhabhi sikha jaye gi. Abhi tho shaadi ke liye 1 mahina hai.

deepika: ab tumari hi kami thi . Inn logone isse bigadkar rakha hai.

nandini: bhabhi jab purvi ki shaadi hogi tab sabh se jada aap usse miss karegi. Ye shaadi ke pahale ke din usse  
aapne tarh se jine dijaye na.

deepika: par nandini .

nandini: par var kuch nahi jab ek ladki ki shaadi ho jathi hai tho wo dheere dheere sabh sikh jathi hai.

deepika sit near nandini and take the sit . One chair is free . From daya side. Shreya go and sit  
near daya's.

all do their beakfast. And abhijit goes to the bureau . All are engged in doing the preparation of sagai.

the decorated are came and doing the decoratation. Daya unn logo ko instructed kar tha hai.

deepika aur nandini khane pine ki cheje aur sagai ki samana arranged kar thi. Shreya kajal purvi aur tarika  
bhi aapne kaam kar rahe the. Adi idhar udhar bag raha tha.

 **in eveining**

gust are coming in pradhyuman mansion. Pradhyuman rakesh gust ko welcome kar rahe the.

deepika pandit ji ko saman de rahi thi . Nandini shreya ke room main shreya ko tayar kar rahi thi hai.

purvi aur rajat ek durse se baat kar rahe the.

tarika adi ke piche bhag rahi thi. And abhijit daya ke saath usske bed room main tha daya ko tayar hone main  
madat kar raha tha hai.

 **in shreya room.**

shreya: mumma ye teek nahi huva.

nandini: main teek kar thi hu.

kajal: mummy ye teek hai na .

nandini: ha teek hai.

kajal: mummy sachin ne call kiya tha wo bhi ana chahatha tha par nahi a paya .

shreya: ye kya baat huyi meri sagai hai aur bhai nahi. Mumma main bhai se baat hi nahi karugi.

nandini: ek minute tum bhai bahan ke jagde main muje mat lavo.

 **in livingr oom.**

deepika: purvi ja dhekh shreya tayar huyi hai ya nahi.

purvi: ha maa main dhekh thi hu. Rajat main abhi ayi.

purvi left from their

deepika: rajat beta tum jara abhijit aur daya ko bulate ho .

rajat: ha aunty jarur.

deepika: rajat tume itni bhar kaha hai ki muje maa bola karo.

rajat: sorry maa. Main abhi aya daya sir ko dhekh kar.

rajat nodded. He left from their

 **in daya's room.**

rajat came in room.

rajat: sir aap ko bahar bulaya hai chalye.

daya: ha araha hu. Abhijit ye teek hai na.

abhijit: ha teek hai . Daya tume kitni bhaar karu teek hai.

daya: bhai wo muje kuch ajib sa lag raha hai.

rajat: sir pahale yaisa hi hotha hai. Gabarat se lagathi hai

daya: rajat kya tume yaisa lag raha tha tumari sagai main.

rajat: ha sir par gabaraye mat hum hai ha.

abhijit: kya daya sr. inspector hoke gabara rahe hai. Mujrim tho tumara naam sukar dar ke mar kapthe hai.

daya: chalo niche chalthe hai. Varna maa upar ajayegi.

abhijit: kya baat hai daya itni bhi kya jaldi hai niche janeki tho der bad jathe hai na.

rajat: sir lagtha hai daya sir ko shreya bhabhi ko dhekhna hai.

daya: rajat tum bhi bhai ka saath de rahe ho. Ye mat bulo main tumara senior hu.

rajat: sorry sir.

daya: are main tho mazak kar raha hu .

abhijit: ab chalo rajat . they left from their.

 **in shreya room.**

purvi enter.

purvi: woo bhabhi kitni sudar dhikha rahi ho. bhai tho dhekh ke liye rah jayegi kyu kajal bhabhi.

kajal: ha purvi ab tho daya jiju shreya ke upar se najare hi nahi khathayege.

shreya: mumma dhekho na bhabhi aur purvi ko.

nandini: shreya beta teek tho kah rahe hai.

shreya: mumma aap bhi. Shreya get shy.

purvi: aunty mummy ne niche bulaya hai.

nandini: ha chalo

they all leave from their.

in living room.

daya is standing with rajat abhijit and all other cid members. Shreya came from staircase daya see and lost in  
shreya beauty. Abhijit notices and say.

abhijit: daya kaha khoye ho jamin pe ao.

daya: bhai aap bhi na.

shreya came and stand near tarika and deepika.

deepika: bahut hi sudar lag rahi ho. Tume kisi ki nazar na lage. ( and apply the kajal to shreya).

shreya smile.

purvi: maa muje tho lagtha hai aaj bhai gaye kaam se. dhekho kab se shreya bhabhi ko hi dhekh rahe hai.

tarika: ha shreya aaj ko mera devar aur maa aapka ladla gaya kaam se.

deepika: bas karo tum donno.

nandini: bhabhi hogi sabh tarayi huyi

deepika: ha

nandini: sorry main nahi a payi aapki madat karne.

deepika: it ok nandini.

pandit ji ladke aur ladki ko bulathe sagai ka wakt ho raha hai.

pradhyuman: daya chalo. Daya move towards pandit .

deepika: shreya chalo.

shreya also move towards pandit ji.

daya and shreya stand near ecth other.

panditji : ab aap donno angithi dalo.

nandini gave the ring to shreya

shreya put the anguthi in daya figure . All clapped.

deepika gave the anguthi to daya. Daya put the anguthi in shreya fingure. All clapped.

they both take the blassing from elder. And panditji.

deepika: panditji daya aur shreya ke shaadi ka acha sa muhart nikalvavo.

panditji: ji ha.

deepika handover the daya and shreya 's kudai ( pratrika) to panditji.

panditji see his panchg and and after a few minute.

panditji: ji muje lagtha hai 3 mahine ka muharat acha rahega shaadi keliye.

deepika: ji main sabh ko puch thi hu.

deepika: rakesh bhaisahab aapko koi problem nahi hai na.

rakesh: nahi bhabhi teek hai 3 mahine ka muharat hi teek nandini.

nandini: ji.

deepika: tho tay raha 1 mahine bhad purvi ki shaadi aur usske 2 mahine bhad daya aur shreya ki shaadi.

deepika: panditji aap 3 mahine ki date fix lijaye.

panditji: ji ha. ( than panditji left from pradhyuman mansion). All the gust also left from their

….

… **.**

 **tho friends daya aur shreya ki sagai tho hogi . Ab dhekha na ye hai ki ye 3 mahine kaise gujar the hai.**

 **take care and bye**

 **please review jarur dena.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

in pradhyuman mansion. On the night of sagai.

deepika: nandini shreya ab sirf 3 mahine hi tumare saath hogi. Aur ha sabhalke rakhana meri bahuko.

nandini: ha bhabhi aap chita mat kijaye main aapki amant ko sabhalkar rakhugi

tarika: shreya ab bas 3 mahine aur bhand main tum miss shreya chedda se mrs. Daya banogi.

shreya and daya smile and shy.

tarika: maa dhekho tho sahi kaise shamarahe hai.

rakesh: pradhyuman aaj raat ko hi hume nikalna hai. Wo office main kuch log ane wale hai.

deepika: kya bhahisahab aaj raat ko hi.

nandini: ha bhabhi

purvi: par aunty ab tak hum teek tarase shreya bhabhi se mile bhi nahi aur aap log jane ki baat kar rahe hai.

nandini: purvi beta chita mat karo tumari shaadi main hum shreya ko lekar ajayege. Bas abhi jana jaruri hai.

deepika: ok aur jaldi hi vapas ana.

nandini : ji bhabhi

daya saw shreya face

tarika: shreya purvi ke shaadi ke 8 din pahale ana hai tume. Akhari tumari nandan ki shaadi hai.

shreya: ji bhabhi.

nandini: kajal chalo hum packing kar ni hai.

kajal: ji mummy ji.

tarika tell some thing in deepika's ears.

deepika: rakesh bhahisab bura na mane tho kya kuch wakt daya aur shreya bahar ja sakhathe hai.

rakesh: bhabhiji ye aap kaisi baathe kar rahi hai. Shreya tho ab aapki hai jo aapko teek lage.

deepika: tho teek hai. ( deepika to daya).

deepika: daya tum shreya ko kahi bahar likar javo flight ko bahut time hai aur ha direct air port hi ana hum sabh  
wahi milthe hai.

deepika: ( to pradhyuman ) ji teek hai na.

pradhyuman: teek hai.

tarika: shreya chalo ready ho javo. Pahali bhar tum daya ke saath gumane ja rahi ho.

tarika shreya ko lekar jathi hai. Daya bhi ready hoge jatha hai.

after 20 minute they both came.

aur daya aur shreya nikal jathe hai.

here nandini aur kajal apni packing karthi hai.

daya shreya ko lekar beach side atha hai. They sit on rock.

daya: shreya pata hi nahi chala ye 2 din kaise gujar gayi. Yaisa lagtha hai ki kuchi watk ho gaya hai.

shreya: ha . Ye bahut hi achi jagah akhar dil ko sukun miltha hai.

daya: ha main akhasar yaha atha hu. Jab bhi koi tension and udas feel kar tha hu tho yaha a tha hu.

shreya: dil kahatha hai ki yahi par rahu.

daya: ha shreya wo… wo main …. Main kaha na chahatha hu ki.

shreya: ha kahiye na kya baath hai.

daya: wo wo agar muje tumara number miltha tho..

shreya: why not sure. ( they both exchange there numbers).

they spend some time in beach.

and than left to one restaurant. ( deepika instructed the daya take the shreya for dinner)

in restaurant all arrangment is done by our sr. inspector instrcted the restaurant maneger.

 **in restaurant**

daya and shreya get surpirse to see all the arrangement.

the maneger: hello sir madam. Aye aap ka yaha per welcome hai.

daya: wo ye sabh

maneger: ye sabh aapke liye hai sir.

daya understand this arrangement is done by his belove brother.

daya: chalo shreya dinner kar the hai

shreya nodded and go the special place which is Specially for both of them.

daya order the dinner and they enjoyed their dinner.

daya: shreya wo muje tumse kuch kahana hai.

shreya: ha kahi ye na.

daya: wo main tumse kaha na chahatha hu ki. Woooooo main.

shreya: kya baath hai.

daya: wo main . Jab maine tume pahali bhar dhekha tho main tumare pyaar main pad gaya. Pata hai bas dil main kuch hone laga. Yaisa lagha ki mere dil meri kabhu main nahi hai. Bas yaisa lagath hai ki tumare paas hi rahu. Ye paal rahi ruk jaye aur tum aur main bas hum donno . than daya stop .

shreya shy.

daya: shreya wo main I mean wo main I love u .

shreya see daya face. She cant's understand what to do. She see the down.

daya hold shreya shreya's hand.

daya: shreya kya huva maine kuch galat kaha hai main jantha hu tuamre man main bahut sari baathe arahi hai.  
Par ab tho hamari sagai bhi ho gayi hai. Main chahatha tha ki main tume sagai se pahale propose karu par wo  
sabh achanak huva .

tabhi daya ka phone bajatha hai.

daya pick up the call.

daya: ha bhai bolo kya huva.

abhijit: are kuch nahi huva hum logo air port par jane keliye nikal rahe hai. Tum logo bhi nikalo.

daya: ha nikal tha hai ok bye.

daya disconect the call.

daya: shreya chalo wo logo air port ke liye nikal rahe hai hum bhi nikal the hai.

shreya nodded. They both finised the dinner and pay the bill and left from their.

shreya sit in car. With lot of thought.

daya(pov): kya maine kuch galt kaha kya shahad shreya ko bura laga kuch samaj nahi araha hai. Kya karu.  
Iss bhai ke chekhar main tho shreya mujse naraz tho nahi hai na. ab main kya karu.

with lot of thougth daya drawn the car. in car slient is spread all over the car.

after some time they reached the at air port. Daya parked the car and both of them move towards .

pradhyuman family and chadda family is waited for them.

deepika: a gaye tum donno.

daya: ha

shreya take the blasing to pradhyuman . Deepika.

pradhyuman: shreya beti jaldi avo iss bhar tume jane de rahe hai par agali bar hamare saath yaha par raha na hai.

shreya: ji uncle.

pradhyuman: shreya muje acha lagega agar tum meje papa bulavo ge tho.

shreya: ji uncle I mean papa ji.

pradhyuman: ye hogayi na sahi baath.

all laught.

deepika: shreya beti aapna dhyaan rakha.

shreya: ji aur aap bhi apna dhyaan rakhna.

deepika smile.

abhijit: shreya bye aur aapna khayaal rakha na.

shreya : ji.

tarika: take care shreya.

shreya: ji

adi: mumma aunty kaha ja rahi hai.

tarika: adi beta shreya ab tumari aunty nahi hai chachi bolo. Aur bye bolo.

adi: ok mumma.( adi to shreya) chachi bye

shreya: bye adi apna khayaal rakha na.

purvi hug shreya

purvi: shreya bhabhi jaldi ana main aapka wait karugi.

shreya: take care purvi.

purvi: ha aur apna khayaal rakhna.

nandini: daya apna khayaal rakha na

daya: ji.

deepika: nandini meri bahu ka khayaal rakhana .

nandini: ha bhabhi.

rakesh chale

nandini: ha.

shreya see daya face. Daya also see her face.

abhijit: lagtha hai daya aur shreya ek dusre ke saath kuch baath kar na chahathe hai.

purvi: par abhi bhi tho ye doono ek saath the.

tarika: purvi tum nahi samjogi are bhai 3 mahine ka hasla bahut hi laba hotha hai kyu daya.

abhijit: uncle hum logo chalthe hai. Ye donno a jaye ge piche piche. Kyu daya.

rakesh: teek hai.

all move to waiting room. Except daya and shreya.

daya: shreya aapna khayaal rakha na aur ha main tume phone kar tha rahuga.

shreya : ji aap bhi aapna khayaal rakhana aur ha jada risk mat lina . Agar chot ayi tho dawai lagva lena. Teek ha.

daya: ha. ( with smile face)

shreya: daya wo main aapnse kaha na chahathi hu ki main wo ( shreya take some mintue) and say.

shreya: daya I love u so much. ( and she ran towards her mumma)

daya get shock after heraing those word from shreya month. And than after he also move towards them.

airport pe anncoument hothi hai aur shreya aur usski family chale jathe hai.

daya is too happy atlast shreya gave her the answered of her question.

all pradhuyman family returen in home with haapy face. Aur daya tho happiness ka koi bhi tikana nahi tha

like this day's are pass when daya got time he call shreya and they talks hrs and hrs.

the day's are going both of them are happy with thinking of their maariage dream.

like this day's one month is completed.

now in pradhyuman family is doing the tayari of purvi's marriage.

..

 **please review jarur dena.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **in bureau**

 **befor the 3 days of purvi marriage's**

abhijit ek letter lekar atha hai. Wo directlly daya ke pass jatha hai.

abhijit: daya ye lo.

daya: kya hai ye bhai I means sir ( here abhijit is acp of mumbai cid)

abhijit: khol ke dhekh lo.

daya open the envelop and get shock .

daya: sir kya hai.

abhijit: ha daya tume ek mission par jana hai. Kal hi nikal na hai.

daya: kya par iss mahine tho purvi ki shaadi hai main kaise.

abhijit: daya upar se order hai jana tho padega hi. Maine bahut koshish ki par koi fayda nahi . Sorry

daya: ok main tayar hu.

rajat: sir aap yaise kaise ja sakhathe hai teen din main meri aur purvi ki shaadi hai.

daya: ha rajat jatha hu par pahale duty band main sabh kuch.

rajat: sir ye tho teek hai par aap purvi ko kaise samjayege.

daya: pata nahi par main samjaduga. Kaise wo muje pata nahi.

abhijit: cholo sabh apne apne ghar bahut late ho gaya.

all nodded and left from bureau.

abhijit and daya and tarika also left from their.

 **in pradhyuman mansion.**

abhijit daya and tarika enter in house.

deepika: a gaye tum log fresh hokar avo. Main coffee athi hu.

all nodded left from their.

in living room.

adi: dadu ye teek hai hai buva ke shaadi ke liye. Acha ho gaya ab buva jayegi .

purvi: adi yaise kyu kah rahe ho

adi: ha acha hi hoga aap har wakt mujse zagathi rahathi hai. Aap se tho shreya chachi teek wo mujse itna pyaar  
karthi.

purvi: adi chup baith varna dat khayega.

meanstime troi came in living room.

tarika: kya baathe ho rahi hai buva bhatije main.

purvi: bhabhi ye adi bahut hi shararathi huva hai kahatha hai ki bahut hi acha ho raha hai ki main iss ghar se ja rahi  
hu.

tarika: kya adi buva ko yaisa nahi kahathi wo tumse bhadi hai.

adi: mumma aapko pata hai buva mujse har roj zagadathi hai.

tarika: adi beta jab buva yaha se jayegi na tho tum hi buva ko sabhse jada miss karo ge.

deepika came with tray in her hand.

deepika: ye lo bahu coffee.

tarika take the coffee. And deepika gave the all of them coffeee.

pradhyuman: kya baath hai daya tum yaise tension main kyu ho . Jab se aye wo dhekh raha hu. Kya baath hai.

daya: papa wo baath yaisi hai ki muje mission par jana hai.

purvi: kya .

daya: ha

deepika: kab

abhijit: kal hi iss se nikal na hai.

deepika: kya par 3 din bhand purvi ki shaadi hai

daya: ha maa par jana tho padega hi uppar se order hai.

pradhyuman: teek hai. Par kaha jana hai.

daya: ye nahi batha hai bahut hi confidential case hai kal hi pata chalega.

purvi: par bhai aap meri shaadi main nahi rahoge.

daya: purvi hum logo ki kaam hi kuch yaise tho hai ki kab kaha jana pade kuch kaha nahi sakhathe. Muje bahut  
bura lag raha hai ki main aapni chotti bahan ke shaadi main nahi rahuga.

tarika: abhijit tum kuch karo na.

abhijit: nahi tarika kuch nahi ho sakhatha balehi main acp hu par mere haath bhi bhande huye hai.

deepika: acha nahi dhekha bhai bahan ke shaadi pe nahi hai sunye ap kuch karye.

pradhyuman: nahi deepika daya ko jana hi padega ye usska ka kaam aur ek cid ka sabhse pahale farj pahale aapni duty aur baki sabh bhand main.

daya: ha maa muje jana hi hoga.

deepika: teek hai.

purvi: bhai main aapko miss karugi

daya: main bhi . Par chita mat bahut hi jal a javuga.

tarika: maa sabh shooping hogayi hai

deepika: tume kal se chitti li hai na.

tarika: ha lab ka sara kaam salunkhe sir aur vaibhav sambhal lege.

meanstime daya ka phone atha hai. Daya left from their for attending the call.

tarika: lagtha hai shreya ka call aya hai.

deepika: are main tho bul gayi wo nandini ka phone aya tha ki shreya kal mumbai anewali hai. Wo akeli hi ane  
wali hai tho hume se kissiko usse lana jana padena. Ab daya tho nahi hai tho abhijit tum chale javo ge na.

abhijit: ha maa aap bas baathye kab ki flight hai main javuga.

daya reeceived the call.

daya: ha bolo main tume hi call kar ne wala tha .

shreya:( in existed mood) daya gust main kal mumbai a rahi hu. I m haapy kal main aap ko dhekhu gi aur der  
sari baathe karege. Aur ha kal koi kaal nahi kal aap muje lene a rahe hai airport pe samje.

daya: kya tum kal arahi ho . Par main tho

shreya: ek minute daya muje kuch nahi sunna bas aap kal koi bhi kaam nahi rakhoge. Main tho kahathi hu aap  
kal andhe din ki chutti lijaye bhai se kaha kar. Bhai na nahi kahege. Samje aap.

daya: shreya meri baath tho sunno wo baath ye hai ki muje mission par jana hai wobhi kal subh hi .

shreya: kya par. Purvi ki shaadi hai aur aap ja rahe hai.

daya: shreya main ek cid officers hu mere liye duty pahale bhand main sabh kuch maine ye tume pahale hi  
baathya tha

shreya: ha muje pata hai. ( with sad tonne)

daya: muje pata hai tume mujse milna hai aur bahut sari baathe kar ni hai . Par ab main jab vapas ajavuga tho  
bahut sari baathe karege. Vapas akhar tumare sari sikayathe dur karuga.

shreya: ha jarur . Aap muje har raj call karge samje.

daya: shreya ye mission confidential hone ke karan main kise bhi phone pe baat nahi kar sakhtha.

shreya: kya ok. Tho apna khyaal rakha na aur ha main aap ka wait karugi

daya: ha main apna khyaal rahuga aur tum bhi rakhna

shreya: ha ok abh main rakhathi hu.

daya: ok bye ( shreya disconeccted the call).

 **daya came in living room.**

tarika: ho gayi shreya se baath.

daya: bhai wo kaal shreya a rahi hai tho usse lane jana hai kya aap ja sakhathe ho.

abhijit: ha jarur maa ne muje baatha hai main chala javuga. Chita mat karo main leavuga tumari shreya ko.

daya: bhai aap bhi na.

deepika: chalo daya main teri mandat kar thi hu packing kar ne main.

daya: ha. ( daya and deepika left from their).

 **at the morning**

daya wake up get ready and left from house . Abhijit also go in bureau. Deepika and tarika do the tayar for  
marriage.

daya reach head office and get the instrction from dcp and than left from her further journey.

…

…

 **BAHUT HI SHORT CHAPTER HAI. PAR FRIENDS JALDI UPDATE KIYA NA?**

 **review jarur dana**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

here in pradhyuman mansion tarika deepika are busy with work . Purvi is also helping them. Adi and his dadu  
is playing chess.

at the evening abhijit left from bureau in early . He has to go in air port for pick up the shreya. He pick up the  
shreya from the air port and they both left to towards house.

 **in pradhyuman mansion.**

door bell is rang

deepika: shayad abhijit a gaya hai. Main dhekhthi hu.

deepika open the door and welcome the shreya with smile.

deepika: are shreya beti avu andhar avo.

 **shreya enter In the house.**

shreya deepika ke pair padathi ha.

deepika: kush raho.

shreya move towards pradhyuman did the same

pradhyuman: kush raho. And than shreya hug tarika and purvi.

adi: welcome chachi

shreya: kaise ho adi .shreya gave him cocalate. And kiss on his forhead.

tarika: shreya aunty uncle aur kajal bhabhi nahi aye.

abhijit: tarika main hone jatha hu wo coffee mere kamare main bhej dena. Abhijit left to his room.

shreya: wo bhai ko chutti nahi mili issliye kajal bhabhi nahi a payi aur papa ko ek jarur kaam tha iss liye mumma  
nahi a payi. Mumma ne aap sabh se maafi magi hai.

deepika: koi baath nahi shreya. Kya kuva agar nandini nahi a payi tu tho agayi na.

purvi: shreya bhabhi aap hum bahut enjoy karege. Aap bhi yaad rakhegi meri shaadi.

tarika: ha ha purvi kyu nahi . Pahale isse fresh tho hone de.

deepika: shreya beti tum fresh hokar avo bhand main baathe kar the hai.

shreya nodded. And move towards guest room.( shreya room)

 **in shreya room.**

shreya get fresh and sit near mirror. Meantime tarika enter.

tarika: shreya kya soch rahi hai.

shreya: kuch .

tarika: main samja sakhathi hu. Daya ko miss kar rahi hai na.

shreya: yaisa kuch nahi bhabhi wo bas yaise hi.

tarika: muje pata hai jab kisi ladki ki sagai hothi hai tho usske liye wo shaadi ke pahale din bahut hi special hothe. Har time bechanise.

shreya smile.

tarika: shreya chita mat karo daya bahut hi jald agaye ga tumare paas. Tum pata hai daya aapne kaam ko lekar  
bahut hi serious hai. Par ye bhi sach hai ki wo tumse bahut pyaar kar tha hai. Wo jab ja raha tha tho wo bhi bahut dhukhi tha.

and than tarika hug shreya.

meastime deepika and purvi enter in shreya's room .

deepika: kya baathe ho rahi hai devaraji jetani main. Kahi saasu maa ki burayi tho nahi ho rahi hai.

tarika: nahi maa . Wo hum bas baath kar rahi thi.

shreya: sach maa hum bas baathe kar rahe the. Aur kuch nahi.

deepika: shreya beta main majak kar rahi hu. Muje pata hai meri donno bahu kabhi bhi aapne saasu maa ki  
burai kar hi nahi sakhthi.

tarika: maa koi kaam tha hai.

deepika open the box and put the golen har ( khadani har).

deepika: shreya beta ye tumare kiye. Ye hamara khadani har hai. Ye muje mere saasu maa ne diya the aur  
ab main tum de rahi hu.

purvi: woo maa bahut hi sudar hai par old fansion ka hai.

deepika( with sad face): ha muje pata hai aaj kal ke bacho ko ye purane gahane bilkul bhi pasad nahi hai  
shreya beta tume ye pasad nahi hai tho mat pahana na main tumare liye dosra banava dugi.

shreya: nahi maa bahut sudar hai aur ha main yahi pahanugi. Vase purvi purane gahane bhi bahut sudar dhekhte ha.

deepika handover the har to shreya . Shreya get and wear and see .

tarika: woo ye tho tum par suit kar raha hai .

deepika: tume kisi ki nazar na lage.

shreya: purvi main tumare liye kuch layi hu . Dhekho tume acha lagath hai tho.

shreya open the beg and give package to purvi. Purvi open it and

purvi: woo shreya bhabhi thax u muje yahi chahiye tha maine sabh jagah duda par nahi mila.

tarika: woo shreya tume tho purvi ki test ka pata chal gaya.

deepika: chalo kaam pe lagathe hai.

all move towards living room.

they all done their work till the night. And than sleep.

 **in morning.**

 **in the haldi cermany**

shreya ready hokar living room main jathi hai.

deepika: are shreya beti tum a gayi.

shreya: ha maa. ( and she take the blassing fom ender)

deepika: tum jara purvi ko dhekho uss bhi tayar karo main mahmano ko dhekhthi hu.

shreya: jii maa.

shreya move towards purvi's room in purvi's room two girl are present their.

purvi: shreya bhabhi aap kaha par rah gayi thi .

shreya: wo main maa ke paas thi. Tum tayar ho gayi.

purvi: ha.

shreya:bhabhi kaha hai subh se nahi dhekha unne

purvi: shreya bhabhi wo tarika bhabhi rajat ke ghar gayi hai. Wo kya hai na rajat bhabhi ko apni bahan mantha  
hai. Waha par sabh tarika bhabhi ko hi dhekh na hai.

shreya is busy with some time one lady call purvi.

purvi wear the yellown sari with white color flower in her hair.

shreya purvi ko lekar bahar living room main athe hai.

deepika purvi ko beitha thi hai.

one lady: are dulhan tho tayar hai par haldi nahi ayi ab tak

tarika is coming with one tal in her hand in that tal haldi is their.

tarika: ye dhekho dule ke ghar se haldi a gayi hai.

tarika kept the tal .

second lady: dulhan ki maa pahale dulhan ko haldi agayegi.

deepika applied halad in purvi's face. Than tarika and than shreya. And all the gust present their also done the  
same.

tarika came with haladi hand. tarika applied haladi on shreya face.

tarika: adi beta jara chachi ka photho nikalo jab tumare chachu ayege na tab unnko dhikha yege.

adi take the photho of shreya.

purvi ke ankho main se asu athe hai. Shreya notice it. Asked her.

shreya: purvi kya baath hai tum ro rahi ho

purvi: bhabhi wo bhai ki yaad a rahi hai. Agar wo hothe tho kitna maza atha I miss u bhai.

shreya: are purvi agar tum yaise royogi tho unnko bahut dhuk hoga. Wo bhi tume miss kar rahe hoge.

shreya hug purvi.

adi: mumma nana ji aap ko bula rahe hai.

tarika: ha ayi. Tarika left with adi to meet salunke sir. Her be love father.

in other side of living room. Pradhyuman and salunkhe ek saath baithe hothe hai.

salunke:are pradhyuman hamare daya ki howevali dulhan se nahi mil voge.

pradhyuman: ha jarur tume pata hai rakesh bhi tumse milna chahatha tha

salunke: ha mera bhi man tha par kya kartha kaam tha . Koi baath nahi aur kisi din pahale usski betise milvavo.

tarika came with adi.

tarika: sir aap kab aye

salunkhe: bas abhi bhi.

tarika: sir aapki pune ka kaam kaisa tha

salunkhe: acha tha.

pradhyuman: adi beta jara shreya chachi ko bulayo.

adi: ji dadaji ( adi left from their.)

adi shreya ko lekar atha hai aur shreya ke saath deepika bhi athi hai.

deepika: bhaisahab aap kab aye.

salunkhe: wo bas abhi

pradhyuman: dhekh salunkhe ye hai daya ki dulhan ( point towards shreya) shreya.

shreya came farward and salunkhe sir ke pair padthi hai.

salunkhe: kush raho shreya beti tumare papa ka kya hal hai. Wo teek hai na.

shreya: ha uncle papa teek hai.

deepika: bhaisahab aapko kaise lagi meri chotthi bahu.

salunkhe: bhabhi ji ki choose ko mana na padega.

pradhyuman: ye baath galat hai maine bhi meri bhadi bahu achi hi select kiyi hai. Samje salunkhe.

salunkhe: tum kuch bhi fiko mat pradhyuman . Muje pata hai tarika aur abhijit ki shaadi love marriage hai  
arrange marriage nahi. Tum donno baap bete ki mili bhagat hai. Abhijit ke kahne par hi tumne tarika ka haath  
ujase maga tha. Main to iss liye mana tha ki meri beti bhi abhijit se pyaar kar thi.

abhijit came their.

abhijit: kya baath hai dr. sahab . Lagatha hai pune ka envoirment aap ko suitable nahi tha.

salukhe: aye damandji aap ki hi kami thi.

abhijit: dr. sahab aapne bulaya aur hum na aye yaisa kabhi ho sakhtha hai.

salunkhe: abhijit tum.

tarika: uffo abhijit kyu sir ke piche lagathe ho.

shreya see that and slowly ask tarika.

shreya: bhabhi sahi main uncle ji bhai ko pasad nahi kar the the.

tarika) with smile): shreya yaisa kuch nahi hai balki sir abhijit se bahut pyaar kar the hai.

shreya smile.

deepika: shreya tum abhi bhi iss ghar main ayi ho ab tho tume bahut kuch janna hai. Shreya bhai sahab ka parivar yahi bache hai unnka sara sansar tarika abhijit daya purvi main hi bas tha hai.

salunkhe: ab tum inn saro main tum bhi shamil ho gayi ho.

tarika hug shreya

purvi: aur uncle aap tho muje bul gaye na. muje pata tha meri shaadi honeke bhad aap sabh log muje bul jayege.

salunkhe: ha ye tho sahi kaha tumne.

purvi: jaye uncle main aapse baath nahi karugi.

deepika: purvi bhaisahab mazak kar rahe hai.

salunkhe: tum log tho mere dil main basthe hai. Aur main tume kabhi bul sakhatha hu. Purvi agar rajat tumne  
daathe tho muje baath na mian usski claas luga.

purvi: ji uncle.

deepika : chalo purvi ( purvi tarika shreya move with deepika).

abhijit and adi aslo left from their.

salunkhe: shreya bahut hi achi ladki hai. Sunna hai ki usski padayi videsh main huyi par pradhyuman lagath hi nahi  
ki ye kabhi videsh gayi bhi hai. Shreya beti par tho pure vaha ke sanskar hai. Pradhyuman muje lagatha hai ye  
hamare bhudu aur emtional daya ko sambhalegi. muje pura vishwas hai.

pradhyuman: ha salunkhe aur samjar bhi hai. Bhado ka maan rakhna janthi hai.

salunkhe: pradhyuman meri beti bhi samjdhar hai aur wo bhi bhado ka maan rakhna janthi ha.

pradhyuman: ha pata hai. Meri donno bahu sarv gun sanmpan hai. Akhir bahuye kiski hai.

salunkhe: ha ha pata hai. Vase ye rakesh aur nandini bhabhi kyu nahi aye.

pradhyuman: rakesh ko kuch important kaam tha issliye nahi aye .

salunkhe and pradyuman done as usually talk

shreya and tarika are busy with work for tommoraw marriage

like this day is over. Night came and all sleep.

 **I m very disappointed for previous chapter bahut hi kam review aye hai.**

 **please iss chapter ko review dena**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **on the marriage day**

purvi is getting ready . Shreya helping him

purvi: main na bhai ko bahut miss kar rahi hu. Agar bhai mission par nahi gaya hoth tho kitna maza atha par kya  
kare.

shreya: purvi tume pata hai cid walo ka kaam

purvi: ha pata hai. Par ajib lagatha hai meri shaadi main mera bhai nahi hai.

shreya: chita mat karo wo bahut jaldi ajayege

purvi: shreya bhabhi aapko nahi lagatha ki bhai aapke saath hi rahe.

shreya smile and say.

shreya: ha main chahathi hu ki kuch time unke saath gujaru.

purvi: aap bhi bhai ko miss kar rahi hai na.

shreya: ha aur aapne maan ko samja rahi hu ki wo bahut hi jaldi a jayege.

purvi: ha bhabhi main bhi yahi chahati hu.

deepika came in room with tarika

deepika: kitni sudar lag rahi ho

deepika hug purvi.

deepika: tume kisi ki bhi nazar na lage. And deepika applied kajal for purvi.

tarika: purvi vake hi rajat aaj tume dhekh tha hi rahe ga.

shreya: bhabhi aap bilkul teek kaha rahe hai.

meantime shreya phone rang.

she see the caller id and pick up the call.

shreya: ha bhai bolye.

sachin: sorry maine tume distrub kiya tho nahi na.

shreya : nahi. Aap teek hai na aur mumma papa bhabhi sab teek hai

sachin: are are saas tho le sabh teek hai. Aur tu baatha shaadi enjoy kar rahi ho na aapne sasural main

shreya: kya bhai aap bhi.

sachin: ok aapna khayaal rakha na main ab phone rakhtha hu.

sachin disconnected the call. Shreya move towards tarika.

tarika: kiska phone tha.

shreya: wo bhai ka.

deepika: shreya tum purvi ke saath rukho aur tarika bahu tum mere saath niche duhle wale athe hi hoge.

tarika: ji maa .

deepika and tarika move . And shreya and purvi are in purvi's room.

 **in Hall**

pradhyuman: salunkhe meri beti purvi ki shaadi hai. Aur ajj main aapne betika kanyadan karuga. Kahathe hai ki  
kanyadan matlab punne kamana.

salunkhe: ha sahi kaha tumne.

pradhyuman: salunkhe tum pata hai jab purvi pahada honewali thi tab main ek mission par gaya tha.

salunkhe: ha. Aur jab doctor ne bathaya ki ladki huyi hai tho sabh kitne kush the.

pradhyuman: ha jab main ghar aya aur muje pata chala ki meri ghar main laxmi ayi hai. Tume pata hai deepika ne  
muje bahut bhadi kushi diyi thi. Betika ka baap banana kitni kushi ki baath hothi hai. Pata hi nahi chala wo itnise purvi kab bhadi ho gayi. abhi bhi usska avaj mere kaan main guj rahe hai. jab pahali bhar uske muje papa  
karke bulaya tha. ( tears is following from pradhyuman eyes)

salunke: pradhyuman ye kya hai cid ka sher ro raha hai.

pradyuman: salunkhe aaj ek baap ro raha hai.

deepika came their.

deepika: kya baathe ho rahi hai.

salnkhe: kuch nahi bhabhi ji ye pradhyuman bhi na

deepika: aap ko rajat ke papa ka phone aya tha.

pradhyuman: ha wo log kabhi bhi a sakhathe hai.

and they hear the sound of bhand baja.

deepika: wo log agaye. Tarika bahu jara aarti ki tali lana. And all move towards door.

tarika aarthi ke tali lekar deepika ko dethi hai.

deepika applied the tika to wards the rajat forhead. And rajat enteer in house.

 **in purvi's room.**

one girl: purvi tumara duhla agaya.

second girl: ha aur bahut hi sudar dhekh raha hai. Kas wo tumara duhla nahi hotha tho main hi usse padathi.

one girl: tumara tho chanse gaya.

second girl: purvi unnka koi bhai hai na tho jarur mere liye baath kar na. bhada bhai nahi sahi chotho bhai bhi  
chaltha ha.

purvi: please bas karo tum donno. And for you kind information unnka koi bhai nahi hai.

one girl: on no tumara chanse to gaya ( poiting towards second girl).

in purvi's room one beautifully girl enter. ( bG)

BG: are purvi tu ready ho gayi.

purvi: main tumse naraz hu kya hai yaar apne aap ko meri dosh kahathi hai aur dheer se athi hai. This is not fear  
anu.

anu: kya karu yaar wo kuch jaruri kaam tha iss liye .

purvi: ye tho tera hamesha ka hai.

anu: nahi yaar. Wo sabh chod jab main a rahi thi tho tumara pyaar bhai nahi dhekhayi pada kaha pe hai.

purvi: wo bhai mission par gaye hai.

anu: kya tumari shaadi aur daya nahi hai.

purvi: ha par kya kare kaam is always first.

anu: ha . Par ye sabh teek ha. Par ab tho shaaadi main mazahi nahi ayega. Daya ke saath flart karne ko nahi  
milega yaar. Daya ki job bhi na . ( purvi see shreya face. ) ( shreya see with shock expression)

purvi: are yaar uss baath ko bul javo. Agar bhai yaha pe hothe tho bhi nahi kar pathi

anu: purvi tume pata hai anushka ke liye koi hi bhi kaam impossible nahi ha.

purvi: ha janthi hu par ab bhai ki jindgi badal gayi hai.

anu: matlab kya hai tera ha.

purvi: wo kya hai na daya bhai ki sagai ho gayi hai. Unnki honewali wife yani meri chotti bhabhi bhi yaha pe hai.

anu: kya daya ki sagai ho gayi aur tumne muje nahi baathya. This not fear yaar. Acha wo sabh chod kon hai mere  
aur daya ke bich main anewali. Are muje bhi pata hona chahiye na jis ki vajase daya ne anushka ko tukara kar  
kissi aur se shaadi kar ne ja raha hai.

purvi: bas kar dramebaz. Inn se milo ( pointing towa shreya) ye hai meri honewali chotti bhabhi shreya

anu: hi shreya main purvi ki dosh hu.

shreya: hi.

anu: woo kya baath hai daya ne tho bahut hi sudar wife dud liyi main daya se gussa hu ussne mere baare  
main kuch bhi nahi socha.

purvi: anu bas karo yaar wo sabh baathe bhai se kar .

anu to shreya

anu: vayase shreya ye arrange maaariage hai na muje pata hai love marriage kar na daya ki bas ki baath nahi  
hai. Vayase tum mumbai ki ho na.

shreya: nahi delhi ki hu.

anu: woo . kya tum bhi cid officers ho?

shreya: nahi

anu take the daya photo and kept inside the shreya were stand. And

anu: purvi vayase shreya aur daya ki jodi bahut t hi sudar hai wo kahathe hai na ram milayi jodi. Made for each  
other.

purvi: ha pata hai. Maa ne shreya ko pasad kya hai bhai ke liye.

anu: aunty ki pasad bahut hi sudar hai. Manna padega aunty ki pasad ko. Vayase shreya cong. For you futher life  
you got best life partner best nahi world best life partners.

shreya: thanx . Muje kaam hai tum log baathe karo main abhi ayi.

shreya left from their.

 **kya anushka ki baathe sunkar daya aur shreya ka rishtha problem main a sakhath ? Ye sab janne kiye next  
update ka wait kijaye.**

 **janthi hu short hai.**

 **please review dena.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **in purvi's room**

anu: purvi sayad mera daya ke bhare main bol na shreya ko bura laga tum tho muje janthi ho na  
main tho mazak kar rahi thi.

purvi: nahi yaisi koi baath nahi hai.

in hall shreya tarika ko madat kar thi hai.

shreya ko anu ke baathe yaad athi hai.

tarika call shreya many time. But she did not replay.

tarika with bit louded: shreya shreya

shreya came in sence.

shreya: ha bhabhi aapne kuch kaha.

tarika: ha wo main kabse tume bola rahi hu par tum kahi par kho chuki ho shayad daya ki yaad main nahi?

shreya: nahi bhabhi yaisi baath nahi bas yaise hi

tarika: shreya baath kya hai tum mujse kah sakhathi ho. Tume kisine kuch kaha hai kya?

shreya: nahi bhabhi.

tarika: tho baath kya hai dhekho jara tumara chehara kaise utara huva hai. Kya baath hai baath vo muje.

shreya: bhabhi wo main wo main kuch nahi.

tarika: shreya baath kya hai tume kuch kaha na hai . Bolo varna main maa ko bula vugi.

shreya: nahi bhabhi maa nahi. Bhabhi main wo …Wo bhabhi kya purvi ki friends anushka daya se pyaar kar thi hai

tarika: ye tumse kisne kaha

shreya: kisi ne wo anu bol rahi thi iss liye.

tarika: nahi shreya wo kya hai anu ko mazak kar ne ki adat hai . Agar daya usse pyaar kar tha tho wo tumse shaadi  
ke liye ha nahi kar tha. Aur sach kahu tho daya ke ankho main tumare liye pyaar dhekhtha hai. Daya sirf tumse  
pyaar kar tha hai. Daya jab se tumse mila aur tum logo ki sagai huyi hai tab se daya ke ankho main ek alag tarki  
chamak hai jo main pahale kabhi nahi dhekhi thi. shreya kya tume daya par barosha nahi hai.

shreya: hai bhabhi muje unn par khudse bhi jada barosha hai. Muje pata hai wo kabhi bhi mujse juth nahi bolthe  
Aur anu jis tarse daya ki baath kar rahi tho mere man main ye sabh agaya.

tarika: shreya tume pata hai iss hi pyaar kahathe hai. Tum daya ko kisi aur ke saath nahi dhelkh sakhathi hai.  
You feel jealous. May I right.

shreya with shy & smile.

shreya: bhabhi aap bhi.

and they done their work.

pandit ji call dulhan.

deepika: shreya aur tarika bahu purvi ko lekar ajavo .

tarika and shreya nodded. And move towards purvi's room. And bring purvi in hall.

purvi sit near rajat . Panditji start the mantra.

abhijit stand with adi and all the cid members. Purvi's left hand shreya and tarika stand and right hand deepika.

pradyuman & salunkhe are one coners.

rajat and purvi done all the rasam of maariage

panditji: ab aap dono pati- patni ho . Fero keliye ghat bhadan karo.

tarika came farward and done the ghat bhadan.

rajat and purvi complete their saath here.

and tha deepika and pradyuman done the kyadan of purvi. Panditji decelared the marriage is complete.

deepika: tarika bahu bedai ki tayari ka rthe hai.

tarika: ha maa.

purvi and rajat take all elders blassing (aashirawad)

purvi hug her mummy papa ( deepika & pradhyuman)

deepika: damaji hamari bachi ka dhyan rakhaye.

rajat: ji maa.

pradhyuma holding the hand infrant of rajat father.

pradhyuman: bhaisahab agar meri bachi se koi bhi chuk ho tho usse maaf kar na.

rajat faher: bhaisahab main bahu lekar nahi ja raha hu balki beti lekar ja raha hu. Purvi meri ghar ki beti hai. Aur  
main aap ko promise kar tha hu purvi ko kabhi kabhi duk nahi hoga.

deepika: bhaisahab agar sabhi betiyo ko aap jaise sasur mile tho betiyo ke maa baap ko chita kar ne ki koi bhi jarur nahi hai.

purvi hug abhijit

abhijit: kush raho . Rajat purvi ka khayaal raho.

rajat: ji sir.

purvi move towards tarika. Hug tarika

tarika: kush raho donno. Purvi agar rajat tume tag kare tho muje baath na main usske kan khicugi.

rajat: jiji yaisi nabat hi nahi ane duga. Main aapki nand ko kush rakhoga.

than purvi move towards hug shreya.

purvi: shreya bhabhi aapna khayaal rakhye aur ha jab bhai ayege na tho bhai ko sabalena . Main janthi hu wo muje  
bahut miss karege.

shreya nodded.

shreya: purvi aapna khayaal rakhana. Ok

purvi nodded.

purvi move towards her new house with happily. To start her new life.

purvi and rajat and all gust left.

tarika also left with them.

 **in rajat house.**

tarika reached their.

tarika take the purvi in rajat house. With doing aarthi. And kalash rasam.

purvi enter in house.

after some time tarika left from their.

 **in pradyuman mansion**

deepika: purvi ke jane ke bhad ghar kitna suna sunna lag raha hai. And tears is coming from her eye.

pradyuman: ha deepika . Yaisa kyu nahi ho sakhatha hum aapne beti ko aapne paas hi rakhathe.

salunkhe: pradhyuman ye tho sadoyo se cha araha hai.

pradyuman: ha par beti ko bhida karthe samay bahut duk hotha hai.

salunkhe: pradhyuman purvi tho isi sahar main jab chaye jakar mil lo.

deepika: ha bhaisahab par ab wo parayi ho gayi hai.

abhijit: maa purvi abhi bhi hamari bahan hai aur aap ki beti.

adi: papa buva kaha gayi hai. Papa aap buva ko bulayo muje buva ki yaad a rahi hai.

abhijit: adi beta buva rajat uncle ke ghar gayi hai aur wo ab vahi rahegi.

adi: nahi muje buva chahiyr. Dadi buva ko bulavo na.

deepika: nahi adi ab buva nahi aygi.

adi: par nahi muje chahiye. Matlb chahiye.

shreya hold adi in her lap and say.

shreya: adi beta aap aapne buva ko miss kar rahe hai na

adi: ha chachi

shreya: adi beta aapki buva aapne ghar gayi hai unnki shaadi ho gayi hai na issleye. Wo ab rajat uncle ke saath

unke ghar main rahegi. Aap good boy hoga aur samjbhar bache yaise rothe nai. Agar aap yaise  
royege tho buva bhi royege. Aur agar buva roye tho aapko acha lagega?

adi: nahi ok chachi main nahi rohuga.

meanstime tarika came.

tarika: kya baathe ho rai hai. Chachi bathije ke bich.

shreya: kuch nahi bhabhi . Bhabhi wo purvi kaisi hai wo teek hai na.

deepika: ha bahu purvi teek hai na?

tarika: ha. Teek hai

abhijit: shreya kya baath hai hamar itne samjane ke bhad bhi adi nahi samj raha tha par tumare samjane ke bhad  
tho ye samj gaya.

adi: papa wo kya hai na chachi bahut achi hai .

abhijit: acha bachu aur hum log bure hai. Chachi abhi bhi tak iss ghar main nahi ayi tho ye hal hai ajayegi tho kya.

tarika: shreya tum aur daya milke usse bhigad kar rakho ge. Pahale daya tha ab tum.

deepika: ab tho iss ghar main dubara sahanai bajegi.

tarika: ha maa ab shreya iss ghar main offically a jayegi kyu shreya.

deepika: ha muje ussi din ki rah hai. Mere bete kejindgi main bhi kushi ayegi.

tarika: maa aapne daya ko notice kiya tha jab se usski sagai huyi hai tab se usske chahare par ek alag hi tarh ki chamk dhikhathi hai.

deepika: ha .

shreya: maa muje kal delhi nikalna hai papa ka message aya tha.

tarika: shreya kyu aur do din rakhona aur kal tho purvi bhi ane wali hai.

shreya: bhabhi main rukhthi par papa ka message aya hai koi jarur kaam aya hoga.

deepika: purvi bhi gayi aur ab tum javogi tho ye ghar sach main suna hoga.

tarika: ha shreya . Ok shreya javo tum par promise karo agali bhaar jab avogi tho bahut din rukhogi.

shreya: ha jarur.

abhijit: are tarika ji aap ye kya kaha rahi hai. Shreya iss bhaar yaha pe hamesha keliye anewali hai kyu shreya.

shreya smile.

deepika: shreya chalo tum packing karo aur main nandini rakesh bhaisahab sachin aur kajal keliye gift rakhe hai  
wo bhi pack karo.

adi: chachi aap kaha ja rahi ho.

shreya: wo mere ghar.

adi: nahi chachi kahi nahi hayegi .

shreya: adi beta main bahut hi jaldi avugi.

adi: par chachi.

tarika: adi chachi ab chachu ke saath iss ghar main ajayegi hamesha keliye.

abhijit: iss bhar chachi ko jane do alagi bhar ayegi na tho wo hamare saath hi rahegi.

adi: chachi promise aap agli bhar ayegi tho yahi rahegi na. pakka wala promises.

shreya: smile ha pakka wala promises.

deepika left with shreya in her room's.

and tarika khane ki tayari kar ne keliye lagthi hai.

 **in shreya room's.**

deepika: shreya tum jab bhi athi ho tho jaldi hi jathi ho.

shreya: maa wo kuch kaam hai par agali bhar avugi tho jaldi nahi javugi.

deepika: ab tho tume hamesh ke leye ana hai. ( deepika hand over him the gift )

deepika: inne bhi pach kar de.

shreya pack the gift in her bag.

deepika: shreya muje pata hai tum daya ko miss kar kayi ho. Soch kar tho ayi hogi na . ye samay daya ke saath  
gujaregi par daya ko achanak mission ke liye jana pada.

deepika: shreya beta ye cid ki nokari hai hi yaisi.

shreya pack complete her packing and they both left for dinner. They complete their dinner and go for sleep.

…

…

 **please review dena.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **divya - sorry divya iss story main main aap ko Included nahi kar sakhathi par promise agali story main jarur karugi  
one more time sorry dear.**

 **in moring**

 **Pradhyuman mansion**

abhijit adi and pradyuman wake up with sweet voice of aarthi.

shreya is sing the aarthi.

they all done the aarthi .

deepika: aaj shreya ja rahi hai. Ab hum ye sweet voice sun neke liye Aur 1 mahina wait kar padega.

tarika: ha maa shreya jaldi se iss ghar main aajavo.

abhijit: tarika ji breakfast milega ki yaise baatho main lagegi.

tarika: bhi layi aap log baith ye .

tarika move towards kitchen and shreya also go.

deepika: purvi ke janeke bhaad ghar kitna suna lag raha hai.

pradyuman: ha par betiya hoti hai paraya dan.

deepika: hum bahut hi kush kismat hai humari beti issi shahar main hai. Hum jab chahe aapni beti ko milne ja sakhathe hai. Par nandini aur rakesh bhaisahab ka kya jab shreya ki shaadi hogi aur wo mumbai main ayegi.

pradhyuman: ha deepika . Shreya tho rakesh ki dil ki dakhan hai.

deepika: ha nandini baath rahi thi ki jab se shreya videsh se padai kar ke ayi ha tab se rakesh bhaisahab ki subha  
shreya ka chehar dhekhe bina nahi rah nahi sakhathe .

meanstime shreya and tarika came with breakfast

deepika: shreya beta tum baitho . Kitna kaam karogi .

shreya nodded and sit near deepika.

deepika: abhijit tum purvi ko lele ja raho na tabhi shreya ko bhi air port pe chodo uski fligt 11.00 am ki hai.

abhijit: ji maa.

all done their breakfast . And than abhijit and shreya left.

abhijit shreya ki fligth take off hone ke bhad purvi ke ghar jatha hai.

 **in rajat house.**

abhijit rang the bell.

purvi open the door. And hug abhijit.

purvi: bhai agaye aap.

abhijit enter in house. And ask about rajat father health.

rajat father ( rf)

rf: abhijit bete kaise ho.

abhijit: main teek hu.

rajat: are sir aap.

abhijit: rajat ab hum ghar pe hai aur ghar pe sir acha nahi dhekhatha hai.

purvi: ha rajat aap bhai ko sir bol the hai na tho bureau jasa lagatha hai.

rajat: tho teek hai. Nahi kahuga main sir.

abhijit: uncle main wo purvi ko le ne aya tha

rf: ha ha kyu nahi.

rf: purvi beta ready ho javo.

purvi nodded. And left from their.

 **after 15 min purvi came.**

purvi: papa main chal thi hu.

rf: ha aur shaam ko rajat tume le ne ajayega.

purvi: ok

abhijit: tho uncle hum chalthe hai.

purvi say bye rajat in his eye. And left with abhijit.

 **after 30 min they both reached pyadyumana manssion.**

deepika open the door and firstlly hug purvi.

deepika: purvi kaisi ho.

purvi: main teek hu. Maa indhar nahi bulavo gi. Yaha se hi halchal puchegi.

deepika: indhar aa na.

purvi enter in house.

purvi: maa shreya bhabhi kaha hai.

deepika: purvi ko chali gayi.

purvi: kya par itne jaldi.

deepika: usske papa ne usse bulaya hai.

tarika: purvi new ghar kaisa hai.

purvi: kya bhabhi aap bhi. Aur adi kaha pe hai.

tarika: soya hai

purvi: abhi bhi

tarika: ha .

deepika: tu baith main tere liye khane ke liye kuch banathi hu.

abhijit: maa main bureau keliye nikhaltha hu.

purvi: bhai aaj bhi buraeu

abhijit: purvi jana tho padega hi . Shaadi ki vajase kaam par teek se ja nahi paya.

purvi: bhabhi aap tho nahi ja rahi ho na.

tarika: nahi.

purvi: tho teek hai.

abhijit: shaam ko jaldi ane ki koshish jarur karuga.

purvi: bhai koshish nahi ana hai.

abhijit: dhekhatha hu.

abhijit left from their.

purvi: bhabhi papa

tarika: wo salunkhe sir ki tabayat teek nahi hai tho unnke saath gaye hai.

after some time deepika came with khana. And fillded to purvi.

and do the normal talk.

purvi: bhabhi sach main shreya bhabhi ko usske papa ka phone aya tha kya.

tarika: ha shreya ne yahi baath ya tha. Par tu kyu puch rahi ho.

purvi: wo kya hai na. kal

deepika: kya huva tha kal. Purvi saf saf bolo.

purvi: bhabhi main aap ko baath na bul gayi

tarika: kya purvi.

purvi: wo aap ko tho pata hai anu ko mazak karne ki adat hai. Tho usne mazak main kaha tha ki

tarika: ha muje pata hai

purvi: aap ko par kaise.

tarika: wo shreya ne mujse puch tha.

purvi: bhabhi main shreya bhabhi ki galtfami dur kar ne wali thi ki wo vaha se chali gayi.

tarika: don't waary purvi shreya ko main baath hai ki yaisa kuch nahi hai.

purvi: thank god bhabhi aapne shreya bhabhi se baath kiyi . Main unnse aaj baath kar ne wali thi.

deepika: muje kuch baathvo gi bhi.

tarika and purvi narrated all to deepika.

deepika: tum bache bhi na.

 **here in delhi**

shreya reached here house.

nandini: a gayi tu ye baatha shaadi kaisi thi. Purvi kaisi dikhathi thi shaadi ke jode purvi ke badai kaise rahi

shreya: mumma ek min. saas tho lele de.

nandini: tuje pata hai na muje bhi ana tha par tere papa ke kaam.

shreya: mumma papa aur bhabhi kaha hai. Aur papa ne muje jaldi kyu bulaya.

nandini: pata nahi donno baap bete main kya khichadi pak rahi hai. Muje nahi baaththe. Sirf inta baath ya ki shreya  
ke ane ke baath bathayege.

shreya: mumma tho main fresh hothi hu.

nandini: ha main khane ki tayari kar thi hu.

shreya left from their.

 **here in mumbai**

at the evening rajat came to pick the purvi.

he meet all the of them. And done the some chit chat to them and than left from their.

deepika: sabh gaye ab ghar suna suna laga raha hai na tarika bahu.

tarika: ha maa pata nahi chala ki kab shaadi ki rasame khatam ho gayi hai hamari purvi ghar gayi.

deepika: ha bacho ke vajase se ghar main se sunap gayab ho jatha hai.

tarika: maa ab bahut hi jaldi iss ghar main ek aur nayi sadase anewali hai.

deepika: ha tarika bahu main tho daya aur shreya ki shaadi ka wait kar rahi hu kab ye din gujare aur shreya daya  
ki dulhan banke iss ghar main aye.

tarika: uss din ka tho sabh ko itazaar hai maa.

meantime adi came.

adi: mumma chachu kab ayege. Muje unnki yaad arahi hai. Aap unne phone kar ke puche wo kab a rahe hai.

tarika: adi chachu bahut hi jaldi a jayega.

adi: mumma I miss chachu

tarika: ha pata hai par chachu ko kaam hai na. wo khatam ho jane ke baad a jayege wo.

meanstime tarika phone raing . Tarika see the caller id .

tarika: ha shreya bolo. Puch gayi na tum.

shreya: ha bhabhi .

tarika: anuty uncle kaise hai.

shreya: mumma papa teek hai. Bhabhi purvi kaisi hai. Wo ayi thi na ghar pe aaj.

tarika: ha ayi thi tume puch rahi thi

shreya: bhabhi purvi ko milna chahathi par yaha ana pada. Koi bhad nahi fir kabhi din milugi.

tarika: ha jarur.

tarika: ok shreya main

shreya: bhabhi ab main phone rakhathi hu bye take care. ( Shreya disconnected the call).

 **friend happy diwali in advance**

 **review dena mat bulna.**

 **take care and enjoy Diwali festival with lot of happiness.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **here in delhi.**

shreya: mumma papa abhi tak nahi aye aur ye bhai bhi

nanndini: a jayege. Thoda time wait karo shreya.

shreya: wait hi nahi ho raha hai mumma

meantime rakesh sachin and kajal.

rakesh: are shreya tum a gayi.

shreya: are kya baath hai aap sabh log ek saath

sachin: gudiya tu teek hai na.

kajal: shreya shaadi kaisi thi

shreya: achi thi sabh log aap log ko puch rahe the.

rakesh: vaha purvi ki shaadi thi par yaha nanadini ne mera dimag khaya. Ye kaiha kar ki agar hum log bhi jathe tho.

shreya: papa mumma ka bhi man tha par aap ka kaam tha na.

nandini: aap ko kya muje bhi purvi ko shaadi ke jode main dhekhna tha.

shreya: papa aapne muje kitne jaldi kyu bulaya. Wo sab log chahathe the ki main aur kuch din vaha pe rahu.

rakesh: wo baath ye hai ki.

rakesh to nandini : jara pani milega.

nandini: abhi lekar ayi.

nandini bring the water and handover to rakesh.

shreya: papa baath kya hai aap baathye na.

rakesh: shreya beta maine decided kiya hai ki hum sabh ab mumbai main shift hoge. Ab aur nahi main aapne  
shahar main jana chahatha hu jaha pe mera bachpan gaya hai. Jaha pe mere aapne hai.

nandini: kya sach main.

sachin: ha maa hum sabh mumbai jayege. Hai na good news. Hum log aapni shreya ki shaadi mumbai main karge.

nandini: par sachin innka tho teek hai par tumari nakari yaha hai aur tum log yaha pe ye teek nai hai. Jayege tho  
ek saath. Nahi tho koi bhi nahi jayege.

sachin: maa pahale baath tho sunno wo baath ye hai ki meri transfer ho gayi hai. Wo bhi mumbai mai.

shreya: kya bhai woo ye tho vakai main good news hai.

nandini: kya tumari transfer hogi aur tumne muje nahi baathya.

sachin: maa main baathna chahatha tha par papa ne mana ki unno ne kaha ki jab gudiya ayegi tho baath dege.

rakesh: sachin ne muje baath ya tha. Aur sachin ne baath ne ke bhad si main ne tay kiya ki ab hum mumbai shift  
hoge.

shreya: kya baath hai bhai ab tho aap ki aur papa ki baath milne layi hai. Ab muje tension nahi hai.

kajal: sachin tumne muje nahi baathaya.

sachin: wo kya hai nai ladkiyo ke paith main koi bhi baath nahi chupathi issa liye.

kajal: mummy dhekha na sachin kya kahathe hai.

rakesh: nandini tum hamesh hi chahathi thi na humari betiki dolli harame ghar se hi nikahle wo ghar jaha pe tum  
dolli main baith kar aayi thi.

nandini: ha par wo ghar tho aapne bech daya hai na.

rakesh: ha bech diya tha par wo ghar jisko maine bechtha ussko wo bech na hai iss liye maine wo ghar khardiya.

nandini: kya hamara ghar vapas mil gaya.

rakesh: ha muje pata hai maine uss ghar ko bechne ka decision liya tha tab hume paiso ki jarur th. Maine bhi uss  
ghar ko bech na nahi chahatha tha par alat ki vajase muje wo bech na pada.

nandini: uss ghar se hamari bahut hi yaade judi hai. Aapka bachpan vaha gaya hai. Main shaadi kar ke uss ghar  
ghar ayi the. Hamare sachin ka bachpan vaha gaya Hai. Aapne bahut acha kiya wo ghar lekar .

rakesh: tho hamari bete ki bidai uss ghar se hogi.

nandini: hum logo ko kab nikha lana hai

rakesh: bas 1 mahine main yaha ka sare khatam karege aur chale jayege aapne sahar main. Jaha aapne log hai.

nandini: tho teek hai main deepika bhabhi ko phone kar thi hu aur baath thi hu ki hum log mumbai a rahe hai.

rakesh: nahi nandini unn log ko surpise dege.

nandini: ha ye bhi teek hai.

shreya: woooo mumma ab hum log mumbai main woo kitna maza ayega.

kajal: shreya muje pata hai tum kitni kyu kush ho rahi ho. Agar hum mumbai main gaye tho tum har raj daya juju se  
mil sakhathi ho ha iss leye.

shreya: bhabhi aap bhi vase aapki posting mumbai cid main huyi hai.

sachin: ha maine aapne juja ji ke saath kaam karuga.

kajal: wooooooo sachin kitna maza ayga. Jab jija sala ek hi office mai.

than they done as uswell talk. And done their dnner and then goen for sleep.

like the days and going in both the family.

 **after 1 month**

in delhi chedda family is now shifted in mumbai.

they all move towards mumbai.

they all move to the their house.

rakesh open the house.

nandini: kitne saalo main iss ghar main ayi hu.

kajal: woooo maa humara ghar tho bahut hi acha hai.

and kajal sachin and shreya enter in house.

nandini: kajal ek minute ruko tum iss ghar main pahali bhaar ayi ho . Main chahathi hu tum jis tarah uss ghar main  
ayi thi yaise iss ghar main bhi avo.

nandini bring the aarthi. Take the kajal in house like a newlly wedded dulhan.

shreya: woo bhabhi kya baath hai.

sachin: maa ye sab saman main kamre main lekar rakhtha hu.

nandini: ha.

and nandini kajal and shreya busy with doing the work .

rakesh: main jake aram kar tha hu.

sachin came their. And say.

sachin: maa muje office jana hai accption bhi dena main nikaltha hu.

sachin: Ha yaad aya gudiya wo daya jjija ji ab ayege. Kuch pata hai.

shreya: pata nahi baath rahe the ki 2 mahine ka mission hai . kabhi bhi a sakhathe hai.

sachin: ok main chalatha hu. Sachin left from their.

sachin reached the bureau and give the acception but his bed luck abhijit vaha par nahi hotha hai. Aur sachin aapna  
accception letter rajat ko detha hai.

 **at 6.30 pm he left from bureau.**

 **in pradyuman mansion**

deepika: ye nandini ka phone nahi laga raha hai. Kab se try kar rahi hu. Abhi bhi swtich off a raha hai.

tarika: tho maa shreya ko kijaye na.

deepika: kiya tha par usska bhi nahi lag raha hai.

tarika: sayad kayi bahar age hoge.

pradhyuman: ha ho sakhatha hai.

deeppik: tarika adi kaha pe hai dhik nahi raha hai.

tarika: maa wo abhijit ke saath hai. Adi daya ko bahut miss kar raha hai. Jab se adi ko sab samjane laga hai tab se  
daya pahali bhar itne mahine ghar se bahar raha hai.

deepika: ha kya tume puch hai abhijit se daya kab tak ajayega yaha.

tarika: nahi . Abhijit bhi daya ko bahut miss kar raha hai. Iss liye main daya ka topics nahi nikala.

pradyuman: deepika chita mat karo ajayega. Wo tume pata hai na wo ek cid officers hai.

deepika: ha pata hai iss liye chita ho rahi iss naikari main koi bhi barosha nahi hai kab kya sune ko mile. Jab bhi  
daya aur abhijit kahi bahar jathe hai tho ji bahut gabaratha hai. Man ye chahatha hai ki kab aapne bache ko dhekhu  
aap nahi samjege main maa hu.

pradhyuman: deepika main jantha hu . Tumare a dar lajami hai . Par bhagawan par barosha rakho daya teek  
ho ume aapne bhagawan par vishwas hai na.

deepika: ha unne ki vishwas ki vajase maine aapse shaadi ki aur itna acha parivaar aaj mere saath hai. Meri beti ki  
shaadi huyi aur ab kuchi donno main daya ki bhi.

abhijit and adi came in living room.

adi: dadu hum log kal nanu se milne jayege.

pradhyuman: par tere nanu ko kaam hai hum Sunday ko jayege.

adi: nahi hum kal jayege. Fl main muje vaibhav uncle se bhi milna hai.

tarika: adi dadaji ne kaha na Sunday ko chalege matlab Sunday ko chalege.

adi: aap koi bhi mujse pyaar nahi kar the. Sirf chachu hi karthe agar wo yaha hothe tho muje kabhi kabhi mana nahi  
karthe.

abhijit: adi beta hum Sunday ko sabh nanu ke ghar chalege. Aur vaha pe vaibhav uncle ko bulayege. Kal nahi  
main promise kar tha hu tumse. Ok.

adi: par papa

abhijit: tum good boy hona good boy yaise nahi karthe.

adi: ok papa .

than they some chit chat than done dinner. And go to the sleep.

 **shreya house.**

all are sited in diying table and doing their dinner.

kajal: sachin tum aaj burea gaye the na tho abhijit bhai se mile na .

sachin: nahi wo ajj nahi ahe. Maine mera acception letter rajat sir ko diya.

kajal: shreya ye rajat vahi na jiski shaadi purvi se huyi hai.

shreya: ha bhabhi rajat ji ache hai.

nandini: acha huva abhijit tumse nahi mila agar mila hotha tho hum log kaise unn logo ko kal surprise vist de  
pathe.

kajal: ha ye batha tho hai.

rakesh: ha kal hum sabh pradhyuman ke ghar jayege.

sachin: ha papa aur main uncle se mil bhi pavuga. Unnke bhare main sirf suna tha par kabhi dhekha nahi hune.

with little chit chat the all finished their dinner and go to the sleep.

 **in morning**

 **in pradhyuman mansion**

moring is start with aathi of god.

abhijit is getting ready for bureau. And tarika adi ko school ke liye ready kar thi hai.

and living room main pradhyuman newspar padtha hai. Kitchen main deepika breasfast banathi hai. After some  
time all gether in living room for breakfast. And all sited in for breakfast.

deepika handover the chaiy to pradhyuman. And other also.

tarika: adi jaldi karo school ke liye late ho jayega.

adi: ha mumma.

adi finished his breakfast.

tarika to their driver.

tarika: ramu kaka adi ko school chod ke ana jara.

adi: mumma papa ke saath kyu nahi.

tarika: papa aaj late jayege.

adi nooded and left with ramu kaka

 **here in shreya house.**

Thydone thair aarthi and done thair breakfast.

 **at breakfast.**

nandini: aap log office se tho jaldi ayege na.

rakesh: ha bas 1 hrs ka hi kaam hai hum log bas gaye aur aye.

shreya: kya papa aaj bhi office aaj tho uncle se mil ne janevale the na fir ye.

kajal: shreya kya baath hai itni kyu utalvi ho rahi ho daya jiju nahi hai.

shreya: bhabhi aap bhi na. main daya se mil ke nahi balki adi se milna hai muje jab main ayi thi hai tho wo bichara  
ro rahatha.

kajal: ha ha pata hai.

rakesh: shreya tume bhi mere saath ana hai.

shreya : ok

nandini: sachin tumara kya progreamme hai.

sachin: mummy main tho ajj ghar pe hi rahuga. Main ne aaj chutthi liyi ha.

kajal: papa muje bhi ana hoga office main.

rakesh: nahi tum aaj ghar pe raho sachin bhi ghar pe hi hai na tho enjoy.

kajal: agar aap kaho tho main bhi athi hu.

rakesh: nahi.

nandini: kajal tum mere saath raho ghar bhi laga na hai.

kajal: ok mummy.

than shreya and rakesh left from house.

and sachin aapne bed room main jatha hai. Aur nandini aur kajal kaam kar ne lagathe hai.

 **here in pradhyuman mansion**

they doing their breakfast.

abhijit tarika bureau ke liye nikalathe hai.

 **in shreya's house**

shreya and her father came to complete their work.

nandini: aap log agaye. Aap log fresh ho jane usske bhad hum deepika bhabhi ke ghar jayege.

shreya: ha mumma main abhi ayi.

rakesh also move.

 **in bureau**

abhijit phone ring

some one call and he is shock to hear the news.

he call tarika.

tarika: ha bolo abhijit phone kyu kiya.

abhijit: tarika abhi ke bhi ghar jana hai. Parking lot main milo muje.

tarika: baath kya hai abhijit baathvo tho sahi.

abhijit: baath hu .

tarika came in parking lot abhijit also came their.

tarika: kya baath hai abhijit tume muje kyu bulaya hai. Aur kaha ghar jana hai adi teek hai na

abhijit: ha adi teek hai bas chalo ghar

tarika: abhijit baathvo tho sahi kya hai.

abhijit: tarika ghadi main baitho.

tarika nodded and sit in the car.

 **..**

…

…

 **kya huva hai abhijit sir itne tension main kyu hai ye main agle chapter main baatha vugi.**

 **please review jarur dena.**


	13. Chapter 13

**here in shreya house.**

they all ready to came in daya house.

all are sited in the car and drawn the car towards pradhyuman mansion.

abhijit and tarika reached the house.

deepika open the door.

deepika: are tum doono kitni jaldi koi kaam nahi hai kya?

tarika: maa ye abhijit kuch baathe bhi nahi bas kaha ki ghar jana hai muje bhi lekar aye hai.

abhijit: tarika.

deepika: acha huva tum log agaye .

abhijit and tarika enter in the house.

abhijit: maa papa kaha hai.

pradhyuma: kya baath hai abhijit ajj athe hi muje dud rahe ho.

abhijit: kuch nahi yaise hi.

after some second.

abhijit: maa coffee milegi

deepika: ha abhi lekar ayi.

deepika to go in the kitchen.

shreya's and her family reached the pradhyuman mansion.

abhijit: papa wo main muje main.

tarika: baath kya hai.

pradhyuman: abhijit baath kya hai saf saf bolo kya baath hai aur tum bolne main kyu kichka rahe ho.

abhijit: papa wo daya daya .

pradhyuman: kya abhijit daya ko kya.

abhijit: papa wo head office se phone aya hai ki daya jis mission ke liye gaya tha wo mission complete hoga ya par  
papa hamara daya. Papa daya after some second

abhijit: papa ek bomb blash main daya ki death hogayi. Dhamaka itna bada tha ki kuch bhi nahi mila. Sirf kuch cheje  
mili hai.

deepika hear the and felt the glass from her hand. And rushed to the abhijit.

deepika: abhijit kya bol rahe ho hosh main tho ho tume jarur galt information mili hai mera daya ko kuch nahi ho  
sakhatha.

tarika: maa tarika try to console deepika.

deepika: abhijit kaho ye sabh juth hai.

abhijit: nahi maa ye sabh sach hai hamara daya ab kabhi vapas nahi ayega.

in the door shreya and her family hear it.

shreya: kya nahi …. Nahi.

all turn and see shreya is on the door.

Shreya would felt on floor. But kajal hold.

Nandini rushed to d deepika. Console deepika.

Tarika:abhijit hum sure ho na.

abhijit: ha tarika head office se call aya tha muje aur sari jan kari se hi muje ye baath chala .

pradhyuman: kya daya humara daya. Rakesh move towards pradhyuman.

rakesh hold pradhyuman hand and managed to settle on couch.

nandini: bhabhi sambhalo aapne aapko.

deepika: kaise nandini daya mera beta tha. Agar usse ek bi kharoj hothi tho muje dard hotha tha. Daya yaise kasie  
ja sakhatha hai aapni maa ko chodke kaise. Ussne ek bhaar bhi nahi soch ki usske bigar usski maa kaisi jiyegi.

kajal some how handel shreya and sited her in couch. Shreya chup si thi she didi not cryed.

kajal: shreya kuch tho kaho. Shreya please kuch tho kaho. Sachin shreya ko dhekhona

tarika move towards shreya .

tarika: kajal yaisi karke shreya ko rulavo agar ye yaisi hi rahi tho achi baath nahi hai.

kajal: ji bhabhi.

tarika move towards abhijit .

abhijit: tarika ye kya ho gaya mera daya…mera daya… and abhijit hug tarika.

tarika also cryed. But has to become strong for her family.

tarika: abhijit tumne purvi rajat ko baathya.

abhijit: nahi dhyaan main nahi raha abhi baatha vu.

tarika: nahi main rajat ko phone kar tha hu.

abhijit nodded. Tarika informed the rajat

Purvi & rajat came in d pradhyuman mansion.

 **In pradhyuman mansion**

Salunkhe:pradhyuman sambalo aapne aapko agar tum yaisa karega tho bhabhi ko kon sambalega.

Pradhyuman:salunkhe mera daya.

Salunkhe and rakesh console him.

Here kajal shreya ke saath hai.

Purvi enter with rajat.

Purvi:mummy and hug deepika.

And both are crying.

Kajal try to cry shreya she get success.

Shreya cry in loudlly.

Kajal hug shreya. Sachin move towards Shreya..

Sachin:gudiya sambalo aapne aap ko agar tumhi yaise rovogi tho aunty ko kon sabhalega. Jara dhekho unnki taraf.  
Unnone aapna beta khoya hai.

Shreya:bhai daya. Muje nahi pata ki humari wo baathe akhari thi.

After some time the officers came with saman of daya. They hand over d cid beach,gun, and suicase of daya.

Abhijit take it all. And the officers left.

 **Day is over**

After 3 day's of death of daya.

 **Pradhyuman mansion**

All are gether in d hall.

All are sited infrant of daya' photho. All are in white dress.

Dcp:pradhyuman take care and your family also.

All the guest the console the pradhyuman and his family All go to there respectivelly house.

Shreya ki bhi family aapne ghar jathi hai.

 **After one month's**

Shreya chup chap hi rahane lagath. Aur jada tar samay wo daya ke ghar jathi.

 **In shreya house**

Nandini bahut dukhi rahane lagi hai shreya ko lekar.

Rakesh:kya baath hai nandini aaj kal chap se ragane lagi ho.

Nandini:rakesha mujse nahi dhekhi jathi aapni bachi ki ye halat. Hamare shreya ke chahare pe hamesha hi muskan  
hothi par ab dhekho smile koso dur hai.

Rakesh: ha hamri shreya ke chahare pe smile kitni achi lagathi thi maine tho dhekha bhi nahi usski smile.

Nandini: hum log kitne kush the shreya aur daya ki saagai huyi thi. Meri shreya dulhan banewali thi par kisi ki najar lagi meri betike kushiyo ko.

kitni kush thi jab usski saagai huyi.

Nandini:main nahi dhakh sakhathi hu shreya ko iss tarah pal pal marthe. Kyu na hum usse kahi bahar beje.  
Agar wo bahar rahegi tho. Daya ko bul jayegi.

Rakesh:ok tum teek kaha rahi ho .hum aaj hi baath karege uss se.

nandini: ha.

rakesh: shreya kha pe gayi hai.

nandini: deepika bhabhi ke ghar athi hi hogi.

 **in the evening the shreya came.**

rakesh nandini kajal and sachin are in hall . And doing the chit .

shreya athi hai aur directlly aapne kamare main jane lagathi hai. Tabhi.

rakesh: shreya beta jara hamase bhi baath kiya karo. Kamare main ja kar kya karegi.

shreya: papa wo main.

nandini: shreya beta avo bhaitho na humare saath.

shreya than sit with them.

rakesh : shreya beta tum MBA karna chahathi thi . Par hume tume yaha pe bulaya aur tum aapna mba nahi pura kar  
payi. Issiliye hum chahathe hai ki tum abh mba complete kare.

shreya: papa ye tho teek hai

rakesh: tho tum tayar ho tho main ajj hi landon main rajiv ko phone kar tha hu aur tumare admission ki baath  
kar ne ko kahatha hu.

shreya: landon main nahi papa main landon nahi javogi. Muje yaha rahana hai. Aapke saath mumma ke saath aur  
maa ke saath.

nandini: shreya tu yaha rahegi tho dukhi hi rahegi. Aur hum tume yaisi til til mar the huve nahi dhekha sakhathe  
tu kyu nahi samjathi. Jo hogaya uss se bul javo aur jindgi main age bhad beta ye samjale ki daya ka saath tere nisheb  
nahi tha. Tu kyu nahi samj rahi hai.

shreya: mumma aap log bhi muje samje na. nahi bul sakhathi mai daya ko. Maine unne aapni jindgi manatha.  
Main unne pyaar kar thi aur jab tak jida hu tab tak karugi.

sachin: gudiya samjane ki koshish kar daya sir iss duniya main nahi hai. Aur kabhi bhi nahi a sakhathi. tu  
kyu nahi unne bulthi.

shreya: ha bhai janthi hu wo nahi par unn ka pyaar hai mere saath aur unne yaade balehi kuchi mahino ki hai  
par main unn yaado ke saath rah lugi.

Kajal:shreya maju lagatha mummy teek kaha rahe tume wo sabha bulkar ab age bhadna chahiye.  
Tumari aur daya ji ki sirf saagai huyi thi.

Shreya: ha bhabhi par maine daya ko aapne pati ke rup main accepted kiya main unne bul nahi sakhathi.  
Main puri jindgi unnki bin bhaiyi vidya jine ke liya tayar hu.

Nandini:shreya tu pagalo jayasi baathe kar rahi hai. Ye sab filmo main achi lagathi asal jindgi main nahi.

Kajal:shreya tuje pata bhi tu kya kaha rahi.

Nandini:shreya hum tumari ye baath nahi kah diya ki mumbai chodkar jaye matlb jaye gi.

Shreya:nahi mumma main nahi javogi. Aur ab main yaha nahi rahugi. Aap log nahi dhekh sakhathe na muje tho teek hu main jarhi hu.

Shreya stand move to d her room.

Nandini:shreya kaha ja rahi hai tu. Sunno tho

 **In shreya's room**

Shreya collect d all d necessary and pack d bag. She left from

 **In hall**

Nandini:shreya ye sabha aur kaha ja rahi hai tu.

Shreya:daya ke daya ki yaade yaado ke saath jene ke liye.

Shreya left from house.

Nandini:shreya rukho

Rakesh:nandini jane do usse.

Nandini:kya par wo.

Rakesh:hum aur kuch kahege tho humari beti humse dur ho jayegi.

Nandini:teek hai main deepika bhabhi ko phone kar thi hu.

Nandini call d deepika.

Nandini:hello bhabhi kaisi ho

Deepika:teek hu. Kya baath hai tum pareshan si laga rahi ho sabha teek hai na shreya teek hai na

Nandini:bhabhi wo shreya (and narrated all d incident to deepika) bhabhi aap bhi bolye kya maine kuch galt kiya.  
main tho sirf aapni beti ko mukurate dhekana chahathi hu. Bas meri yahi galti hai.

Deepika:nandini shant ho samjavugi shreya. Bas usse thodo time shreya sirf tumari beti nahi hai wo meri beti hai. Aur main bhi nahi dhek sakhathi usse yaise til til kar mar the huye.

Shreya reached. Shreya enter in d house.

Shreya:maa (with tear in her eye.)

Tarika:are shreya tum.

Deepika turned. And see shreya.

Deepika: main bhad main phone kar thi hu.

Deepika cut d call.

Shreya run towards deepika and hug her.

Deepika:bas shreya beta.

Deepika and shreya separate from hug.

Shreya:maa main aapke saath rahana chahathi hu.

Deepika: ha kyu nahi beta. Tu muje maa kahathi ho aur puch rahi ho.

Shreya smile.

Deepika:yaise hi smile kar thi raho. Ye smile tumare chehare pe achi lagathi hai.

Shreya:ji maa.

Deepika to tarika.

Deepika:bahu shreya ka saman usske kamare main lejane main usski madat karo.

Tarika:ji maa ji.

Tarika and shreya left from.

Pradhyuman:deepika rakesh aur nandini kahi bahar gaye hai.

Deepika:nahi. Wo baath ye hai and deepika narrated all to them.

Abhijit:maa shreya ye jo karne ja rahi hai usse usse sirf gham hi mile.

Deepika:ha abhijit janthi hu aur main usse ye karne nahi dugi thoda time jane do main usse samjadugi.

Pradhyuman:ha hum usse aapni jindgi kharab hone nahi dege.

deepika: ha main sahi time dhekha kar usse samjadugi.

pradhyuman and abhijit nodded.

 **day over**

 **like this 1 month is over.**

 **in the one coner of country.**

 **at shimla.**

 **ek purane godown main.**

1 person:boss sari tayari huyi bas wo din aneki der.

Boss:muje koi bhi gadabar nahi chahiye aur agar ye plan fail hogaya tho main tum sabhako nahi choduga.

Second person: nahi boss humara plan fail nahi ho sakatha.

Boss: to second person : dhekh nadu police ko pata nahi chalna chahiye.

Nadu:nahi boss maine sabh set kiya hai.

Boss:teek hai.

 **In mumbai**

 **Pradhyuman mansion**

Shreya is on call. After finished the call she move towards deepika & pradhyuman

Shreya:maa muje 15 dinno ke liye shimala jana hai. Wo ek meeting hai.  
Aur meri best friends shimala main rahathi tho socha ja hi rahi wo tho usske saath kuch time spend karu.

Deepika:teek hai kab jana hai.

Shreya:bas kal hi.

Deepika:par ticket ka arregement kaise karogi.

Shreya:papane book kiyi hai. Main packing kar thi hu.

Deepika:ha.

Shreya go to her room. Do the packing.

They do the sleep.

 **In the morning**

Abhijit go early. After some time shreya also go.

Tarika first drop adi in the school and than she also go to the FB.

Shreya reched at shimala and meeting bhi attend kar thi hai. With 3 hrs she finished her meeting.

Than she go the her friends ke ghar jathi hai tho pata chalatha hai ki wo out of state hai.

shreya: ab kya karu ek kaam kar thi hu ajj raat kisi hotel main gujar thi kal vapas javugi mumabi. Shreya left from their.

She take cap .

She get the room in the hotel.

After she take rest and than go to out.

 **In the out side**

Shreya saw one person talking with another.

Shreya:ye donn kya baathe kar rahe hai pass jakar dhekhathi hu. Shreya go to close to them

One person: deal tho achi huyi. Boss kush hoge.

Second person: ha iss bhar ki deal main bahut kamaya hai.

Here shreya try to hear them convesation.

But some one shreya ke sar pe kuch mar tha hai aur usse behosh aapne saath lekar jate hai.

They enter with shreya.

Nadu: see her get shock.

Boss: ye kon hai aur tum log usse yaha kyu lekar aye ho.

One gudda:boss issne humari sari baathe suni hai.

Boss:kya tho tum logo nd usse vahi pe kyu nahi takaya. Ab muh kya dhek rahe ho mar do usse.  
Ek minutes isse pahale hosh main lavo. Second person bring the water shreya ke muh pe martha hai.

Nadu:kya karu nahi muje kaisi bhi kar ke usse bacha na hai par kaise.

Shreya hosh main athi hai.

Shreya:aap kon hai aur main yaha kaise main tho vaha thi.

Boss:tume bahut shok chada hai na logo ki baathe sunna ab marne ke liye tayar ho javo.  
Boss pointed gun to the shreya.

 **kon hai ye nadu aur shreya ka aur iss nadu ka kya ristha hai.**

 **ye agale update main pata cahlega. Vaise aap log bhi soch sakhathe hai ye nadu kon hai aur shreya ke saath kya  
rishatha hai.**

 **please review jarur dena.**


	14. Chapter 14

Nadu:ek minutes boss isse mat marna .

Boss: tumara kya kaha na hai ye ladki humare liye khatra ban sakhathi.

Nadu:boss sochaye agar hamare plan ke bich police ayi tho hum iss ladki par gun tanke aapna plan pura kar sakhathe hai.

Boss: ha tumara kahana teek ha ye humare kaam ki kij hai. Dhekho isse uss kamare main bhad kar lo.

person nodded and move with wo log shreya ko room main bhand kar ke rakhathe hai.

Boss also left from there.

 **In the night**

In the room shreya is tid with roof with the help of chair.

Nadu feel guilty for seeing shreya like this.

Shreya see nadu .

Shreya:kya hai kon hai aap.

Nadu:madam ji khaana laya hu.

Shreya:muje nahi chahiye lekar jaye wo khaana.

Nadu:madam ji kha lijaye

Shreya(in angry):maine kaha na muje nahi khaana. Ek bhaar samjamain nahi atha

Nadu:madam ji bhuke pet aap ko nid nahi ayegi..

Shreya:aap se matalb aap bas jaye yahase.

Shreya(himself):muje bhuk tho lagi hai aur bhuk ke mare nind bhi nahi ayegi yaisa kar thi hu khaa hi lethi hu.

Shreya:acha teek hai. Main khaathi hu. Par mere haath chodo.

Nadu nodded. And move toware shreya. He farward this hand to free shreya from roof. But shreya notice his hand  
and shout.

Shreya: rukho ye tumare paass kaisi.

Nadu:kya madam ji.

Shreya:ye(and showing the his finger ring)

nadu: ye mera hai. Aap ko pasad hai.

Shreya:ye tho daya ki sagai ke din main daya ke finger main pahana yi thi maine.

Nadu:mamad ji aap koi galat fami huyi hai ye meri hai.

Shreya:nahi ye daya ki aapke paass isska matalb aap logo ne daya ko tear felt from shreya.

Shreya is cyred.

nadu can not see her that this and He remove the nakali hair,nakali muche and all other things and slowlly call shreya.

Shreya see up. She shock to see the person she did not spend any second and directlly hug the person (nadu).

Shreya(while hug): aap teek hai na aapko pata hai daya maine aap ko itna miss kiya aapko pata hai aapki death ki  
baath sunkar hum sabh tut gaye the.

After some time they separate from hug.

Daya:shreya i m sorry maine tume rulaya na. Tumari ankho main asu aye na meri vajase.

Shreya:wo sari baathe chod ye aap yaha par hum logo ko baathya tha ki bumb blash main aapi death aur hume aapki  
sari chije mili thi .

Daya:wo sari baathe karne liye ye teek jagah nahi hai. Shreya tum yaha kyu ayi. Ye log bahut hi khatrnak hai.  
agar inn logo ko jarasi bhi banak lagi tho mere saath tume bhi mar sakhathe hai.

Shreya:daya hum abhijit bhai ko contact kar the ha na.

Daya:nahi shreya hum yaisa nahi kar sakhathe. Main iss gang ke itne najdik aya hu. Meri jarasi laparvahi sabh  
barbhad kar sakhathi hai.

Shreya:tho ab kya kare.

Daya:kuch nahi bahut hi jad yaha se jayege.

Daya hear sound.

Daya:shreya koi a raha hai tum khana khovo aur mera naam mat lena.

Daya wear all the things.

one person enter in the room.

1 gudde:tum yaha kya kar rahe ho aur isske haath kyu khaye hai

Daya:wo agar haath nahi khola tha tho ye ladki khana kaisi khati.

1gudde: tu aapni voikat main ne kya tumari baath man liye aur ek baath sunno humare age jane ki  
khoshi mat kar na .

Daya:maine kya kiya hai maine tho sirf boss tho ek ray diye hai bas.

1 gudda:chup kar ye aapne baate aur jaldi se iss ladki ke haath band do.

 **1 gudda left from.**

Daya:tum khovo main abhi bhi aya. Daya left from their.

All the gudda are drinking the sharab.

The over flow of sharab all get sleep.

Daya:main indhar hu usske pass. Tum inpar najar rakhana.

Person:ha sir. Sir ek baath puchu wo ladki kon hai aur kya aap usse janthe ho.

Daya:ha raj wo meri maigetar hai kuch mahino pahale hamari sagaai huye thi aur shaadi bhi hone wali thi Mission  
expend hone ki vajase ho nahi payi.

 **In shreya's room**

 **One person enter.**

Shreya:aap kon hai jaye yaha se.

One persone:come close to shreya.

Shreya:please dur rahaye age mat badna.

One person:wo gusse main tho aur bhi sundar dhekhthi ho. He forward the step towards shreya.

Shreya:age mat badana

 **Daya hear shreya voice.**

Daya:ye avaj tho shreya ki hai.

Daya and raj rushed towardr shreya' room.

Daya see the person. Daya usske sir pe lakdi mar tha hai. Aur wo admi behosh ho jatha hai.

Raj usse lekar jatha hai.

Shreya gabara kar daya ko hug kar thi hai.

Daya:shreya kuch nahi main hu tumare paas. Chalo so javo.

Shreya:daya dar laga tha hai fir se koi na aye.

Daya:shreya chita mat karo bahar raj hai wo mere saath hai aur main bhi hu tumare saath yahi par.

Shreya nodded.

And sit on the floor daya is also sit near her shreya rested her head to daya's shounder.  
Daya is caring the shreya's she sleep.

Daya also sleep.

 **in mumbai**

 **In morning**

person wake up and take the phone and dial another person number.

person(pov): phone switch off a raha hai. Pata nahi kya ho raha hoga vaha bas wo teek ho. Kya main vaha bejkar  
galti kiyi hai. Kuch samj nahi ara hai ki kya karu. Kya main bhi javu vaha pe nahi nahi agar main gaya tho usski jan  
ko khatra ho sakhatha hai. main ye risk nahi le sakhatha. tho main kya karu. bas do din aur wait kar tha hu usske  
phone ka. agar tabhi koi contact nahi huva tho muje jana padega. (than he get up nad move towards wash room.)

 **in shimla In the godown.**

Daya wake up. And see shreya is sleep. He slowlly kiss on her forhead.

After that shreya wake up.

Daya: utha gayi. Chalo main tumare haath bhad tha hu.

Shreya:teek hai.

Daya shreya ke haath pair bhand tha hai.

Daya:shreya i m sorry main tume taklif de raha hu. Par kya karu main majabur hu. Par sach kahu tho muje  
takalif rothi hai tume yaise dhekhar.

Shreya:daya aap sorry mat bolye main kush hu ki main aapke saath hu.

Daya:chalo bahut baathe ho gayi ab main nikhal tha hu. Aur ha dar ne ki koi jarurat nahi hai. Main tumare aspas main hi rahuga.

Shreya nodded. Daya left.

 **Boss came.**

Boss:kaha hai sabhake sabha. Tonny. Raj. Nadu. Kaha mare hai.

Nadu & raj came.

Nadu(daya): boss aap yaha aur iss wakt.

Boss:meri margi aur ye jagah meri hai tho main kabhi bhi a sakhatha tonny kaha hai.

Tonny:boss main yaha pe baatha hai.

Boss:tonny tumare sir pe ye chot kaisi.

Tonny:boss wo kal raat ko gir gaya.

Boss: kal ek bahut hi bhadi draug karni hai ye tum logo ko pata hai. Aur kal hamar Mera matalb hamare big boss  
anewale hai.

Nadu(daya):kon big boss

Boss: ye drag dealer ke bhadasha hai. Aur ha ye iss state ke business man. Par kisi ko pata nahi ki sare draug ke  
mamle main ye hai aur aaj tak police inne nahi pakada payi.

Nadu(daya):kon kya ye business man.

Boss:kal pata chalega.

 **After that boss left.**

Daya gave the information to consert officers.

 **Night pass. The next day arrived.**

All gether boss is also present. Shreya is also their.

Tonny:boss party kabha ayegi .

Boss:boss unne lekar a rahe hai.

Tabhi big boss athe hai.

Boss:boss aap agaye aur party kaha hai.

B B: wo log yaha pe arahe hai.

Boss: ok boss.

Bb see the shreya.

Bb:ye yaha pe.

Boss:boss kya aap iss jadki ko janthe hai

Bb:ha tum logo ne iss kyu rakha hai.

Boss:boss iss ladkine hamari baathe sun liyi thi isi leye iss yaha rakha hai.

Bb:kya ye ladki hamare kaam par khatra la sakhathi hai. Tu logo ko pata hai ye mumbai ke business rakesh chadda ki beti hai aur rakesh chadda ka beta cid main. Agar unne pata chala ki ye hamare pass hai tho Puri cid hamare piche lage gi.

Boss:kya he move close to shreya. But some people enter in godown.

1 person: rukho hamare adamiya ne ye sara godown ger liya. Tum log aapne aap ko kanun ke hale karo.

Bb:police aur yaha

Nadu(daya): ha police tume kya laga tum bure kaam karo ge aur kanun ke girf main nahi ayega. Main tho tere piche tha. Muje sirf ek proof chahiye the tume pakad ne ke mr. d k kumar tumara khel khatam. Aur tum (pointed  
toward boss )aapne aap ko boss kahathe ho muje pata tha tum kumar ke Manager rajiv ho.

d. :tu ho kon tu tho humara adami ho.

Daya move her hair, mukhe and all things.

Daya:kya pahachana muje. Main daya jis ko dar kar tume marne ki khoshish kiyi tha. Yaad aya ya yaad dilavu.

rajivs:itna bhada dhokha

d.k kumar:muh kya dhe rahe ho sabh mar do ek bhi bachana nahi chahiye. And both side took fire.  
Daya shreya ke haath pair chod tha hai. kumar bagane wala hotha hai tabhi daya usske pair pe goli mar tha hai. Aur daya kumar par gun than tha hai.

Tabhi rajiv shreya ko gun par letha hai.

rajiv:daya boss ko chodo varna ye ladki ki khopadi main jintani bhi goli wo daluga.

Daya:nahi dhekh shreya ko chod ok main iss chod detha.

Daya kumar ko chod tha hai. Shreya forward step towards daya. As she reached towards daya again fire on kumar.

dcp of shimla :thanx u officers aapki vajase kitni bhadi gang hamare kabje main hai.

Daya:ye tho mera farz hai.

They are busy with each other. Tabhi kumar daya par goli fire kar tha hai. Par shreya bich main athi hai.

Shreya:a a a ahhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaa

Daya:(hold shreya):shreya shreya plz call Ambulance shreya ankhe khuli rakho. Tume kuch nahi hoga.

One officer call the Ambulance . And take him in the hospital.

Sametime in shreya house.

Nandini(in loudly):shreya shreya beta and wake up.

With loud sound all move towards. Nandini's room.

Rakesh:nandini kya huva tum teek hona.

Nandini:rakesh humari shreya kisi mushibak main hai. Aap usse phone kijaye.

Kajal:maa shreya teek hai wo aapne friend ke ghar gayi hai.

Sachin: ha maa gudiya teek hai.

Nandini:nahi shreya ko phone karo mera man gabara raha hai.

Rakesh:ok kar tha hu.

Rakesh dail shreya's switch off.

Nandini: kya huva rakesh shreya ko phone laga

Rakesh:nahi switch off hai.

Nandini:dhekho mere beti ke saath kuch tho galt ho gaya hai ya hone wala hai. Aap log kuch tho chijaye.

Sachine:papa mera ek dost hai shimla main usse kahatha hu ki wo shreya ka pata kare.

Sachin move to call.

 **Here in shimala daya is out side of ot .**

Raj:sir chita mat kijaye mam teek ho jayegi.

Daya:raj plz apna phone do.

Raj gave the phone.

Daya dial the abhijit no.

 **On phone**

Abhijit:hello acp abhijit

Daya:bhai maine daya

Abhijit: kon daya hearing daya name from abhijit mouth sabha usske pass jathe hai.

Daya:bhai wo main main

Abhijit:daya kaha pe ho bhai.

Daya:bhai main shimla main bhai shreya mere saath hai. Aur shreya ko goli lagi hai.

Abhijit:kya kaise . Hum log arahe hai.

Daya: please bhai jaldi aye main hospital hu.

Abhijit:ok athe hai. Call cut kar the hai.

Deepika:abhijit daya ka call par hume tho.

abhijit: maa papa wo muje pata tha daya jinda hai. Muje shimla ke dcp ne phone kar ke baathaya tha par ashali  
guneghar ko padadne keliye daya ke death ka natak kar na pada. Aur inn logo ko pata chal gaya tha ki unne pakadne ke liye mumbai se daya waha aya hai. aur vaha pe daya par do bhar hamale bhi huye. issliye dcp ne aur daya ne  
daya ki death ka plan kiya. i m sorry papa . maine aap sabh ko nahi baathya agar main kuch baathya tho unn logo  
ko sak ho jatha. aur main daya ka ye plan fail nahi hone de sakhatha tha.

deepika: abhijit itna bhada plan tum bache ko pata nahi daya ki death ki baath sun kar muj par kya gujar rahi thi  
aur meri choda shreya ko dhekha tha kya hal banaya tha ussne aapna.

abhijit: maa muje pata tha aapko takalif hoyi hai par ye natak nahi kar the tho pata nahi hum logo firse daya ko dhekha pate ya nahi . Daya ki safte ke liye maine ye sabh aap logo se chupaya. Aur aap logo ko kya lagatha hai ki main yaha baith kar sabh dhekh raha hu. main bhi yaha se daya ki help kar raha tha.

Pradhyuman:kya daya humara teek hai. Koi baath nahi main duty come first muje gurv hai tum pe aur daya pe.

Abhijit:ha papa par shreya ko goli lagi hai daya ne hum sabha ko bulaya hai. Aur kahi na kahi main bhi jimedhar hu  
shreya ko goli lagne ki liye.

Deepika:kya par kaise . Par tum kaise

Abhijit:baath hu par pahale shimla chalthe hai. Main rakesh uncle ko baata hu.

abhijit call the rakesh and tell him and they all left to shimla accepted tarika tarika adi ke pass rukhathi hai.

 **abhijit shreya ko goli lagane ke liye aapne aap ko kyu doshi ( responsible) mantha hai par kyu.  
Ye janne keliye agle chapter ka wait kijaye . **

**take care bye bye**

 **review jarur dena.**


	15. Chapter 15

in shimla after 4 - 5 hrs they all reached to the shilma.

in hospital they all reached in the hospital.

 **on the Receptionist desk**

abhijit: mam yaha pe ek ladki ko admitt kiya hai. Goli lagi hai.

Receptionist: ha sir wo ot main hai yaha se left main.

all move towards ot

daya is sited on the chair which is situated their .

raj see the abhijit and move towards abhijit.

raj: sir main daya sir ke saath iss mission par unnke saath tha inspector raj.

abhijit: wo shreya

raj: wo mam indhar hai aap daya sir se mil lijaye.

abhijit move towards daya. And place the hand on his shoulders. Daya see abhijit and hug him.

daya: bhai wo shreya shreya. Main

abhijit: daya sabh teek ho jayega shreya teek ho jayegi .

 **and they separate from hug.**

deepika: daya hume tho baathaya gaya tha ki tum . She stop.

daya: maa wo sabh plan tha asali gunegar ko pakadne ke liye.

deepika: tum bache bhi. Tum logo ko aapni nokari ke ilava kuch nahi dhekhatha.

abhijit: maa daya teek hai ab aap kyu gussa ho.

rakesh move towards daya.

rakesh: daya shreya kaisi hai aur usse goli kaisi lagi aur wo tume kaise mili.

daya: uncle wo baath ye hai ki main jis gang main shamil ho gaya tha vahi pe shreya muje mili . Unn logo ka kahna  
tha ki shreya ne unnki baathe sun liyi thi iss liye wo shreya ko lekar aye hai.

abhijit: aur daya shreya ko goli kaise lagi.

daya: bhai wo hum log ne gunegar ko tho pakad kiya par ussne shreya par goli chalayi.

nandini: kya dhekha main aapse kaha tha meri shreya kisi mushibat main hai par aap.

deepika: nandini shreya teek ho jayegi.

 **after 1 hrs.**

doctor came all move towards .

rakesh: doctor meri beti kaisi hai teek hai na.

daya: doctor shreya kaisi hai.

doctor: wo ab teek hai goli hume nikal diyi hai. Bas hum unne special ward main shift kar ne ke bhad aap log  
unn se mil sakhathe hai.

daya: kya thax u doctor.

doctor left from their.

after some time shreya is shift to special room.

all move towards to meet shreya accept one

abhijit see the daya and came near him and ask.

abhijit: daya shreya se nahi mil na nahi.

daya: bhai main shreya ko yaisi nahi dhekh sakhatha hu. Aap ko pata hai wo goli darsal mere liye thi par shreya bich  
main ayi aur usske goli lagi.

abhijit: daya ab shreya teek hai. Aur daya tu bahut hi nasiba wala hai shreya tumara saath kabhi nahi chodegi.  
Wo bahut pyaar kar thi hai tumse.

abhijit:chal shreya se mil.

daya nodded and they move towards special ward.

in special room. Shreya is their with lot of machin around her.

nandini slowlly move towards shreya.

nandini sit near shreya.

and slowlly call shreya.

nandini: shreya beta

shreya slowlly open her eye. She saw all of them and week smile gave to all of them.

shreya with attacted with oxgen mask: mumma mmm maaaaiiiiiiiineeeeee teeeeeeeeek hu.

nandini: yaise si lethi raho

deepika: shreya beta kaisi ho

shreya : main teek hu maa.

shreya see daya

kajal : shreya jiju teek hai . Jiju ko kya ho sakhatha hai tum thi na unnke pass.

 **all laugh.**

abhijit move towards shreya.

Abhijit:shreya kaisi ho.

Shreya:main teek hu bhai. Aur bhai daya bhi teek hai.

Abhijit:ha par main tumse naraz hu. Tume pata hai agar tume kuch hotha tho main aapne aapko kabhi maaf nahi kar  
pata kaha tha na tumse ki koi bhi joki mat hai tume jab tum se koi contact nahi huva tho ek pal ke liye  
muje laga ki maine tume bej kar galti tho nahi kiyi hai.

Shreya:bhai wo mera phone kahi pe gir gaya tha.

Daya:ek minutes bhai aapne shreya ko yaha beja tha.

Abhijit: ha

Daya:bhai aapko pata tha shreya ke jan ko khatra ho sakhatha tha aap yaise kaise kar sakhathe the.

Shreya:daya iss main bhai ki koi galat nahi maine hi bhai se kaha tha ki main javugi.

Pradhuyamun:abhijit ye kya hai shreya ne kaha aur tume usse beja. Agar kuch uch nich hoti tho.

Abhijit:papa sorry muje daya ki koi information nahi mil rahi thi. Mere yaha ke informer se contact nahi ho raha tha  
main pareshan tha muje kuch samj nahi ara ha tha. Tabhi muje yaad aya ki ek ladki meri jarur madat karegi. Aur usse  
baath kar raha tha.

 **Flash back**

Abhijit:hello main abhijit bol rahu.

Ladki:ha sir bolye

Abhijit:divya muje tumari madat chahiye.

Divya: sir aap bas order kijaye.

Abhijit:wo kaam bahut hi mushkil hai.

Divya:sir aap bathaye main karugi.

Abhijit:wo tumne tho padai hoga ki sr. Inspector daya ki death ho gayi hai. Wo darsal baath galt hai wo daya jinda  
hai. Aur ye plan hai. Kuch dinno pahale muje sabh information mil rahi thi par ab nahi mil rahi nahi daya  
kaha pe hai dcp ka bhi phone nahi laga raha hai.

Divya:kya sir daya sir jinda hai.

Abhijit:ha jaha tak muje pata hai wo uss gang ke piche hai. Tho tum daya aur uss gang ki sari information muje do.  
aur dhyaan rahe ye baath kisi ko pata nahi lag ni chaye.

Divya:ok sir

Abhijit cut the phone.

And turn back. And see shreya infrant of having tear in her eyes.

Abhijit:shreya tum yaha kuch kaam tarika shayad maa ke saath hai maa ke kamare main.

Shreya came near abhijit.

Shreya(with cryed voice):bhai daya jinda aap ko pata hai aapne hum logo nahi baathaya. Aap ko pata hai .  
Bhai daya ki death ki baath sunjar maa tut gayi hai sabhi gharwale dhukhi the.

Abhijit:shreya meri baath sunno ha muje pata hai tha daya jinda hai. Aur ye plan daya ka hi hai. Maine bas aapni duty  
kiye hai. Aur muje ye sachaye sabhase chupani hi hogi. Main desh ka shipai hu ek bhada beta bhad main pahale ek shipai hu. Aur desh drohi ko pakad ne keliye main piche nahi khat sakhatha.

Shreya:bhai main samjathi hu par vaha pe daya akele hai. Aur aap kahrahe hai ki daya ka kuch pata nahi Chal raha teek hai chita ho rahi hai.

Abhijit:ha muje bhi chita ho rahi hai par main daya ka pata lagane ke liye divya ko kaha divya press reporter  
meri baroshe ma bhi hai. Shreya chita mat karo daya ko kuch nahi hogo.

Shreya:bhai ek dar sa lagtha hai.

Abhijit:kya shreya ab tumar shaadi daya se honewali hai. Aur tum dar rahi ho. Tume tho aapne aap ko samjana  
chahiye. tume tho pata hai hum cid walo ka koi barosha ni kab kuch ho gaye.

Shreya:ha bhai pata hai per dil nahi manta.

Abhijit:shreya ek baath yaad Rahe ye baath kisi ko pata nahi chalna ko bhi nahi ye sirf tumare paass  
hi rah na chahiye. Agar kuch bhi link hotha tho plan fail hoga aur daya ki jaan ko bhi khatra ho sakhatha hai.  
So be careful.

Shreya:ha bhai main kisi ko nahi baathvugi.

Than abhijit gave shreya's side hug. Shreya left from their.

 **Flash back over.**

Daya:bhai tume divya ke doha kya pata chala.

Abhijit:mere kaha ne ke muthabhik divya ne aapni tarh se information nikali. Par wo bhi kamayab nahi huyi hum logo phale the yahi pe khade the. Aur ek din

 **Flash back.**

Abhijit:ye divya ka phone nahi laga raha hai. I hope wo teek ho ek tho daya ko kuch pata nahi chal raha ye  
divya ka bhi koi pata nahi. Ab kya karu main shimla gaya tho wo logo hamare haath se nikal main yaha  
haath pe rakhe baith kar nahi rah sakhatha. Kya karu kuch samj nahi a raha hai.

Shreya:bhai kuch pata chala ki daya kaha hai.

Abhijit:nahi shreya aur divya ka bhi kuch pata nahi laga raha bhi vaha nahi ja sakhatha. Par daya ko vaha  
akele bhi nahi chod sakhat .

Shreya:main jathi hu shimla. Aur daya ka pata lagathi hu.

Abhijit:nahi shreya ye khatrnak kaam hai. Tumari jarasi bhi lapavrai tumare jaan par a sakhathi hai. Aur vaha pe kisi  
par barosh nahi kiya ja sakhatha hai. Pata nahi kon konse besh main hai. Tum vaha nahi javogi.

Shreya:bhai kuch nahi ho ga aur vaha pe divya bhi tho ho gi na aur vaha jakar hi hum divya ke bhaare main kuch pata  
chalega.

Abhijit:nahi shreya main janbuchapar tumari jan jhoki main nahi dal sakhatha hu.

Shreya:bhai par hum me se kisi ko jana tho hoga na aap tho nahi ja sakhathe tho main kyu nahi.

Abhijit:par shreya tum nahi manogi teek tum javogi wo tho teek hai par gharwolo ko kya baathvogi.

Shreya:bhai hamare company main se kisi ko tho shilma jana lucky wo meeting kal papa se kah dugi ki main javugi.

Abhijit: teek aapna khaayal rakha na aur koi lead daya ke bhare main pata chal thi ha tho muje baathna.

Shreya:ha bhai muje divya ka bhi pata dijaye main usske ghar pe javugi.

Abhijit gave the address and shreya Left from their.

 **Flash back over.**

Shreya:aur bhai ke deye huyi instruction lekar main shimla gayi. And narrated all the incident how she meet daya .

Deepika:shreya ab tum bhi mil gayi inn logo ke team hai. Maine socha tha ki main tumare sahare daya ko blackmail  
karugi par yaha pe tum uss ko rokne ki bajay usse madat kar rahi ho.

Shreya:maa main wo.

pradhyuman:bahut baathe huyi ab shreya ko aram kar ne do. Chalo sabh bahar.

all nodde and left from their.

 **in outside the room**

Meanstime 1 lady came to meet abhijit.

Lady:abhijit sir

All turn and abhijit also.

She came near to abhijit.

Gril:sir i m sorry aapne kaha tha wo main nahi kar payi.

Abhijit:are divya tum kyu sorry bol rahi ho tumne koshish kiyi thi. Ye kya huva tumare sar pe.

Divya:wo main jab daya sir ke bhare main jankari dud rahi tho muje daya sir ke bhaare main kuch nahi mila par  
d k kumar ke khilaf bahut sabut mili baath dk kumar ko pata chali aur ussne muj par jan leva hamala kiya. Aur uss din se mera aapse contact nahi ha raha tha. Par sir uss davaran muje daya sir ke bhaare kuch  
Pata chal gayi thi par aap ko baatha ne ko nahi mila.

Abhijit:vaisa divya thanx u mere kah ne par tumne aapni jandav par lagayi.

Divya:sir thanx mat bolye. Maine tho mera kartvya kiya aapne desh ke pathi. Ok sir main chalthi. Agli bhar mere layak  
koi kaam ho tho jarur baatha na.

Divya left from their.

abhijit: main aur daya doctor se baath kar ke athe hai.

abhijit and daya left from their.

Nandin also left. But rakesh notice and followed her.

Nandini seat on the beach. Rakesh came their and kept hand on nandini's shoulders.

Rakesh:nandini baath kya hai yaha kyu ayi ho. Are shreya teek hai.

Nandini:ha rakesh shreya teek hai. Par main aur kisi baath se pareshan hu.

Rakesh:kya baath hai.

Nandini:rakesh muje lagatha hai hume ye shaadi ke liye ha nahi kar ni chahiye thi. Muje dar lagatha hai shaadi ke bhad agar daya ko kuch hogaya tho meri beti ki jindgi viran aapne dhekh na wo kai si baathe kar rahi the kisi ki baath nahi manthi. Bagawan na kare daya ke saath kuch galat ho gaya tho rakesh hamari beti ki jindgi main dhuk hi a jayege .

Rakesh:nandini kaisi baathe kar rahi hum shreya ko takalif main Nahi dhekh sakhathe aur kis ke nishib main kya likhaya hai ye main aur tum nahi janthe ho. Tum ye mat bulo ki tumara beta bhi cid officer hai kya tum uss ke jindgi ka koi barosha de sakhathi ho. tho agar sachin ko kuch hotha hai tho kajal ka kya hoga. agar ye sochkar agar kashyap sahab ye rishtha tuka ra bhi sakhathe . par unno ne yaisa nahi kiya balki aapni beti ko support kiya aur kushi kushi hamari ghar beja.

Nandini:ha muje pata hai par na jane main shreya ke pritik itni kyu bhahuk kyu ho jathi hu..

Rakesh:ye saari baathe bul javo. Tume pata hai na shreya daya se pyaar kar thi hai. Aur sach kahu tho muje shreya ki  
chita nahi hai uss ke paass itna acha parivaar hai. Pahale muje dar lagatha tha hamari shreya khule soch ki hai aur  
emtional bhi hai. Kaise hoga par muje pata hai meri shreya sabh saath jo tumari parvish hai.

Nandini:ha wo aapne parivar ko kush rakhegi.

Here in the out side special ward. All are present accepted rakesh and nandini.

Deepika:are ye nandini kaha gayi.

Kajal:aunty mummy abhi yahi pe thi par pata nahi main dhekh thi hu.

Deepika:nahi kajal main dhekh thi hu.

Deepika left from there to nandini. She reached their but stop.

Nandini rasted her head to rakesh shoulder.

Nandini:aapko pata hai meri shreya ab meri nahi rahi. Wo shreya kahi gum ho gayi. Rakesh pata hai meri shreya mujse  
chottisi choti baath bhi nahi chupathi thi aur ab wo mujse baathe chupathi hai aur ye tho bahut t hi bade baath thi na par ussne muje kuch nahi baathya aur chali gayi ek baar bhi mere baare main nahi soch agar usse kuch ho jatha tho main kaise jiti main tho mar hi jathi.

Rakesh:nandini bas are muje Tho laga tha ki main hu aapni beti ki prati emotinal hu. Par yaha pe baath kuch aur hi hai

Nandini:rakesh main shreya ki maa hu. Aapko pata hai jab shreya landon main thi tho wo ek hi baath nahi chupathi thi. Meri beti mujase dur ho gayi hai.

Rakesh:nandini tum baatha rahi ho ya shikayat kar rahi ho.

Deepika:nandini shreya tumse dur nahi ja rahi hai. Tume pata hai na shreya ab badi huyi hai sayad usse lagath hoga  
ki ab maa ko iss umar main kyu takalif du.

Nandini:bhabhi meri umar nahi huve hai.

Deepika:nandini man bhi javo ab. Bete ki shaadi huyi hai aur kabhi bhi dada maa bhi man sakhathi hu.

Nandini and rakesh smile.

Deepika:nandini ye kabhi bhi mat soch na ki ab shreya ko tumari koi fikar nahi hai. Wo sabhse jada tume pyaar  
kar thi hai.

Rakesh:ha chale sabh du rahe hoge.

Deepika and nandini nodded. Left from their.

 **in doctor cabin.**

doctor: are aye mr. daya.

they both sit on chair.

daya: shreya teek hai na koi gabarane ki baath tho nahi hai na.

doctor: nahi sabh teek hai. Aap unne 3 din main lekar ja sakhathe hai. Aur dressing aur check up aap mumbai main  
kisi bhi hospital main Kar sakahathe hai aur mumbai ke city hospital main mera dosh hai agar aap chaye tho main ussko shreya ji ki detail baath duga tension ki kio baat nahi hai.

Daya:ok doctor .

 **They both nodded and left from their.**

After 3 day's later shreya is discharge from hopital. And they all return in mumbai.

Shreya ko nandini aapne saath lekar jathi hai.

Daya aapne ghar jatha hai.

IN MUMBAI

PRADHYUMAN MANSION

All are in living room.

Adi came.

Adi:chachu aap kab aye. Aap ko pata hai maine aapko kitna miss kiya. Aapko pata maine hi nahi shreya chachi ne  
bhi aap ko bahut miss kiya. Aapko pata wo rothi bhi thi aur jab maine pucha tho kahathi ankho main kuch gaya hai.  
Main chachi ko rote nahi dhekh sakhatha.

Tarika: adi tumare chachu bhi shreya chachi ko rote nahi dhekh sakhathe.

Adi: mumma chachi abhi tak nahi ayi.

Tarika:adi tumari shreya chachi aapne ghar main hai.

Adi:kya mumma aap chachi ko bulavo yaha pe.

Deepika:adi shreya chachi ayegi par kuch dinno bhad.

All are doing some done the go to sleep.

 **Review dena mat bulna**

 **take care**


	16. Chapter 16

1 week is complete daya mission se aye hu ye. Sabh kush the . Daya aur shreya aur karib aye the. kisi na kisi bahahe  
se daya shreya se mil ne usske ghar ja tha aur agar koi case na ho tha shreya ke saath hi time spend kar tha. Wo doono  
kush the.

 **one day**

 **In the morning.**

 **In pradhyuman mansion**

All are in the dining table. Adi was gone in school.

Deepika:ji main chahathi hu ki daya aur shreya ki shaadi issi mahine ho.

Pradhyuman:ha teek hai par rakesh se tho baath kar ni padegi na.

Deepika:aap phone kar ke baathya na ki hum logo a rahe hai.

Tarika:maa itani jaldi shreya abhi bhi teek huyi aur shaadi ke itne sare rasame. Kya wo aram kar payegi.

Deepika: ha ye bhi teek hai par hum log shreya ka dhyaan rakhege. Aur rasamo main shreya ko sirf baith na.  
Tarika bahu main nahi chahathi ki inn donno ki shaadi main ab aur delay ho.

Tarika: ok maaji tho hum logo shaadi ki tayare start kar te.

Deepika:ha main aaj hi pandit ji ko phone kar ke subh muhrat puch thi hu. Aur aap rakesh bhai sahab ko call kijaye.

Abhijit:maa hum log nikhal the hai.

Deepika:sham ko jaldi ana rakesh bhaisahab ke ghar jana pad sakhatha hai.

Abhijit:ha ajayege. Chalo daya.

Daya:bhai main ajj nahi a raha shreya ko lejar hospital jana hai. After noone ko avuga.

Abhijit:ok teek ji aap a rahi hai ya main Ya main akele javu.

Tarika:chale main athi hu. Maa call karna hum log aye.

Deepika nodded. Daya, abhijit tarika left from there.

 **In out side of the house.**

Abhijit:daya tho hum nikal the hai.

Daya:ha main bhi nikal tha hu. Usse pahale phone karke Appointment letha hu.

Abhijit and tarika left from.

Daya call in the hospital. But nurse told him that shreya ke doctor is coming in the after noon. Daya also told to shreya.  
Than left to bureau.

Daya reached the bureau. All wish him.

See daya in bureau abhijit came from the cabin.

Abhijit:daya tum tho shreya ko lekar hospital jane wale the na fir yaha.

Daya:bhai i mean sir wo after noon main jana hai.

Abhijit:ok

Abhijit left to the cabin.

 **In the afternoon.**

Daya left from bureau.

He reached shreya's ring the bell. Kajal open the door.

Kajal:are jija ji aap aye na. Daya enter in the house.

Nandini:are daya bete tum avo baitho. Shreya ready ho rahi hai.

Kajal:main dhekhake athi hu. Kajal left to informed shreya that daya had came and he wait for him. Shreya ready hokar living main jathi hai.

Daya:shreya chale der ho rahi hai.

Shreya:ha chalye.

Nandini:shreya aapna khaayal rakhana.

Kajal:mummy shreya jija ji ke saath ja rahi aur wo shreya ka khaayal rakhge.

Nanadini:ha teek hai

Tabhi nandini ka phone atha hai. She pick talk to on phone and daya and shreya hosiptal ke liye nikal the hai.

They both reached hospital and doctor do the all test and gave the instruction shreya' madicine. Daya and shreya left from hospital.

 **In the parking lot.**

Daya:tho madam ab aap kah jana pasad karogi.

Shreya:ji and shreya see the gol gapatwala.

Shreya:daya muje golgape khane hai wo vaha chalye.

Daya:nahi shreya tum bimar ho aur bimari main bahar ka khana tumare liye teek nahi hai.

Shreya:nahi muje khana hai aur main bimar nahi hu. Aap na mujse pyaar hi nahi karte meri chothi si wish bhi puri nahi kar the.

Daya:shreya yaisi baat nahi hai ok baba chalo main meri angle ke ankho main asu nahi dhekh sakhatha.

Shreya:tho chal yena.

Daya and shreya move towards gol gapewala and order the golgape and both are enjoying the each other company.

After that they left from their.

Shreya:daya ab na hum beach side pe jaye ge ja yaha hum donno pahali bhar gaye the.

Daya:nahi ajj nahi aur kisi din.

Shreya:nahi ajj hi daya main dhekha rahi aap har baath ko Mana kar rahe hai. Aap bhadal gaye hai. Sacha main aap mujse pyaar nahi kar. Kahi iss mission ke davran koi aur tho pasad nahi ayi na . Agar yaisa hai tho dhekh lena.

Daya:shreya yaisa kuch nahi wo tumari tabayat ki vajase

Shreya:aap baath mat gumaye muje pata hai.

Daya:shreya yaise aapne ankho main asu mat lavo. Muje takalif hoti hai main tume rothe nahi dhekh sakhatha.  
Ok cholo jayege beach side ab smile karo.

Shreya:thax u daya muje pata tha aap jarur manoge.

Daya:shreya main sr. Inspector daya. Wo daya jise sabh mujarim dar the par pata nahi jab tum mere samne hothi  
ho tho ji kahatha hai tumari sari baathe manu. Aur tumare asu muje kamjor manathe hai. Main itna strong hu par  
jab bhi tumare asu dhekhatha hu tho khud ko weak feel kar tha hu.

After some time they reached the beach side.

they sit on the rock.

Shreya:woo kitni achi jagah hai aap ko pata hai main hamesh yaha athi thi.

Daya:tho madam muje miss kar rahi thi.

Shreya:aap ko pata hai purvi ke shaadi main kitna maza aya. Ek minutes aap tho mujese baath mat kijaye aap ne  
muje kaha tha aap ne kabhi ladki ko nahi dhakha tho sr. Inspector daya pradhyuman wo anushka kon thi jo bhar baar tume puch rahi thi.

Daya:kya purvi Shaadi main anushka ayi thi kaisi hai wo kya hai anu meri crash thi par ab koi farda nahi ab  
tum jo ho.

Shreya:daya issja matalb aap aur wo kudel anushka. Jaye baath mat kijaye sahi kahathi ladko ka koi  
barosha nahi kab unnki socha badale.

Daya: shreya main tho bas mazak kar raha tha. Maine sirf sirf tumse pyaar kiya hai aur tumare bina main kisi ke  
bhare main nahi soch sakhath hu. Vaise shreya anusha ka naya kaam acha hai kudel.

shreya: aur nahi wo bas apka hi naam le rahi thi . Aap sirf mere hai aur kisi ke nahi samaje aur har jannam mere hi  
rahoge.

daya: tume kya bhagawan se Agreement kiya ki har janam main hu tumara rahu. Vaise teek hai aur koi bhi tume jal nahi sakhatha sivay mere.

shreya: daya kuch bhi . And shreya gave her sid hug.

shreya's hair is coming in shreya see and forwards the hand to remove. His hand touch the shreya .Daya remove the hair from face. Than he move close to her lips. Shreya close the her eys. He move to kiss on lips. But stop  
beause The phone ring .

daya both came is scence.

daya: ab kis ka phone hai. Daya see caller Id

daya: bhai ka hai .

daya pick up the phone.

daya: ha bhai bolye.

abhijit:daya kaha pe ho kya shreya aur tum ek saath ho

daya: ha kya baath hai. Baathye.

abhijit: wo maa ka phone aya tha ki wo log shreya ke ghar ja rahe hai aur hame bhi bulaya hai.

daya: bhai aap aur bhabhi puch jaye main shreya ko lekar atha hu.

abhijit: ok main phone khartha hu. Abhijit cut the call.

shreya: kaha jana hai.

daya: wo wo….. Surpise hai

shreya: daya baathye na kaha jana hai.

daya: kaha na surpise hai.

shreya: nahi muje baathaye varna main nahi avugi main yaha se akeli ghar javugi. Aap jaye.

daya: ok teek hai. Main tume ghar chod tha hu bhaad main jatha hu.

shreya: daya muje ana hai baathye. Na.

daya: are shreya ji aap ne tho abhi bhi kaha ki aap nahi ayegi tho ab kyu. Maine kaha nahi matalb nahi.

shreya: ok main nahi avugi jaye akele. Par muje ghar chod dijaye. Aur ek baath main aap se baath nahi move towards car.

daya:(himself): ye shreya bhi na chal daya madam ka mood kharab hai.

daya sit in the car and move towards shreya's house.

 **in shreya's house**

nandini rakesh kajal and sachin present. And also pradhyuman family is also present.

deepika: abhijit tumne daya ko phone kiya tha na

abhijit: ha maa kiya tha bas athe hi hoge.

nandini: kajal tume shreya ko phone kiya tha na.

kajal: nahi maa wo bhabhi ne kaha ki donno ek saath hai tho ajayege.

nandini: ha ye bhi teek hai.

daya and shreya reached.

shreya left from car.

daya park the car. Shreya stop their and see where daya go. But he park the car and came.

shreya: aap tho ja rahe the na. tho jaye na.

daya: ha tho ja raha hu. Wo bas dhekha raha tha ki tum kya kah thi ho.

shreya: aapse matalab main kuch bhi kahu. Aap jaye. Shreya left from their.

daya(himself): pagal and smile.

shreya ring the bell .

kajal open the door .

shreya: bhabhi kitna time la ga rahi ho door open kar ne ko.

kajal: shreya kaha der lagayi hai. Jaldi tho khola. Aur kya baath hai tumara mood off kyu hai.

shreya: kuch nahi kya main andhar avu.

kajal: ha aja na.

shreya enter in the house. Daya also followed her. And enter in the house.

deepika: are shreya beti tum a gayi hum log bas tumari aur daya ka hi wait kar rahe the.

shreya: maa aap sabh log.

daya came their.

abhijit: a gaya tu daya

daya: ha.

shreya(povs): wo tho bhai ne daya ko yaha bulaya tha maa ayi main issliye aur ye daya ne muje kuch nahi baathya.

shreya see daya .

tarika: shreya kya baath hai tum daya ko yaise gur kyu rahi ho.

shreya: nahi tho main kaha.

purvi: bhai ajaye bhaitye.

daya settled on cauch.

kajal: main tum donno ke liye coffee lekar athe hu.

kajal move toward kitchen and bring the coffee.

Deepika:bhaisahab hum yaha is liye aye hai ki shaadi ki baath kar sake. main chathi hu ki ye shaadi pure rasamo se ho aur daya aur shreya ko sabaka ashirwad mile.

Rakesh:ha bhabhi main bhi chatha hu ki shreya ki shaadi bade gum dam se ho. Kyu nandini

nandini:ha

Deepika:vaise tho jada tar shaadi hall main hothi hai tho hum shaadike liye koi hall book kare.

Rakesh:agar aap log bura na mane tho kya ye shaadi hamare ghar pe kare tho teek rahega.

Deepika:ji aap ko jo teek lage.

Nandini:tho shaadi yaha hogi.

Deepika:ha

Tarika: tho sabh taya hogaya

Deepika:tho hum log mehamano ki list banathe hai.

Nandini: ha kyu nahi.

Tarika:shreya hume ghar nahi dhikhayogi

Shreya:ha bhabhi kyu nahi chalye.

Tarika shreya, purvi, kajal left.

Sachin also take daya and abhijit and rajat

Shreya take the tarika in her bed room

In the bed room photo shreya & sachin is hagged on wall and family photho is also on the wall. And on the table  
daya and shreya ka sagaai wala photo is also kept.

Tarika: woo shreya tumara kamara tho bahut ta hi sudar hai . Lagatha hai tume inn chijo ki bahut hi knowledge hai. Acha hai hamara hi ghar yaise hi rakhana.

 **in the sachin's room.**

sachin: aye na sir baith ye.

daya abhijit and adi and rajat sit on couch.

on the table ek album hotha hai aur adi usse utha tha hai.

adi: ye kya hai uncle

sachin: ye mere aur shreya ke bachapan ke kuch tasabire (image) hai.

adi: kya main dhekhu.

sachin: ha kyu nahi.

adi see the photho one by one.

and suddenlly laugh.

daya: kya huva adi yaise kyu has rahe ho

adi: chachu dhekhaye chachi ko kaisi ro thi hai.

sachin: kya and see the photo and say.

sachin: ha ye photho jab shreya 7 yrs ki ki tabhi click kiyi thi . Ha ek bhaar maine usska tarry baar ko gusse se phek diya tha tabh ye rone lagi thi. Shreya ko pasad nahi hai koi bhi usske chijo ko haath lagaye.

adi: uncle ye chachi hai. Aur ye kon hai.

sachin: nahi ye (pointed towards second photho) tumari kajal aunty hai.

rajat: kya isska matlab tum kajal ko bachpan se janthe ho

sachin: ha wo shreya ki best friends hai.

sachin: ye photho tab click kiyi thi jab kajal hamare ghar pahali bhaar ayi thi. Shreya ke saath.

daya: tho tumari love marriage hai.

sachin: ha

abhijit: agar tum donno ke parivaarmain ache sambhad the tho tum logo ne court marriarge kyu kiyi.

sachin: mere sale sahab ko america jana tha tho shaadi jaldi karni thi aur court marriage se acha raastha nahi tha.

sachin: ye photho tab ki hai jab shreya 12 class main thi. Aur jab usske exam ke pahale kuch di pahale shreya bimar pad  
gayi thi. Wo teek se padai nahi kar payi. Usse laga ki wo ab fail ho jayegi. Par bhad main jab wo paass hogayi . Uss pal ki  
kushi ko hum logo ne kaid karke rakha.

adi: kya chachi bhi bimar padthi thi.

adi see the all photo and gave the album to schin.

after they all move towards living room.

deepika: bahut raat ho gayi ab hume chalna chahiye.

pradyuman: ha chalo .

deepika: nandini shaadi ki saari shopping kal karge.

nandini: ha bhabhi jo aap ko teek lage.

but daya shreya did not get Opportunity to talk to each other.

after that pradhyuman family go . Chadda family did the dinner and sleep.

at the next daythey do the all shopping .

like this day's are paassing but all are engggedwith maariage tayari.

 **On the day of mahadi ceremany**

Daya aur usska parivaar shreya ke ghar aye hai.

All lady is talking with each other. Kajal shreya ko lekar athi hai. Purvi shreya ke paass athi hai

Purvi:wo bhibhi sudar dhekh rahi ho.

Tarika:shreya lagatha hai daya ki nazar ajj tumpe se nahi khategi

Daya see shreya and loss in her beauty.

Abhijit:daya shreya ko gurna ban kar.

Daya:kya bhai.

Adi:papa main chachi ke paass jatha hu.

Adi move to the shreya. Sit near shreya.

A girl applied mahadi on shreya's hand.

Tarika:shreya ke haath pe daya ka naam yaisi jagah likho ki daya du hi na paye.

Adi:mumma chachi ke haath pe chachu ka naam nahi mera likho

Tarika:adi daya chachu aur chachi shaadi hai issliye

Adi:nahi mera naam likho.

Purvi:adi wo daya bhai dula hai na chachi ka tho unka hi naam likha jatha hai..

Adi:mumma muje bhi dula banana hai main karuga chachi se shaadi.

Tarika:adi abhi tum chote ho aur javo papa aur mama ke paass jakar baitho.

Adi:mumma

Tarika took the towards abhijit.

Tarika:abhijit adi ko sabhalo.

Tarika left from their.

Rakesh and nandini alog with their two guest to move towards pradhyuman&salunkhe and deepika is siting.

Rakesh:pradhyuman inse milo ye hai karthik kashyap and mrs. kashyap ye sachin ke saas sasur hai.

Pradhyuman:namaste

And also deepika did the same.

And they all are busy with talk.

tarika and parvi is also applied the mahadi on her hand.

shreya : bhabhi main iss par nib ka pani dal kar athi hu.

tarika: ha. And shreya left. And daya see shreya is going.

he also got up .

abhijit: daya kuch kahiye. Main latha hu. Tum baitho.

daya: nahi bhai aap baithye. Main pani pene jara ha hu.

abhijit understand . Where daya is go.

abhijit: are main bhi atha hu muje bhi pani pina hai.

daya (himself): ye kya yaar bhai tho mere piche hi pade hai. Ab kya karu.

abhijit: kya soch raha ho chalo

adi: papa muje washroom jana hai.

abhijit: beta abhi bhi bhad main

adi: papa nahi abhi.

daya: bhai muje lagatha hai adi ko lekar javo.

abhijit: ok teek hai.

abhijit adi ko lekar jatha hai.

daya left from their.

in the kitche shreya aapni mahadi par nib ka pani spread kar ke athi hai tabhi piche se koi usse khichtha hai.

shreya see the person.

shreya: daya aap yaha aur ye konsa tarika hai. Chod ye muje koi ajayega.

daya: mere paass aur koi raath nahi tha jab dhekho tum ladki se giri hothi ho.

shreya: daya chod ye koi ajayega. Dhekha ye mehamanose ghar bahar hai koi bhi a sakhatha hai. Jaye yahase.

daya: nahi ajj tho main nahi javuga. Mera toff liye bigar.

shreya: are konsa toff aur maine kab kaha ki main aap ko toff dene wali hu. Kuch bhi.

daya: madam ajj tho main lekar rahuga. And bring his lip near to shreya lips. Due to shy shreya close the eyes. Daya  
passionelly doing the kiss. And after some time she also do. And than want frash air they both separated .

and than daya hug kajal show them and came.

kajal: ahhhhhhhhh

they both sepearat from hug.

shreya: bhabhi aap

kajal: humse tho kuch aur hi kaha tha per yaha pe tho romance ho raha hai.

daya move from their.

shreya: bhabhi chalye chalthe hai..

and they both left.

after that all guest one by one left. From chedda mansion.

pradhuyman: tho rakesh hum bhi chalthe hai. Bahut time huva.

deepika: ha

and pradhuyman family left.

they sleep .

 **review dena mat bulna**

 **ye update jaldi update kar rahi hu. Enjoyed it dear.**

 **take care dear**

 **keep smile.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	17. Chapter 17

**on the day of haldi ceremany.**

in shreya' s room.

shreya: bhabhi ye kaisa hai teek hai na.

kajal: ha shreya teek hai .

meantime nandini came

nandini: shreya jaldi ke liye niche chal sabh log tera wait kar rahe hai.

 **in pradhyuman mansion**

deepika: purvi ye vaha rakh aur ha aapne bhai ko bula usse haldi lagne ke baad wahi haldi shreya ke ghar  
bhi tho bej ni hai. Murhat ka time ho raha hai.

purvi: ji maa main abhi ayi. Purvi move to daya's room.

 **in daya's room**

daya: bhai ye kya hai jab se shaadi ki tayari huyi hai tab se shreya se teek tarase baath hi nahi kiyi hai. Ab  
ye tho achi baath nahi hai na.

abhijit: daya aur kuch ghato bhand tho shreya tere saath hi hogi na.

daya: nahi mujese nahi horaha hai.

purvi while coming.

purvi: bhai sabar ka phul mitha hotha hai.

daya: a ab teri hi kami thi .

purvi: bhai maa ne aapko niche bulaya hai. Jaldi chalye vaha pe shreya bhaibhi wait kar rahi hogi.

daya: kya shreya ayi hai.

abhijit: daya sach main tu kaam se gaya. Muje tho ab lagne laga mission main kahi tum exchange tho nahi huve ho. Kaha hai wo purana daya jo ladkiyo ka naam sunakar sarmatha tha.

daya: bhai aap ab chup karege. Chalo purvi shreya kab ayi.

purvi: bhai shreya bhabhi nahi ayi wo aapki haldi shreya bhabhi ko lagne wali hai.

daya : wo tho yaisa hai. Tho chalo.

daya move towards purvi.

deepika: a gaye tum log daya a idhar baith.

daya sit .

one lady: are dulko haldi pahale usski maa lagayegi.

deepika applied the haldi to daya. Than tarika and than purvi and than all the ladies who present their.

adi see and asked tarika.

adi: mumma kya chachu bhi ye ghar chodkar chale jayege. Jaisi buva gayi hai.

 **all laugh**

tarika: nahi adi tumari shreya chachi ko lana hai na issliye . Hum log chachu ko ye laga rahe hai.

adi: wo tho main chachu ki picture click karu.

purvi: ha adi nikalo yahi moika hai .

than over the haildi and they send the haldi to shreya house.

 **in shreya house.**

shreya came in down with nandini and kajal.

she move towards rakesh .

rakesh: nandini lagtha hi nahi meri beti badi ho gi. Abhi bhi lagatha hai wo nanisi shreya abhi akar mere  
gale lagegi.

shreya: papa kya aap muje ajj rulavoge.

rakesh: nahi

one lady: are dule ki haldi agayi hai chalo rasam suru kar the hai.

pahale nandini shreya ko haldi lagathi hai aur usske bhad kajal and baki sabh.

now the haldi ceremany is over.

now the time of maariage.

 **in pradyuman mainsion.**

deepika: tarika tum ready ho na chal daya ko dhekh main inne aur baki guest ko dhekh the hu ki wo log tayar  
huve hai kya nahi.

tarika: ha maa.

 **left to the daya room's.**

in daya's room's all the cid member present .

tarika enter and see all.

tarika: abhijit daya ready hai na.

abhijit: ha ready hai .

daya: bhabhi jane ka time hogaya.

tarika: ha devar ji jara rukaye . Itne jalbaji teek nahi hai.

abhijit: tarika tum yaha

tarika: wo maa ne niche bulaya hai.

abhijit: chalo daya time agaya gudi chadne ka.

daya nodded and left from their.

daya and sabh log niche living room main yek the hothe hai.

deepika: ji aapne rakesh bhaisahab ko phone kiya na ki hum barat lekar a raye hai.

pradhyuman: ha kiya hai jaldi chalo.

deepika nodded and left from their.

 **in chadda mainsion.**

in shreya 's room.

purvi: bhabhi kya dhekha rahi ho . ajj bhai tho kaam se gaye.

kajal: ha purvi tum teek kah rahi ho.

purvi: vaise dhekha jaye tho bhai pahale se bhabhi pe latu hai.

shreya: purvi kuch bhi.

purvi: nahi bhabhi main teek kaha raha hu. Bhai kab se aap ki ek jalk dhekh ne ke liyetars rahe hai.

 **menstime nandini came.**

nandini: meri beti ko kisiki najar na lage and applied the kajal tho shreya.

nandini handover the bangale tho shreya.

nandini: shreya ye le. ye muje mere maa ne diye the. Main ye sambhal kar rakhe the socha tha meri beti ko dugi.

shreya take it and wear it.

nandini: chalo main niche jathi hu. Barat athe hu hogi.

nandini left from their.

Purvi:bhabhi ye teek hai na

Kajal:ha

 **In hall**

Rakesh:nandini sabh ho gaya na.

Nandini: ha

Than they hear the sound of bad bhaja.

Rakesh:wo log agaye

Nandini:ha main aarthi ki taal lekar ati hu.

Kajal came in hall.

Nandini:kajal bahu ye lekar avo jara.

Barathi reached near door. Nandini came with aarthi. And applied the tika to daya and done the aarthi and than daya enter in the house. Aur cauch per jakar baitha hai.

 **Tarika move towards Shreya's room.**

 **In shreya room**

Shreya wore the red color shaadi ka joda in that she is looking soo petty.

Tarika:shreya bahut sudar dhekh rahi ho

Shreya:thanx bhabhi

 **In the hall**

Rakesh came near daya and said.

Rakesh:daya bete iss main aapne pair rakhaye. Daya did the same than rakesha put the water on daya's leg.

And touch daya's feet to clean but daya stop him.

Daya:ye aap kya kar rahe hai aap mere feet touch nahi kar sakhate hai. Aap muje mere papa jayse aur bhade  
chothe ke pair nahi chuthe.

Rakesh:par beta yahi rasam hai. Ladke ke pair ladki ka baap hi duta hai.

Daya:nahi uncle ye mere sanskar main nahi basthe aap mat kijaye.

Rakesh:par daya.

Deepika:daya teek kaha raha hai bhaisab.

Rakesh nodded.

Pandit ji: ladke ko madap main bulaye.

Daya came in madap and sit thair.

Pandit ji applied d tika on daya' forhead.

Pandit ji:ladki ko bulavo.

Nandini sign kajal to bring the left from their.

 **In shreya's room**

Kajal came and take the shreya in the hall.

Shreya came in the hall with kajal purvi& tarika. Wo log shreya ko daya ke pass beithate hai.

Pandit ji spoke d mantra of marriage.

Pandit ji gave the mangalsutra to daya. Daya take it and tied on shreya' nack.

And than appiled the sindur to shreya's forhead.

Than pandit ji unn donno ko khade hone ko kah the hai.

Pandit ji:iss agni ke samne tume donno 7 pere lene hai aur main jo bhi kah tha hu vahi kaho.

 **First Step – invoke the Gods or plenty of pure and nourishing food**

 **daya say**

 **Om esha ekapadi bhava iti prathaman**

"My beloved, our love becomes firm by your walking one step with me.  
You will offer my food and be helpful in every way. I will cherish you and provide  
for your welfare and happiness and also that of your children."

 **shreya say**

 **Dhanam dhanyam pade vadet**

"I humbly submit to you, my lord. Kindly give me the responsibility  
of the home, food and finance. I promise you that i shall fulfill all  
responsibilities towards the welfare of the family and the children.

 **Second Step – the couple prays to the Gods to give them the mental,  
physical and spritual strength to lead a healthy life.**

 **daya say**

 **Om oorje jara dastayaha**

"My beloved, now you have walked the second step with me. Fill my heart with strength  
and courage and together we shall protect the household and the children."

 **shreya say**

 **Kutumburn rakshayishyammi sa aravindharam**

"My lord, in your grief, I shall fill your heart with courage and strength.  
In your happiness , I shall rejoice, I promise you that I will please you  
always with sweet words and take care of the family and the children.  
And you shall love me and me alone as your wife."

 **Third Step – preserving wealth and prosperity in life.**

 **daya say**

 **Om rayas Santu joradastayaha**

"My beloved, now you have walked three steps with me. By virtue of this, our wealth  
and prosperity are going to grow. I shall look upon all other woman as my sisters.  
Together, we will educate our children and may their live long."

 **shreya say**

 **tava bhakti as vadedvachacha**

"My lord, I will love you with single minded devotion as my husband.  
I will treat all other men as my brothers. My devotion to you is that of a chaste wife.  
This is my commitment and pledge."

 **Fourth Step – couple invoke the Gods for attainment of happiness and  
harmony by mutual love and trust in all walks of life.**

 **daya say**

 **Om mayo bhavyas jaradastaya ha**

"My beloved, it is a great blessing that you have walked four steps with me.  
You have brought auspiciousness and sacredness into my life. May we be blessed  
with obedient and noble children. May they live long."

 **shreya say**

 **Lalayami cha pade vadet**

"My lord, I will adorn myself from head to toe with sandalwood paste and  
fragrance for your sake. I will serve you and please you in every way I can."

 **Fifth Step – They pray for the welfare of all living beings in the Universe and  
pray for virtuous, noble and heroic children.**

 **daya say**

 **Om prajabhyaha Santu jaradastayaha**

"My beloved, now that you have walked five steps with me,  
you have enriched my life. May God bless you. May our loved ones live long and  
share in our prosperity."

 **shreya say**

 **Arte arba sapade vadet**

"My lord, I will share your joys and sorrow. Your love will make me trust and  
honour you. I will carry out all your wishes."

 **Sixth Step – They ask the Gods to give them a joyous life together.**

 **daya say**

"My beloved, you have filled my heart with happiness walking six steps with me.  
May you fill my heart with joy and peace at all times and season."

 **shreya say**

 **Yajna home shashthe vacho vadet**

"My lord, in all acts of righteousness, in material prosperity in all enjoyment and  
divine acts, I promise you I will participate and I shall always be with you."

 **Seven Step – the couple prays for understanding, companionship, loyalty and unity.**

 **daya say**

 **Om sakhi jaradastayahga**

"My beloved, as you walked the seven steps with me, our love and friendship became eternal.  
We experienced spritual union in God. Now you have become completely mine and  
I offer my life to you. Our marriage will be forever."

 **shreya say**

 **Attramshe sakshino vadet pade**

"My lord, as per the law of God and the Holy Scriptures, I have become your spouse  
with the taking of the seventh step. Whatever promises we gave, we did so with a pure mind.  
We will be truthful to each other in all matters. We will love each other forever."

Pandit ji:ab aap donno pati patni hai.

And than they take the blessing to all the elder.

In corner Rakesh stand with tear in her eye.

All are happy and doing the chit chat with each other.

Deepika:nandini sheya ki bidai kar ni hai subh samay nikhal jayega.

Nandini:ha bhabhi main tarayi kar thi hu

Nandini left move from their.

At the time of bidayi

tears is following from rakesh nandini sachin and kajal.

Shreya and daya came infrant of rakesh

Shreya hug rakesh. And they separate from hug

Rakesh to pradhyumam: pradhyuman agar shreya se koi bul kho jaye tho usse maaf karo and  
hold the hand towards pradhyuman.

Pradhyuman:rakesh shreya meri bahu nahi balki beti hai.

Than shreya move towards nandini

Shreya hug nandini

And than separate from

Nandini:bhabhi main aap mere jigar ka tukda de rahi ho agar meri shreya se koi galthi huvi hai  
tho use maaf kardena.

Deepika:nandini shreya meri beti hai aur tum chita mat karo shreya ko kabhi dukh nahi hoga.  
Aur shreya ke saath main humesha khadi rahugi ye mera waada hai tumse.

Than shreya move towards kajal. Shreya hug kajal. And they separate from hug.

And than to sachin

Sachin hug shreya.

And they separat from hug.

Sachin to shreya:gudiya ye dhekh. And show him the gudiya.  
Which is also wore the dulan joda.

Shreya:bhai meri guddi aapke pass kaisi. She take it from sachin and  
hug and than give the kissed.

Sachin:gudiya ye teri guddi maine chupa kar rakhi thi kyuki main nahi dhekh sakhatha  
ki tum kisi aur ko mujse jada pyaar kare.

Shreya aganist hug sachin. Than separat from hug kajal kept the hand on sachin shoulder.  
And than the forward step with daya. Nandini rakesh can not stop their tear.

same situation sachin also.

Shreya in car with they left from their.

 **bas ho gaya muje nahi pata aap logo ke ye pasad ayega ya nahi par main koshish kiyi hai**

 **ab shaadi to hogi ab dareya ek saath hai hamesh ke liye.**

 **aur ha ek aur baath main aap logo puchna chahathi hu ki kya main ye story continue karu ya nahi  
Mere dimag main iss story par main aur bhi likhane chahathi hu. Par main chahathi hu ki aap logo  
hi muje baathye should i continued or not. Friend main puri koshish karugi ki jada se jada romance  
dalu aur shaadi ke bhad ka nok joka . Mana na rudtha . And lot more tho.**

 **review jarur dena.**

 **take care dear**

 **keep smile.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	18. Chapter 18

**In car**

Abhijit drawn the car. Tarika is seat near abhijit daya and shreya are on back seat.

Shreya is continues crying. Daya see. Hold the shreya's hand.

After some time they reached house.

Deepika did the all tayari. Daya and shreya reached at door. At the door all are present

Deepika kept the talash on entrance of the door.

Deepika:shreya ye kalash gira ke andhar avo. Shreya did the same. When she stop her.

Purvi:ek minutes . bahi mera nek mera nek do usske bhad hi adhar ane ko milega varna raho yaha pe.

Abhijit:daya dedo varna yahi par khada rahana padega.

And daya gave the nak to purvi and shreya enter in the house.

Deepika:shreya iss tali pe aapna Daanya pair rakho aur uss par rakho. Shreya did the same.

Deepika:shreya iss main apna haat laga wo aur vaha diwar pe did the same.

And than all sited on couch. Purvi bring the tal which is contained Milk. And Took it infrant of shreya and daya.

Purvi:shreya bhabhi iss main se aap ko ye ring dudani hai . Aur agar bhai aap dud nahi paye aur bhabhi ji gayi tho jindgi bar bhabhi ke mothi main raha na padega. Wo bhabhi bhai ko motthi main rakhane keliye jin jovo

Purvi added the ring with milk.

Tarika:chalo shreya dhekte hai daya tumare mothi hai ya tu.

Daya and shreya searched the ring

Abhijit:daya hamari izaahat ab tumare haath hai. Kaise hi karke tume hi jitna hai

Tarika:shreya tume jitna hai. Both are searched the ring but daya find but daya gave the ring to shreya hand.

Shreya take and show the ring.

Abhiji:haar gaya na ab baith jindgi bhar shreya ke mothi main.

Tarika:dhakha abhijit hum jit gaye.

Deepika:bahut ho gaya ab javo sabh sone. Tarika bahushreya ko kamare main lejar javo.

Purvi:mummy itni jaladi

Deepika:bahut wakt ho gaya hai aur ab kuch nahi sun na muje.

Tarika shreya ko lekar kamare main jathi.

Tarika shreya ko bed par baitha thi hai.

Tarika:shreya tum baitho main daya ko bejathi hu.

Tarika left from their.

Some timd daya came in room. He lock d door and came near to shreya

Shreya's heartbeat increase.

Daya sit near shreya

And slowlly hold shreya's hand.

And hug shreya

Than they separate from hug.

daya kissed on shreya's neck than remove the all the thing which she waer is his neck. than They both are  
close to other even their breath is intermingling both were losing control ..

They need each other as ever as they wanted to be... Daya touched her face with his fingers she close her  
eyes enjoying his touch he hold her hand moved more

close to her with decrease of every inch of distance between them her breath raise her heart bounced she  
has a mixed feeling of joyness and nervousness. he kissed on her lip hard and even she is doing the same they two much awaited emotions were having their

ways. Dayd move his hand on her back while still he unzipped her blouse and moved his hand on her bare  
back he laid her on bed.

opend his shirt and inwear his upper body is haked he liad himself on her kissed her  
forehead. she was laying while her eyes were her control over her senses and ready to  
surrender herself to her love daya kissed her cheeks bit her ear lobe move to her lips he hold her both hand in his hand.

and started kissing her lips his tounge was exploring in her mouth even she Was also responding with the  
same passion daya made her sit opened her top with a jerked she was now in her innerwears only.  
again kissed her hard on lips after ten minutes they separate for moved to her breast unhooked her  
upperwear licked her marks of bitting with his every bite she moaned holding her lower lips in  
teeth she was moving her hands in his stood up for which unzipped his his  
was looking towards him and his manlyhood. Daya move her innerwear two  
naked bodies but pure souls were eager to become place his body between her too legs his  
manlyhood and was eager to enter her he want into her with a jerk. She screamed with pain held his  
shoulders tight leaving her nails mark on his back with every her grip gets tighten on were  
making love with passion and aggression and after some time laid beside each other tired holding  
blankets over slow they both sleep.

 **in the morning**

 **in dareya bed room.**

they both are sleep . Shreya wake up . And see daya is sleeping. She get up and go to take came  
after 20 minutes.

shreya(himself): sothe huye kitne ache lagthe hai. Than she hear the sound of door knock.

tarika and purvi out side the room. And knock the door.

shreya open the door.

tarika: are shreya tum utha bhi gayi hume laga ki tum logo ki subh abhi tak nahi huyi hogi.

purvi: shreya bhabhi kal soye ya raat bhar.

shreya feel shyneless.

tarika: shreya maa ne tume bahar bulaya hai wo aarthi kar ni hai.

shreya: bhabhi main athi hu. Bas ready hokar ayi.

purvi: ok bhabhi maa niche wait kar rahi hai aja ye niche.

shreya: ha athi hu.

tarika and purvi left from their. Shreya ready hothi hai. Shreya wear the pink color sari with golden color  
applied sindur in his forhead. And than move towards living room.

 **in living room.**

shreya came and take the blessing all the elder.

deepika: shreya bahu aaj devi maa ki aarthi tum karogi. Tum ab pradhyuman khandan ki chotthi buhu ho.

shreya nodded.

shreya and all move towards dev ghar.

shreya did the aarthi along with the sing the song.

all take the aarthi and prasad.

pradhyuman: deepika meri coffee.

deepika: ji athi hu shreya bahu aaj tume hum sabh keliye kuch mitta kar na hai.

shreya: mittha kya banavu maa.

deepika: kuch bhi jo tume acha lage.

tarika: shreya kher banavo vaise kher sabh ko achi lagathi hai khas kar daya ko.

purvi: ha shreya bhabhi ye teek hai.

shreya: teek hai.

tarika: chalo main tumari madat kar thi hu.

shreya nodded. And shreya, tarika, purvi and deepika move towards kicten.

 **in daya bed room.**

daya wake up and see shreya is not on bed. He get up and move towards to take up baath.

adi are in the room.

adi: mumma kaha pe ho

 **in kichten**

tarika: shreya main jathi hu adi ko ready kar na hai purvi shreya ki help karo.

 **in abhijit bed room.**

abhijit: adi chalo aapna beg pack karo

tarika caming the room.

tarika: abhijit tum adi ko nahi dhekh sakhathe abhi bhi main karu usse ready. Tum ek kaam teek se nahi karthe  
ab tho sudar javo tumare bhai ki shaadi huyi hai. Aur kal pasro bhade papa bhi banoge.

abhijit: tarika ji muje bhi kaam pe jana hotha hai. Aap adi ko ready kijaye.

tarika: abhijit main bhi jab hi kar thi hu. Adi hone ke pahale bhadi bhadi dige mar rahe the ki main wo karuga  
ye karuga. Unn baatha ka kya. Bul gaye.

abhijit: main kaha bula hu par subh subh muje bhi ready ho hotha hai.

adi: mumma mera ho gaya.

tarika: ha tho chalo niche.

tarika adi ko lekar athi hai.

here shreya prepared the kher. And bring the kher.

abhijit came and take the seat . Aur aapne papa se baate kar tha hai.

deepika: ye daya abhi tak nahi utha.

purvi: maa wo dhekhaye aapke lad sahab a rahe hai.

all see the daya. Daya came and take the seat near abhijit.

deepika: purvi tum aaj aapne ghar javogi. Jada din tak mayake main rahna teek nahi hai.

purvi: par maa kal hi tho shaadi huyi hai. Aur maine shreya bhabhi se teek se baath tak nahi kiyi . 2 dinno ke  
bhad chali javugi.

deepika: nahi shreya bahu tho ab yaha pe hai tum kabhi bhi baath kar sakhathi ho.

purvi: ok saam ko chali javugi. Maa aap har bhar muje jaldi bej thi ho.

deepika: shreya bahu sabako serve karo.

tarika: daya aaj shreya ne kher bana yi hai. Test karo aur baathvo.

deepika: shreya bahu tum bhi baith javo. Shreya also sit near daya.

all eat the kheer.

pradhyuman: kheer tho bahut hi achi bani hai. Pradhyuman hand over the nik tho shreya.

shreya: ye

purvi: bhbhi le lijaye ye aap ka nik hai.

shreya take it. Abhijit and tarika also gave. Than purvi gave, deepika also gave.

adi: mumma muje bhi chachi ko nik dena hai.

abhijit: ko tho ye le lo ( abhijit gave the adi a Rs.1001)

adi: muje ye nahi chahiye. Main abhi aya.

adi go in the bed room and came their.

adi to shreya: chachi ye mere taraf se. and hand over to shreya a baby doll to shreya.

tarika: adi ye kya hai

adi: mumma aapko yaad hai kal sachin uncle ne bhi chachi ko doll diyi hai. Chachi ye na meri wali doll hai main  
ye kisi ko nahi detha par aaj se ye aapki kyuki aap muje achi lagathi hai.

tarika: shreya wo adi.

shreya: raha ne do bhabhi . Adi muje pasad hai . Shreya's kissed on adi's forhead

after some chit chat.

daya ka phone bajatha hai.

daya excuse me and left from their.

deepika: shreya bahu sachin kab tak a jayega.

shreya: pata nahi

daya came and sit.

abhijit: kiska phone tha.

daya: wo dcp ka dopahar ko head office bulaya hai.

purvi: kya bhai kal hi shaadi huyi hai aur aaj se hi kaam par.

daya: wo kuch important kaam kar na hai.

abhijit: tho maa main chaltha hu. Jathe samay adi ko bhi chod de tha hu. Tarika ji aap tho nahi ayegi na.

tarika: nahi abhijit wo kal se a javugi.

adi: chachi main ab jatha hu.

shreya nodded.

abhijit left along with adi. Pradhyuman newspaper padne baith hai. Deepika aapne kaam main busy hothi hai

daya aapne room main jatha hai.

purvi and shreya seat in living room.

…

..

…

 **pata hai acha nahi hai par kuch nahi suj raha tha jo kuch bhi suja vahi likha.**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOU SUPPORT . AS I M CONTIUNE THIS STORY AS YOU ALL WANT.  
MAIN AAPNI PURI KOSHISH KARUGI AAP LOGO KO BAST DENE KI. MAIN AAP LOGO SE EK REQUSET KAR NA  
CHAHATHI HU ISSI TARAH MUJE SUPPORT KAR THE RAHIYE. AAPKE SUPPORT AUR REVIEW KI VAJASE MUJE  
AGE LIKHANE KA MAN HOTHA HAI.**

 **review jarur dena.**

 **take care dear**

 **keep smile.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	19. Chapter 19

**in the daya room.**

daya(himself): kya karu yaar ye shreya niche kar kya rahi hai. Kaise usse bulavu.

daya deepika ko avaj detha hai.

deepika: ye daya bhi na kya chahiye usse. Main dhekha thi hu. Tarika bahu jara ye dhekh tho.

tarika: maa shreya ko jane ko kah ye. Ab ye responsibility shreya ki hai.

purvi: ha maa

deepika: shreya bahu dhekho tho sahi daya ko kya chahiye.

shreya: ji maa.

shreya left from their.

 **in dareya bed room.**

shreya came.

shreya: aap ko kya chahiye.

daya: wo tum chahiye.

daya came close to her.

shreya: aap maa ko bula rahe the na.

daya: wo tho bas bahana tha. Meri pyaar patniji. And move close to shreya.

daya close the door.

shreya: ye kya kar rahe hai. Sabh bahar hai agar door bhand hai tho kya sochege.

daya: are mara room meri patni. Main tho aapne patni ke saath romance kar raha hu.

shreya: daya muje niche jana hai. Maa bhabhi kya sochegi.

daya: kuch nahi. He kiss on her lips. But from outside purvi came

purvi: bhai darawaja kholye. Shreya bhabhi ke bhai aye hai.

daya : ye purvi bhi na galat time pe athi hai.

shreya: chalye khatye.

shreya came from room. Sachin hug her sister.

purvi: bhabhi mil gaya bhai ko jo chahiye tha.

shreya: ha.

deepika: daya ki purani adat hai chij usske samne hothi hai par dudne ke bajay dusro ko dudle laga dhetha hai

tarika: shreya tum ready hokar avo pak fere ke liye jana hai na.

shreya nodded.

shreya room main jathi hai.

daya: kya sale sahab aye hai.

shreya: ha wo pak fere ke liye jana hai.

daya go in the living room. To meet sachin.

 **living room**

daya: sachin kaise ho.

sachin: main teek hu sir.

daya: are yaha pe sir buraeu tak teek hai.

sachin: ok jija ji.

they both did the common talk.

meantime shreya came their.

deepika: shreya bahu bhi agayi.

sachin: aunty hum logo nikal the hai.

deepika: ha teek hai. Shreya tume shaam ko daya le ne ayega.

shreya nodded. And see the daya and left from their.

shreya reached at home with sachin. Sachin ring the bell. Kajal open the door.

kajal: a gaye tum log.

shreya: ha bhabhi.

shreya enter in the house.

shreya hug her mumma.

nandini: kaisi hai tu.

shreya: mumma main teek hu.

sachin: gudiya main chaltha hu.

kajal: sachin shreya ayi hai aur tum ja rahe ho.

sachin: kajal kaam hai shreya se tho main bhad main mil luga.

sachin left from their.

nandini: shreya tum baitho main tumare liye khaane ke lekar athi hu .

shreya nodded.

shreya: bhabhi papa kaha hai.

kajal: wo office main kuch kaam hai issliye gaye hai. Aa jayege dopahar tak.

Kajal and shreya do the as usaual chit chat.

After some time nandini came with shreya's favious dish.

And than tri doing the chit chat.

At the luch time rakesh is also come. And they enjoyed the luch.

 **At the evening**

Shreya try to call daya but she did not get any respond

Shreya: innka phone nahi laga raha hai.

Kajal:shreya jiju a jaye ge

Shreya:par phone kar ke baatha sakhate na

Nandini:shreya kaam main busy hoge athe hi hoge.

meastime door ring bell rang.

kajal: lagath hai jiju a gaye hai main dhekhathi hu. Kajal open the door.

kajal: are jiju aap ayage hum aap ka hi wait kar rahi the. Khas kar shreya.

daya enter in the house.

rakesh: are daya avo baitho . Daya settle down on the see shreya in coner of the his eye. And smile  
shreya also smile.

nandini: main coffee banathi hu.

daya: nahi bahut late huva hai muje lagatha hai hume ab jana chahiye.

shreya: ha mumma der ho gayi hai. Ghar pe maa bhi rah dhekh rahi hogi.

nandini: teek hai. They both take blessing and left from their.

 **in the car.**

daya: aaj muje miss kiya.

shreya: nahi tho muje time kaha mila bhabhi se baathe kar pata nahi chala ab shaam ho gayi aur aapko miss kyu kar thi shaam ko tho hum logo milne wale the hai.

daya: madam sunna hai ki shaadi ke pahale kuch din aapne husband ke saath ko miss kar the hai.

shreya: ha kar the hoge par maine nahi kiya.

daya: par maine aapni patni ko miss kiya.

shreya: agar miss kar rahe the tho gaye hi kyu the.

daya: par tum kaha ghar pe thi ramance kar ne ke liye.

shreya: acha ji.

daya: ha ji.

shreya: ek baath baathye aap ka phone kyu nahi laga raha tha.

daya: wo battary khatm ho gayi thi. Subh charge pe lagana bul gaya kya karu itni khubsurth wife samne jo thi.

shreya: are kya baath hai spector daya itne bullakar kab se ho gaye.

daya: jab se khubsurathsi ladki mere life main ayi.

shreya: acha ji. Daya bring shreya close.

shreya: daya aram se . Ghadi chala rahe hai aap.

daya: kya karu ji jabhi tume dhekhatha hu dil kahtha hai ki tume chodu hi na bas pakadke rakhu.

meanstime shreya phone ring.

shreya see the caller id.

shreya: maa ko call hai.

shreya pick up the call

deepika: shreya kaha pe ho kya daya abhi bhi nahi aya tume lene.

shreya: maa hum logo arahe hai raathe main hai.

deepika: teek hai ajavo.

shreya: ji maa.

shreya cut the call.

daya: kya kah rahi thi maa.

shreya: puch rahi thi kaha hai. Maine kaha bas raathe main hai.

daya nodded and after 30 minutes they both reached pradhyuman mansion.

daya park the car. And ring the bell. The servent open the door.

both enter in the house.

deepika: tum logo ne ane main kitni der kiyi hai.

daya: maa wo muje late ho gaya.

abhijit: daya kya bahut hi important case thi jo phone tak swith off kar ke rakha tha.

daya settle down on couch.

daya: kuch jaruri nahi tha wo jo main mission par gaya tha tho uss case ke bhaare main document work kar na  
tha. Aur mere phone ki battary khatam ho gayi thi.

deepika: shreya mil ayi aapne maa papa ko.

shreya: ha. Tarika and adi came from bed room.

adi: chachi aap kaha pe thi .

shreya: wo mumma se mil ne gayi thi.

adi: chachi aap chalye mera homework kar va digaye. Mumma se nahi hotha.

tarika: ab chachi ayi tho mumma se nahi hotha. Jab chachi nahi thi tho mumma hi kar thi na.

adi: ha par aap bhaar bhaar datthi hai chachi nahi dat thi. Chachi chalye hum chachuke room main baith the  
hai.

shreya: ha chalo. Shreya and adi left from their.

 **in dareya bed room.**

shreya is taking adi homework.

daya came and fresh up and than move towards living room.

after that they all done the dinner.

adi: chachi chalye mera tho rah gaya hai. Agar complete nahi huva tho madam dategi.

shreya: ha adi a rahi hu.

And than Shreya and adi left from their

tarika done all the work of the kitchen and go to her room.

 **in dareya's room**

daya is wait were adi go to his is liyed on the bed and shreya and adi seated in the bed.

daya: adi abhi bhi tak complete nahi huva tumara homework.

adi: nahi chachu aap so jaye muje thoda time lagega.

daya: par beta kal subh karo na. ab so javo .

adi: nahi chachu agar nahi kiya tho muje kal panishmant milegi tag mat karo .

shreya: daya chup rahe na usse home work karne do.

daya(himself): beta tume nahi panishament tho muje mil rahi hai.

adi: aapne kuch kaha chachu.

daya: nahi tho tum aapna kaam karo.

 **abhijit bed room.**

tarika: are adi nahi aya.

abhijit: nahi.

tarika: main lekar athi hu.

abhijit nodded.

 **in dareya room.**

adi: ha hogaya homework.

daya: tho ab javo vaha tumari mumma rah dhekha rahi hogi.

adi: chachi kya main aaj aapke saath yaha pe sovu.

 **meanstime tarika came.**

tarika: nahi chalo tumara home work ho gaya na. ab chal the hai

adi: par mumma.

tarika: par var kuch nahi chalo say to chachi gud night.

adi: ok gud night chachi

shreya: gud night adi. Bhabhi gud night.

tarika left from room along with adi.

tarika adi ko lekar bed room main athi hai.

abhijit: ho gaya home work.

adi: ha papa mumma aapne muje chachi ke saath kyu nahi sone diya pahale bhi main chachu ke saath sotha  
tha na.

tarika: adi chalo so javo varna kal subh late hoga.

tarika adi ko sulatha hai.

 **in dareya room.**

daya is caring her hair.

daya: shreya muje yakin nahi nahi ho raha hai ki. Ab tum meri jingdi main ho mere saath.

shreya: main aapke saath aapke har kadm pe aapke saath hu. Aap kabhi bhi mujse dur nahi jayege na .

daya: nahi shreya main tumse kabhi kabhi dur nahi javuga. Are tum tho meri jindgi ho tumare bina main age badne ke bhaare main nahi soch sakhatha.

daya move to shreya lips and kissed her. She close her eye.

than. After they separate. Daya liyed shreya on bed.

daya: shreya kal jada dad huva tha kya.

shreya: ha.

daya kissed her evey part of her body.

shreya still close her eyes.

daya: shreya kya baath hai itna kyu sarama rahi ho kal tho sabh ho gaya hai .

shreya nodded.

than they hug each other and both dreaming their futher.

they are happly all the family member is happly. Like this month are going.

 **review jarur dena.**

 **take care dear**

 **keep smile.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	20. Chapter 20

after 4 month of dareye marriage.

shreya is now join her father's business.

 **in the morning.**

deepika: shreya bahu meri coffee.

shreya from kicthen.: abhi layi

shreya bring the coffee to her mother in law and father in law.

deepika: shreya tarika bahu nahi ayi.

shreya: di adi ko tayar kar rahi hai. ( now shreya call tarika as a di tarika tell her to call him di.)

pradhuyman: deepika aapne ghar ke saari responsibility bahu yo par tho chod diyi par abhi bhi chita kar na nahi chodi hai. Kal raath se kya soch rahi hai.

deepika: kuch nahi bas yaise hi purvi ke bhaare main iss halat main vaha usse kuch samjane keliye koi nahi  
hai. Chita to lagi rahthi hai agar rajat ki maa hothi tho wo purvi ko sabhalthi aur usska khayaal bhi rakhathi.

pradhyuman: vaha pe rajat hai wo usska khayaal rakhega. Aur patni ke saath patni ka hona acha hotha hai.

deepika: teek hai par

shreya: maa rajat ji purvi ka khayaal rakhathe hai. Purvi baath rahi thi ki rajat ji ussne ghar ka kaam kar ne nahi  
dethe. Aur maa delivery ke pahale 8 month ka hum purvi ko yaha ayege. (Purvi is 3 month pregency hai.)

deepika: ha ye bhi teek hai.

pradhyuman: ji deepika ji ab tension ko maro goli coffee pijaye. Aur ab aapne retirement liyi hai tho sara  
time mere saath spend kijaye.

deepika: aap bhi na bahu samne hai. Kuch tho socho.

shreya: maa aap logo bhaithye main baki ka kaam kar thi hu.

shreya left from their.

daya came in the living.

daya: maa shreya kaha hai

deepika: shreya nastha bana rahi kal bhi der se aya na .

daya: ha wo kuch kaam tha main abhi bhi aya.

 **daya left towards kitchen.**

shreya is busy with doing the she did not known daya is present their.

daya slowlly go and hug her from behind.

daya: I m sorry. Mera wait kar rahi thi na par kya karu ek case agayi aur vaha jana pada.

shreya did not reply

daya kissed her neck

shreya: chod ye koi a jayega aur muje kaam hai.

daya: kaha na I m sorry.

shreya: aapko kya lagatha hai hamesh aap sorry kahege aur main man javugi .

daya: tho main kya karu jis se tumara gussa shan ho.

shreya: muje aap se baath nahi nahi kar ni aur ha agar aap diya huva promise pura nahi kar sakhathe tho wadda kyu karthe ho.

daya: shreya meri baath tho sunno.

tarika enter in the kitchen

tarika: ahhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm

both of them see back

tarika: shreya ye kitchen hai tum logo ka bed room nahi.

shreya: di aap agayi.

daya: bhabhi bhai utha gaya

tarika: ha aur bahar hai.

 **daya left from their.**

tarika: kya baath hai shreya tumara mood off kyu hai. Daya se naraz ho.

shreya: yaisi koi baath nahi hai di.

tarika: muje pata hai kal tum donno dinner par jane wale the na par daya nahi aya.

shreya: di Jab chaye khoone aur khoon. Main tho tag a gayi hu.

tarika: shreya tumara daya se gussa hona teek hai gussa hi raho jab tak daya tume nahi mana tha .

shreya: di nastha tho ready hai

tarika: tho lekar jathe hai.

 **in living room both the lady came with nastha.**

shreya and tarika served them the nastha.

deepika: shreya bahu yaad hai na aaj inne doctor ke paass lekar jana hai.

shreya: ha maa main aaj office se half day ki chutthi liya hai. Papa ko doctor ke paass lekar jane keliye.

adi: chachu aaj aap ko mere saath game khal na hai. Kal aap dur se aye . Aaj bulna mat.

shreya: adi beta aap kisi kah rahe ho inne tho wadda kar ke bulne ki adat hai.

daya: adi beta aaj nahi aur kisi din aaj muje bahut hi important kaam hai.

adi: par chachi.

shreya: kaha tha na adi .

tarika: adi chalo der ho rahi hai.

adi nodded. Adi left from their.

daya: bhai muje aap se kaam hai jathe time baath kar the hai na.

abhijit: ha chalo.

abhijit and daya also left.

than shreya also left.

 **in car abhijit car's**

abhijit: kya baath hai kya baath kar ni hai.

daya: bhai wo shreya gussa hai. Wo kal nahi aya tha na isseliye.

abhijit: ha laga tha muje. Tho kya socha hai shreya ka gussa shant kar ne keliye.

daya: soch hai par aap baathye teek hai ya nahi.

abhijit: main

daya: main soch raha tha ki aaj raat dinner plan karu. Shreya ke saath. A romantic one.

abhijit: tumari soch tho teek hai. To problem kya hai.

daya: shreya ko kaise lekar javu wo nahi ayegi

abhijit: wo tum muj par chod do main sabh karuga. Bas tum donno enjoyed karo.

daya nodded.

they both reached the buraeu. Shreya came half day and take the pradhyuman in doctor hospital for regular chech up

 **at the evening.**

abhijit tell tarika about their plan. Also tell tarika shreya ko kaise kar ke blu dimand resurant main bejo.

shreya is is her bed room.

tarika came their.

tarika: shreya kya kar rahi hai.

shreya: kuch nahi di bas ye kapde laga rahi hu.

tarika: shreya mera ek kaam karogi

shreya: ha di bolye

tarika: meri ek friend hai ussko na ye dena hai ( tarika handover the package the shreya) tho kya tum usse ye  
de dogi. Main tume address baath dethi hu. Main hi jathi par muje lab ka kaam hai.

shreya: iss main kya main de thi hu.

tarika: meri friend priya naam hai wo na blue dimand resurant main rukhi hai tho kya tum bhi jana hoga.

shreya: di ye blue dimand hotel to sahar se bahar hai aur ab 7 .00 pm baj aye hai. main kal dethi hu na.

tarika: nahi shreya ye aaj hi milna jaruri hai. Iss main usski dawai hai.

shreya: ok teek main jathi hu maa ko baath thi hu

tarika: nahi maa ko main batati tum nikalo der ho jayegi

 **shreya left from their.**

abhijit also follow the shreya . He see shreya safly reached to the resurant where daya is already present.

shreya talk to the manegar .

manegar: ji madam main aapki kya viva kar sakhatha hu

shreya: muje wo priya se milna hai wo yaha pe rukhi hai kya aap usse yaha bula sakhathe hai.

manger: ji ha madam aap table no 01 pe jakar unnka wait kijaye.

shreya nodded. Left towards table no.

in the table no 1 is decorated . And no one present their only darkness is present.

shreya ( himself): are yaha pe tho anadera hai. Lagatha hai koi nahi hai. Than she show the one shodow .

shreya: excuse me.

the person came in frant of shreya the person on floor keep red rose in his hand.

shreya:daya aap yaha

daya: shreya kuch mat bolo I m sorry. And handover the red rose to shreya.

shreya( took it and say): aap khade ro jare koi dhekhega.

daya: nahi pahale kaho tumne muje maaff kiya

shreya: ok maaff kiya.

daya stand and both seat on the chair.

shreya: tho ye sabh kya tha.

daya: are kuch nahi aapni patni ko mana raha tha.

shreya: acha tha par ye red rose gutne par baith kar maafi manga .

daya: are wo tho tume mana ne keliye.

shreya: daya vaise I m sorry too.

daya: shreya tum kyu sorry bol rahi ho.

shreya: muje bhi samjana chahiye tha na ki aapko kaam tha par main tho aap se kamkha gussa thi. Wo kya hai  
na kaamke stree ke karan gussa aap pe nikal jatha hai.

daya: its ok muje pata hai. Meri patni pyaar se mujse naraz hothi hai.

that they order the dinner. They finished the dinner. And left from their.

 **in car**

shreya: daya muje yaha bulane ka plan tarika di ke saath mil ke bana tha.

daya: ha tarika bhi thi aur bhai bhi.

shreya: aap bhi kamal kar the ho muj se hi baath kar the khamkha di aur bhai ko bich main dala.

daya: madam aapka gussa nak pe tha subh dhekha tha maine.

shreya smile.

daya: tho ab kush na shreya main tume time dena chahatha hu par kya karu kabhi kabhi case athi hai.

shreya: ha pata hai main samjathi hu.

daya: ha pata hai kitna samjathi ho

shreya: daya wo maine kaha na kabhi kabhi kaam ki vajase chid chid hojathi hai. Aur aap ek baath bul rahe  
ho main aapse kitni hi gussa hu par aap ka khaayal rakhathi hu.

daya: ha pata hai muje.

after some time they reached the pyadhyuman house.

daya parked the car. Shreya open the of logo are sleeping. They both enter and go in their bed room  
and sleep.

 **in the dareya bed room**

shreya marrior ke saman baithi hothi hai.

daya see shreya. Shreya also see daya and shreya asked daya.

shreya: kya dhekha rahe ho.

daya:tume dhekh raha hu. Daya came near her nad hug her from back.

daya: shreya tum meri jindgi main ane ke bhad meri jindgi badal gayi . Ab meri jindgi main tumari ek khas jagah mere saath har kadham pe mera saath dena. Agar maine kabhi kabhi tume hurt kiya tho bejiss muje datho par mujse naraj gussa mat raho . i m sorry muje pata hai tum kuch samay mere saath jurana chahathi hu par agese khayaal rakhuga ki kuch samay tume de sakhu. jise tum khush raho .

shreya: daya main aapse gussa nahi thi wo tho main acting kar ahi thi ye dhekha ne keliye aap ko mere gusse  
se koi fark padath hai kya nahi.

daya: shreya I love you.

shreya: I love toooooooo daya.

daya: chaleye madam bahut raat ho gayi so the hai. Main tak gaya hu.

shreya: kya aapne kya kaam kiya hai aaj.

daya: are kiya hai tho aapni pyaari si wife ko manane ka kaam . Wo kaam tho bahut bhada hai.

shreya: acha ji

daya: ha ji

shreya: chalye.

they move towards bed and lied on the bed. While holding each other hand . And sleep .  
And watching the dream of their haapy marriage life.

 **review plz.**

 **take care dear**

 **keep smile.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	21. Chapter 21

**after 5 month**

 **it is a sunday.**

chutti hone ki vajase male logo ki ankhe nahi khul rahi thi.

 **in dareya room.**

daya hug shreya tidlly while sleeping in the bed.

shreya wake up

shreya: ahhh kya kar rahe ho daya sone dona . Nid arahi hai.

daya: so javo na main ne kuch kiya hai tume. Daya kissed her forehead. Than kissed on lips. After separate.

shreya: dhekh rahi hu din din bhar aap bigadthe ja rahe ho. Jab chahe romance . Bacho jaisi jid kar the  
hai. Aap ko pata bas kuch dinno main aap mama banewale ho ab tho sudar javo varna aapka batija aap par  
hasega.

daya: sheya wo muje bhi baby chahiye. Bulkul tumari tarh vahi ankhe. vahi smile. Jis smile ko dhekha kar  
din bhar ki taka vat gayab ho jaye.

shreya: aap bhi na kuch bhi. Kuch tho sharm karo

daya: sachi kah raha hu. Tum hi soch rajat papa banewala hai tumara bhai bhi papa ban gaya hai tho mera bhi  
man hai. Wo kushi jo papa bankar hothi hai wo main maihasus kar na chahatha hu.

shreya: daya main bhi chahathi hu ki wo kushi hamare life main bhi aye.

daya: maine na abhi se soch ke raha hai . Main meri beti ke liye duniya ka best papa banuga. Meri beti mere liye khas hogi main sabhse jada usse pyaar karuga.

shreya: (open eys) kya beti par muje beta chahiye.

daya: nahi beti pahale beti ke bhad main tum chaho vahi.

shreya: bas kijaye abhi se sapne dhekhane lage ho abhi tak kuch bhi nahi.

daya: tho soch the hai na.

shreya: bas mr. daya aap so jaye muje kaam hai. Aap ko pata hai na aaj mumma papa bhai bhabhi a rahe hai.

daya: ha par rukho na kaam tho bhad main kiya ja tha hai.

shreya: nahi ( shreya get up from bed and go to washroom) and get the bath and get ready and move towards  
living room.

tarika and deepika kitchen mai nastha banathi hai.

shreya join them.

shreya: maa aap logo utha gaye wo ankh nahi kuli.

deepika: koi baath nahi bahu . Main jaldi uthi tho socha kichen main nastha banavu kitne dinno ke bhad  
aaj main kitchen main ayi

tarika: maa aap jakar aram kijaye. Hum log karege.

deepika: nahi aaj main tum logo ke saath kaam karugi aaj bahut khaana bhi bana hai na

shreya: maa maine aur di ne tay kiya hai ki hum logo aaj khaana bahar se order karge.

tarika: haa maa khaana banane main time kyu waste kare aur jo khaana order kiya hai wo acha hai.  
Aap chita mat kijaye.

deepika: acha kiya.

shreya: kitne dinn ho gaye main mumma se nahi mili hum ek hi sahar main rahathe hai fir bhi nahi mil pathe.

deepika: shreya bahu ek bhaar aapne sansar main lag gaye tho aapno se mil na nahi hotha.

tarika: shreya tumara tho teek hai tum anuty se tho nahi mil nahi sakahthi par uncle se tho har roj mil thi hai par main tho kisi se nahi mil pathi nahi papa se nahi mummy se. tarika make sad face.

deepika hug tarika.

shreya: maa main bhi

deepika: tum bhi avo. ( deepika hug both of them)

 **in the chedda family**

kajal and nandini are do the breakfast.

Nandini:acha hai na aaj hum sabh lunch pe jarahe hai. Shreya se mil na hoga. Shreya se teek se baath bhi nahi  
hothi jab bhi ati jaldi jathi hai

Kajal:ha maa shreya tho aapne shaadi suda jindgi main busy hai sirf ghar office yahi kar thi hai.

 **in the living room rakesh call kajal.**

 **in living room.**

rakesh: kajal suyash ro raha hai lagatha hai bhuk lagi hai. Sachin se nahi ho raha hai. ( suyash son of sachin and  
kajal) ( he is 2 month completeted)

 **in the kitechen**

kajal: maa main dhekhathi hu suyash ko ye sachin nahi sabhal pata

nandini: ha javo ye milk bhi lekar javo .

kajal left from their.

kajal: kya hai sachin tum abhi bhi suyash ko nahi sabhal pathe

sachin: kajal lelo isse sabhalo (sachin handover the suyash to sachin.)

kajal suyash ko aapne godi main lethi hai aur couch pe bhaith jathi hai aur ussko bottle main milk pilathi hai.

nandini came with coffee and breakfast. And handover to rakesh and sachin.

kajal to suyash: aaj suyash aapni buva ko mil jayega nahi suyash.

nandini: acha kiya na bhaisahab ne lunch ka plan kiya kitne mahine huye hum sabh mile huye. Suyesh ke  
naam kar pe aye the par teek se baath bhi nahi kar paye. Shreya se mili ke aur usse gale laga ye bahut din huye  
sach kahthe hai logo jab beti ki shaadi hothi hai tho aapne maa baap ko bul jathi hai. phone kar thi hai par  
kaisi hai ye puch kar rakhathi hai jab se usski shaadi huyi hai tab se baith kar do baathe nahi kiyi hai.

rakesh: tho aaj gale lagavo aapni beti ko. Aur dher sari bhaathe bhi karo.

kajal: ha maa

sachin: pata nahi aaj gudiya ki bahut yaad athi hai.

after some chit chat they all complete their breakfast and move to get ready for going to  
pradhyuman mansion.

 **in pradhyuman mansion**

deepika tarika and shreya are doing the work in the kitchen. Pradhyuman and dr. salunkhe & abhijit daya ,  
rajat and adi are seated in the living room. Purvi is also their.

adi is seated with purvi's

adi: (touching the purv's tammy) buva baby kab ayega.

purvi's: bahut hi jaldi.

adi: main na usske saath kheluga. Main usska bhada bhai huna main usse tag nahi karuga.

abhijit: adi tume pata hai aaj kon anewala hai.

adi: kon papa.

abhijit: suyash kajal mami aur sachin mama ka beta.

adi: kya papa . Main na suyash ke saath kheluga. Mera toy bhi usse duga. Wo mera chotha bhai hai na.

abhijit: are kya baath hai adi tho ab bhada ho gaya hai. Usse tho sabh pata hai.

here pradhyuman and salunkhe talking.

pradhyuman: salunkhe tu kyu nahi samjtha

salunkhe: muje kuch nahi sunna.

abhijit: dr. sahab kya baath hia kis baath pe bahas ho rahi hai.

daya: ha dr. sahab kya baath hai papa kyu naraz ho rahe hai.

salunkhe: wo abhijit main chahatha hu ki wo jo mere gav main jamin hai wo main tum logo ke bacho ke naam  
kar du. Mere paas tho mera ghar hai aur muje kuch bhi nahi chahiye .

abhijit: nahi dr. sahab bacho ko jamin jaidat ki jarur nahi hai bas kuch dena chahathe hai tho bas aapna haath  
bacho ke sirpe rakhaye. Unnko aapke ashirwad aur pyaar ki jarur hai. Aur kuch nahi chahiye.

salunkhe: mera ashirwad aur pyaar unne ke saath hamesh rahe ga. Akhir abhijit mera sabh kuch bacho ka hi  
hai tho kyu na abhise unne de du.

abhijit: par dr. sahab mera man nahi mantha.

salunkhe: tumse kon puch raha hai main tho aapne pate aur patiyo ko de raha hu.

pradhyuman: tu nahi manega na teek hai jo kar na kar.

 **meanstime door bell ring.**

daya open the door.

daya: aap log agaye. Daya welcome the guest.

they all enter in the house. Daya touch rakesh and nandini's feet. They both gave him ashirwad.

pradhyuman: rakesh avo baitho. Deepika tarika and shreya also came their.

shreya hug her mother. Tear caming from shreya eys.

they both separate from hug.

nandini( in low voice): kya baath hai shreya tumare ankho main asu.

shreya: kuch nahi mumma yaise hi pata nahi main aaj aaapko dhekha kar itni bavuk kyu huyi. Mera man kiya  
ki main aapko hug karu wo bhi tidlly.

nandini: hotha hai yaisa jab maa ko dhekhathi hai tho.

tarika: aap logo baithye hum aapke liye coffee ke kar athe hai. Chole shreya.

shreya nodded.

Both lady go to the kitchen.

 **In kitchen**

Tarika is busy in her work

Shreya(himself):ye muje kya ho raha hai bechani si lag rahi. Shayad kaam ki vajase iss hafte bahut busy thi  
taka vat ki vajase ho raha hoga.

Tarika:shreya ho gaya

Shreya:ha di aap lekar jaye main athi hu. Tarika left in the living room

Meantime shreya came and join them.

Deepika:nandini dadi ban ke kaisa laga raha.

Nandini:bhabhi dadi baneki ki kushi tho sabse badhi kushi hai.

Deepika: ha dadi baneki kushi ek tarf aur baki khushiya ek taraf.

Tarika:maa khaana tho bahar se mangayege bas salat karna hai wo khane ke pahale banayege.

Deepika:teek hai.

Adi:mami maine suyash ke liye toy rakha hai. Main lekar atha hu. Adi go to bed room and bring the toy and  
handover tho kajal.

Nandini:bhabhi bacho se hi ghar hilhila uth tha hai na.

Deepika:ha

Pradhyuman:rakesh tu kab retirement lega. Bahut kaam kiya ab bussiness bacho par chod do.

Rakesh:socha tho yahi tha par suyash ki vajase bahu tho athi nahi par jab bahu Shreya business teek tarase  
sabhalegi. Shreya tho ab tayar ho gayi hai main sirf ye dhekh raha hu kab kajal firse company join kare aur main kab meri sari responsibility inn donno ko du.

Dr. Salunkhe:soch tho teek hai. Tumara business bahu aur beti sabhalegi aur beta aur damad gunegaaro ke  
piche bhagege.

Sachin:uncle muje business main koi ruchi nahi hai.

Purvi: bhabhi pani

Shreya:abhi layi.

Shreya bring the water and gave the purvi.

All are doing the chit chat

Shreya is not feeling well. But she acting as normal.

Shreya(himself):ek kaam kar thi hu bed room main jakar face pe pani mar thi hu. Taka vad chalijayegi.

Shreya move daya see her and stop.

Daya:shreya bed room main ja rahi ho tho athe samay mera laptop nekar avo.

Shreya nodded. She walk but she did not see anything spread all over the darkness.

On the her right hand ek pura gadi rakhithi wo shreya ka haath lagne karna gir thi hai.

All see towards shock to see shreya is flowing on the ground.

Daya:shreya shreya move towards shreya.

All move towards shreya.

 **shreya ko kya buva hai kya aur koi mushibat anewali hai dareya ke life main . Soche aur baathye. Main wait  
kar rahi hu.**

 **review plz.**

 **take care dear**

 **keep smile.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	22. Chapter 22

Daya:shreya ankhe kholo

Nandini:shreya kya huva ye abhi bhi teek thi par ab ye (tear coiming from her eyes.)

Deepika:nandini shreya ko kuch nahi huva hai. Bas chachar ayi hai. Takavat ki vajse.

Deepika(To daya):daya shreya ko room main lekar javo

 **Here abhijit call the doctor.**

Pradhyuman:doctor ko call karo.

Abhijit:maine kiya hai bas 15minutes main ayege.

Daya take her in his room. Lied her on bed. Daya seated near shreya. Rakesh and nandini are in tension.

Adi:mumma chachi ko kya huva hai.

Tarika:purvi adi ko lekar niche javo. Purvi take the adi and left

Daya:bhabhi aap dhekhye na shreya ko

Tarika nodded and left towards shreya.

But doctor came.

Abhijit:a ye doctor.

Doctor move towards shreya.

Doctor check up the she gave the injection.

After taking the injection shreya ko hosh atha hai.

Daya:doctor kya baath hai shreya ko chachar kyu teek hai na.

Shreya open the eyes. And see all of them.

Shreya:aap sabh logo yaha pe and tryed to get up but deepika stop him.

Deepika:chup chap lethi raho. Abhi bhi chakar aya tha tume. Kitni baar kaha aapna khayaal rakho itana kaam  
teek nahi tume tho meri baathe nahi suni.

Tarika:shreya kaam jaruri hai par aapna khayaal bhi rakhana chahiye.

Abhijit:tarikaji maa aap donno bhad main datna pahale doctor ki baath sun the hai.

Deepika and tarika nodded.

Doctor:maaji aapko ab innka khas dhayan rakhana rest ki jarurt hai

Daya:kya doctor baath kya hai shreya teek hai please saf saf kahiye.

Doctor:daya gabarane ki koi baat nahi hai. Wo baat ye hai she is pregnent.

Daya's mah khula hi rahta.

Abhijit:daya muh bhad kar varna koi chala jayega.

Hearing the good news all are happy. Daya is happy.

Doctor:aap inne kal hospital lekar aye.

Daya:ji doctor.

Doctor:aur ha 3 mahine bahut hi important hai ye 3 mahine aap ko innka bahut hi khas khayaal rakhana  
chahiye. Inn par koi bhi stress or tension na ane paye. Muje pata hai aap ko pata hai.

Tarika:ji doctor hum khayaal rakhege.

Doctor:tho main chata hu.

Daya:yes doctor.

And than doctor left

Nandini move towards Shreya and hug shreya.

Nandini:maa banane ki kushi dunya ki sabhase bhadi hothi hai pata nahi chala meri nanasi  
shreya kabh bhadi hogyi. Aur ab mamta ke chokat pe hai.

Shreya ke ankho main se asu athe hai.

Deepika:nandini meri bahu ko rula rahi ho.

Pradhayuman:chalo bahut baathe ho gaye ab usse rest karne do.

Deepika:ha(all move towards out accepted daya.)

Daya move towards shreya. Sit near shreya.

Daya move towards shreya sit near hold her hand

Daya:thax u shreya muje sabhse annoka toofa diya bacha nahi humara. humare pyaar ki nishani.

Shreya:aapko issika itizaar tha(shreya placing the hand on her belly.) daya aapka ansh mere pet main pal  
raha hai. Aaj pata chala maa banne kya mayane hai. Wo kushi jo har ladki aapne life main pana chahathi hai.

Daya:shreya meri baath sunno koi bhi kaam nahi karogi sirf aram. Tum aur baby bas order karo main bas tum  
logo ka order follow karuga.

Shreya:ha daya chalo na niche jathe hai main yaha bor ho rahi hu.

Daya:nahi tum aram karo

Shreya:par and both are arguing to each other.

at that time deepika enter in the room

Deepika:kis baath pe behas ho rahi hai.

Shreya:maa dhkhaye na inne meri baath nahi sun rahe mera man hai bahar ane ka aap sabh ke saath baith ne ka par ye mana kar rahe hai. Main ek jagah baithogi.

Deepika:daya agar wo ana chahathi tho ane dona.

Daya:maa par issko rest karne ko kaha hai.

Deepika:ha par wo bahar sirf baithegi kyu shreya.

Shreya:ha.

Daya:ok jo aap logo ko teek lage.

Deepika applied the angara to shreya.

Deepika: shreya kal main madir jakar tumare liye aur bache ke liye prarthana karugi.

Shreya:teek chalye niche chalthe hai.

Deepika:ha ha jayege aram se ab tum akeli nahi ho tumare andhar ek aur jeev hai. Aapna khayaal rakho.

Shreya:ha rakhugi.

Shreya and deepika left and daya also followed them.

 **In living room**

Shreya came with deepika.

Tarika:shreya niche kyu ayi .

Shreya:di aap sabh yaha aur main upper. Main bor hojathi issiye ayi.

Nandini:teek hai avo baitho. Shreya move towards her mumma.

Purvi:adi tumari aur ek bhai ya bahan anewala hai.

Adi:matlab

Tarika:tumare chachu aur chachi ka baby.

Adi move towards daya.

adi: chachu main na baby ke saath sirf kheluga. Aur main chachi aur baby ka bhi khayaal rakhuga.

daya: teek hai. Par tumari chachi kaha man thi hai kisi ki baath.

adi: ho meri baath mangi (to see shreya) manegi na chachi

shreya yes in her head.

tarika: abhijit hotel walo ko phone karo na abhi tak khana nahi laye wo logo

abhijit: abhi kar tha hu.

abhijit call the and came back .

abhijit: abhi bhi nikale hai wo logo athe hi hoge.

tarika nodded.

purvi: bhai party kab doge. Are bhai papa ban gaye tho party ko ban thi hai.

daya: jab tum chaye.

deepika: nahi party abhi nahi jab tak ye 3 mahine teek se nahi jathe tab tak koi party varty nahi hogi.

purvi: par mummy wo sabh pura hai ab logo kar the hai party.

deepika: ha manthi hu par maine kaha na nahi matlab nahi.

nandini: ha purvi bhabhi teek kahrahi hai.

purvi: teek hai.

deepika: aur ha purvi tum kisi ko nahi baathvogi jab tak 3 mahine complete nahi ho jathe.

purvi: par maa agar pata chala tho kya bhad main sabh ko pata chalega na.

deepika: purvi tum abhi bachi ho logo ki nazar achi nahi adi tum bhi kissi ko mat baathna.

adi: ji dadi.

meanstime the lunch order in came tarika received the oder and pay the bill.

tarika: maa khana tho a gaya ab main salat banathi hu. Usske bhad lunch karege.

kajal: bhabhi main bhi athi hu.

kajal: ha ajavo.

kajal handover the suyash to the tarika and kajal move towards kitchen. And do the salat.

 **in kitchen.**

kajal: bhabhi jo stage se hum gujare hai vahi satage se ab shreya.

tarika: ha

kajal: bhabhi shreya meri bas sister in law nahi balki usse bhi age bahut kuch hai main meri man ki sabh baathe jo main sachin ko nahi baath sakhathi avo usse baath thi hu. Aur wo guide bhi kar thihai. shreya ka sabhav kisi ko bhi pana bana detha hai. Par ek chij par wo aapna kabu nahi rakh sakhathi wo hai usska emotional.

tarika: kajal shreya bahut achi hai aur anunty ne shreya ko ache sankar diye hai jis ke vajase wo kabhi bhi  
kisiko hurt nahi kar thi. Tume pata hai jab maa ne kaha tha ki shreya videsh main pad kar ayi hai tho muje  
laga agar ye shaadi huyi tho iss family ke do part hoge par main galat thi shreya ko pata hai logo ko kaise jodke  
rakhathe hai. vaikai humari family lucky hai jo hume shreya mili.

kajal: bhabhi ye ho gaya

tarika: main table lagathi hu. She move out.

tarika came in the kitchen.

kajal: huva tho lekar javo.

and they both left from kitchen.

in table man are seated.

deepika: shreya bahu tum bhi baith javo.

shreya: maa main aap logo ke saath khathe hu.

daya: nahi abhi hamare saath baitho.

shreya: par. Main bhad main kar lugi.

nadini: nahi beta tum baitho hum sabh bhad main khayege. Bhuke pet rahana teek nahi hai tumare liye.

shreya nodded and sit near daya.

deepika kajal tarika nandini served them.

all done their lunch and than sit all the ladies.

and they all done their dinner.

all are seated and do the chit chat.

 **at 5.30 pm.**

rakesh: pradhyuman ab hume chalna chahiye.

deepika: itni jaldi bhaisahab

nandini: bhaibhi suyash hai aur wo abhi chotha hai tho late kar teek nahi hoga.

deepika: ha ye bhi teek hai.

sachin: main car nikal hu aap logo ajayega.

sachin left from their.

nandini to shreya: shreya aapnakhayaal rakho ab tum akeli nahi ho .

shreya: ji mumma.

kajal: shreya aapna kyahaal rakhana .

shreya: ha bhabhi.

daya and shreya take the blessing of nandini and rakesh.

and chedda family left from their.

tarika: adi tumne homw work kiya hai na nahi tho kal sabh karne baithoge.

adi: ha mumma kal hi kiya hai.

shreya: bhabhi main room main jathi hu.

tarika: ha javo aur dinner ke liye main tume bula vugi.

shreya move towards room along with daya.

rajat: maa papa main bhi chaltha hu. Purvi aapna khayaal rakhana.

rajat take the blessing and left from deepika aapne room main jathi hai.

pradhyuman: salukhe chal hum bahar chalthe hai.

abhijit bhi aapne room main jatha hai.

tarika: adi javo papa ke paass room main.

adi go .

 **in hall**

deepika tarika and purvi are seated on the couch.

Tarika:maa daya kitna kush tha na aaj.

Purvi:bhabhi kyu nahi hothe papa jo banewale hai.

Deepika:ha ab kis ghar main firse ek aur kushi.

Purvi:vaise maa aapko kon chahiye poti ya pota

Deepika:koi bhi . Par agar poti huyi tho acha hai pota tho hai

Tarika:ha agar beti huyi tho adi ko bahan mil jayegi.

Deepika:ha tarika bahu maine socha hai ki main kal hamare kul devi ke mandir jake shreya aur usske bache ke  
liye prathana karugi.

Tarika:maa ji aapne teek socha .

 **In dareya room**

Shreya is lied on the is near her.

Shreya:daya main aaj aram karugi par kal se nahi. Main teek hu

Daya:shreya tumne sunna doctor ne kya kaha hai.

Shreya:ha rest karne ko kaha hai par main bimar nahi hu pregant hu.

Daya:ok kal dhekhathe hai doctor kya kahthe hai.

Shreya take some rest and at the night they all done their sleep.

 **review plz.**

 **take care dear**

 **keep smile.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	23. Chapter 23

**In the morning**

All gather in the dying table for breakfast.

Deepika:daya tum aur shreya hospital ja rahe hona

Daya:ha.

Than they all done breakfast.

Abhijit tarika Adi jathe hai after that daya aur shreya chale jathe hai.

Daya and shreya reached in the hospital.

Daya:mam hume dr. Akhash se milna hai

Receptionist:uss side yaha se right lijaye.

Daya:teek hai.

Daya and shreya enter in the dr. Akhash' cabin.

:daya avo main tumara hi wait kar raha tha. Baitho.

They both settle on chair.

: Daya aaj se shreya ji ki case main nahi balki koi aur dhekhigi. Wo kya hai na meri transfer huyi hai aur wo aaj se charge legi.

Daya:par akash koi aur.

Akash: daya wo achi hai wo pahale delhi ke city hospital main kaam kar thi. Dr. Radika mehta. Tum logo jake  
mil hai mere bagal wale cabin ha maine usse baath kiyi hai tension mat lo.

Daya:tho hum mil lete hai.

Daya and shreya left

They both enter in the 's cabin.

Dr. Radika:aye sir baithye they sit on chair.

:muje sir ne baathaya hai.

Daya:ye meri wife shreya.

Dr. R: shreya ji chaley check up kar the they both left.10 minute they both came. Shreya sit.

Daya:doctor sabh Teek hai na.

Doctor:ha aap kuch test karva ye.

Daya:test par kyu

Doctor: ye tho bas yaise hi kar the hai main likhe dethi hu wo aap karva dijaye shaam tak report mil jaye  
wo report dhekhar agar koi baath hai tho main aapko baatha dugi.

Shreya:doctor muje subh se omiting hoga yaisa feel hotha hai

Doctor:shreya ji pahale pahale omiting hothi hai. Kahi bhar khaane ke smell se bhi omiting hothi hai.  
Gabaraye mat sabhke saath hotha aap ko dar ne ki jarur nahi hai aapki devrani khud ek doctor hai.  
Shreya ji aap aapna khaana time pe kha lijaye. Aur rest bhi jaruri hai.

Shreya:doctor kya main office ja sakthi hu.

Daya:doctor aap hi isse samjaye. Isse tho rest karna chahiye office main kaha rest milega.

Doctor:shreya ji aap office ja sakhathi hai par khaayal rakhe aapna khaayal rakho.

Shreya:ji teek hai.

Daya:tho doctor hum test kar the hai aur report le ke liye shaam ko athe hai.

Doctor:aap shaam ko mat aye agar koi baath hai tho main aapko call karke baath thi hu na.  
Main report aapke ghar pe bej thi hu.

Daya:ji teek hai.

Doctor:agar koi bhi problem hai tho muje call karo. She gave them the card.

Daya nodded. And both left from their.

They done all the tests and left from their.

 **in pradhyuman mansion**

they both reached . Deepika open the door.

Deepika:daya doctor ne kya kaha

Daya:kuch nahi bas aram aur khana pena time se kar ne ko kaha hai.

Deepika:shreya bahu aapne kamare main javo aur aram karo.

Shreya:maa kamare main bor ho jathi hu main yahi baith thi hu na.

Deepika:teek hai

Daya:maa main bureau jatha hu.

Deepika:teek hai.

Daya came

Purvi:bhabhi aap agayi

Shreya:ha purvi purvi sit near shreya.

Deepika:tum donno baitho main lunch banathi hu.

Shreya:maa main bhi athi hu.

Deepika:nahi agar daya ko pata chala tho wo mujse naraz hoga aur ab se delivery tak tum kitchen main  
nahi nahi koi kaam karogi.

Purvi:bhabhi ab aapko 9 mahine kaam se chutti ab aap sabhko order kijaye.

Deepika go in the ko wo sabh lunch kar the hai.

In the night all came from job.

Daya:maa shreya kaha hai .

Deepika:purvi ke room main.

Daya left to Bed and see the envelope in the bed. He see.

Daya(himself):ye tho shreya ke report hai ek kaam kar tha hu ko call kar tha hu.  
Mere man ke shanti ke liye.

He call and ask about shreya' report. And pareshanwali koi baath nahi daya happy cut the call. And he move towards washroom.

And came after 20 minutes. Shreya came

Daya:ho gaya gossip.

Shreya:muje ek baath baathe jab ladkiya ek saath ho thi hai tho sirf gossip hi kar thi.

Daya:ha aur kuch tho nahi hotha.

Shreya:jab aap aur abhijit bhai gusur pusur kar the hai tab hum log kuch puch the hai.

Daya:madam hum logo aap logo ki tarah gossip nahi kar the hum sirf kaam ki baathe kar the hai.

Shreya:main niche ja rahi hu.

Daya:ha javo par aramse.

shreya left. Daya in bed room.

 **In hall**

 **All are present**

Deepika:tarika bahu aaj khane ke liye kya banayege.

Tarika:kuch bhi maa.

Shreya:bhabhi muje mattar panir khane ka man ho raha hai.

Deepika:teek hum mattar panir banayege.

deepika aur tarika kitchen main jathe shreya adi saath khel the aapne room main hothe hai. Abhijit came from bed see the door is open of the tarrace.

Abhijit:ye adi bhi na kitni bhar kaha ki khalne ke bhad door close karo par mantha main hi door  
close kar tha hu. Abhijit move as soon as he reached their he show the person.

Abhijit:ye yaha jake puch tha hu.

Abhijit move to the person. And hold his hand on person shoulder.

Abhijit:kya baath hai baap banne ki kushi akele akele mana rahe ho.

Daya: yaisa kuch nahi hai wo kamare main bor ho raha tha tho yaha chala aya.

Abhijit:daya kisse jut bol rahe khud se ya aapne bhai se main tume jantha hu. Koi baath hai jo tume andharhi  
andhar khai ja rahi hai baath baat kya hai.

Daya:bhai kya main aapne bache ki parvarish teek se kar pavuga kya uss se duniya ki har kush de pavuga agar  
main ye nahi kar paya tho. Dar lagatha hai.

Abhijit:dhekh daya tere man main jo bhi a raha hai ho sabh ke man main atha hai. Muje bhi yaisa hi lagatha tha  
par ye hamare man ka dar hai. Muje pata hai mera bhai acha papa banega aapne bache ko wo sari kushiya  
dega jis ka Hakdhar hai.

Daya:bhai aap teek kaha rahe hai.

Abhijit:vaise doctor ne kya kaha hai.

Daya:sabh teek hai.

Abhijit:daya ek baath karu udas mat raho agar tum kush rahoge tho hi shreya bhi kush rayegi.

Daya:ha bhai.

Abhijit:ab tumara hogaya tho khaane ke liye chale.

Daya:ha and both left from their

 **in hall**

daya and abhijit came in the hall.

deepika: daya acha huva tum a gaye wo kal tume aur shreya ko mere saath mandir jana hai anewale bache ke  
liye pooja karni hai. main gayi ajj par pandit ji ne kaha ki kal subha din hai kal hi pooja kar do.

daya: maa kal

deepika: daya muje kuch nahi sunna na tum kal mere saath avoge .

daya: teek hai.

deepika: main abhi ayi. And move towards dev ghar. And bring the dag for shreya.

deepika: shreya bahu yaha ana. Shreya came near deepika.

deepika tied the dag to shreya and say: shreya kabhi bhi iss aapne se alag mat hone dena .

shreya: ji maa.

deepika: tarika bahu main shreya aur daya kal mandir jayege tho ghar pe purvi akeli rahegi tho kya tum ghar  
pe rukh sakhathi ho.

tarika: ji maa ji.

after that they all done the dinner and go to sleep.

in the moring they all do the breakfast and go to their respective work.

deepika daya and shreya ke saath mandir jathi hai aur pooja kar the log ghar athe hai.

 **like this day goes.**

 **one day on pradhyuman mansion.**

purvi feel pain in her stomch. She call her mother.

purvi: maa aaaaaaammmmmmmmhhhhhhhh maaa kaha ho aap jaldi aye.

hearing purvi sound deepika rashed towards purvi's room.

deepika: purvi kya huva beta.

purvi in pai : maa dard ho raha hai aaaannhhhhhhhhhhh

deepika came out from the purvi's room.

deepika: lagatha hai labour pain suru huva hai ji sunthe ho.

pradhyuman: ha deepika kya huva

deepika: wo purvi ko lekar ja na hoga. Ghar pe abhijit daya tarika koi nahi hai

pradhyuman: aap purvi lekar ajaye main driver ko kahtha hu ghadi nikalvane ke liye.

deepika nooded and go to purvi's room.

deepika: purvi thoda time wait karo hum hospital jayege.

deepika took the purvi and car main baith kar hospital main jathe hai.

 **in hospital**

nurse take the purvi in room.

deepika: main tarika bahu ko call kar thi hu.

pradhyuman: ha

deepika call the tarika and tell her. And tarika informe all of them and move towards hospital.

here in the hospital purvi gave the birth of baby boy. Who is sweet and cute.

all meet purvi and gave wish to him.

after 5 day purvi's is discharge from hospital. Purvi in her mayake.

 **after 1 month purvi also left .**

month are going happy they all are ready to welcome naya sadash in pradhyuman family.

shreya is 7 month pregency.

deepika and pradhyuman doing the chitt chat.

abhijit Sunday hone ke karan ghar pe hi tha .

daya aapne belove wife ke saath bed room main tha.

shreya is on bed. Daya is near her.

shreya (placing the hand on belly): bas 2 mahine aur aap hamare saath.

daya: ha meri pari aapne papa ke saath.

shreya: daya kya hai muje beta chahiye. Aur dhekh lena beta hi hoga.

daya: nahi beti .

shreya: aap na kabhi bhi meri baath nahi manthe.

daya: are maine kya kiya.

shreya: aap ko pata hai

daya: shreya mera man hai main pahale beti ki baap banu aur usske bhad

shreya: bas bas mr. daya pradhyuman niche aye.

daya: shreya pata ni nahi chale ye din kaise gujar gaye yaise laga raha hai ki koi sapna dhekh raha hu. Sach  
kahu tho tum meri jingdi main ayi aur sabh badal gaya maine kabhi socha nahi tha ki mere jidagi main itni sudar aur samjdhar koi ayegi. Jo dil main ek khas jagah banayegi. aur muje jine ka sakasat dilayegi.

shreya: daya aap ko tho bas bahane chahiye meri tarif karne ke liye.

daya: abhi se aapni wish puri karo varna bhad main kahogi main tume time nahi de raha hu. Main mera sara  
time meri pari ko duga.

shreya: main yaisa nahi hone nahi dugi. She feel suddend pain in stomch

shreya: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaa

daya: shreya kya ho raha hai main maa ko bulatha hu.

shreya: nahi wo thoda sa pain ho yaise doctor ne kaha hai. Aap bas mere pass rahi

daya hold her hand in his hand. Shreya kept the head on his shoulder.

daya: kaise laga raha hai.

shreya: ab kuch teek laga raha hai.

daya: shreya I m sorry tumara ye dard main nahi le sakhatha.

shreya: aap sorry kyu kah rahe hai aap ko pata hai mera dard youh chala jatha jab aap mere saath hothe hai.

daya: jada dard ho raha hai tho hum log hospital main jathe hai.

shreya: nahi ab main teek hu. Aur aapki beti bhi .

daya: wo tho man liya na beti hi hogi.

shreya: ha man na pada. Main bahar ja rahi hu.

daya: are abhi bhi tho dard ho raha tha rest karo.

shreya: bahut kiya agar kuch dar room main rahi tho maa dhekhane ayegi.

daya: ha ye bhi teek hai chalo niche chalthe hai.

and both left from their.

 **in living room.**

deepika: ye shreya bahu abhi tak kyu nahi niche ayi.

tarika: maa daya hai usske paass . Aur acha hai iss time pe daya ko shreya ke saath rahe yahi teek hai.

deepika: ha patni ke liye pati ka saath bahut hi jaruri hotha hai balehi sara parivaar usske saath ho.

tarika: maa wo shreya ki god barai karni hai na usse ab 7 mahina chal raha hai.

deepika: ha main pandit ji se puch kar subh murhat nikal tha hu.

meanstime abhijit and adi came.

adi: mumma chachi kaha hai

daya and shreya came in the living room.

shreya: kya baath adi chachi se kya kaam hai.

adi: kuch nahi bas yaise hi.

deepika: shreya avo baitho

shreya: ji maa.

shreya settled down on couch.

tarika: shreya teek hona taki huyi si lag rahi hai

shreya: teek hu thodi si taka vat laga rahi hai par teek ho jayegi. Aap sabh ke saath baith kar.

deepika: shreya bahu agar teek nahi ho tho room main se bahar kyu ayi rest kar thi.

shreya: maa main teek hu aur room main bor ho jathi hu.

abhijit: daya aaj shaam ko salunkhe sahab ke ghar jana hai.

daya: ha bhai.

tarika: abhijit tum ja rahe ho par sir ke saath jagada mat karna tum ussne bahas karo ge aur unnki tabayat aur  
kharab hogi daya handle karo aapne bhai ko.

abhijit: tarika ji aap ko sirf main behash kartha hu wo dhekhatha hai par nahi dhekhathe hai aapko  
lagatha hai main pahale star kar tha hu par jagada tho wo kar the hai.

tarika: abhijit issi ki taraf dari nahi kar rahi hu.

abhijit: ha pata hai.

deepika: ji aap ne phone kiya hai na bhaisahab ko.

pradhyuman: ha ab teek hai buda ho gaya hai par abhi bhi kahatha ki abhibhi javan hai.

deepika: tho aap logo ki subh subh bahas ho gayi .

pradhyuman: ha.

abhijit: sun liya tarika ji papa se bhi bahas kar the hai.

tarika: abhijit.

deepika: shreya bahu maine tay kiya hai ki hai ki tumari god bari kare main pandit ji se baath kar ke subh din  
nikalwali hu.

shreya: ji maa.

daya: maa agar god barai ka fuction main sirf garwale ho tho teek rahega.

deepika: jiase tume teek lage.

deepika dial the pandit ji numbers and take thw necessary date.

deepika: pandit ne kaha hai kal ka din subh hai tho tarika bahu kal ka din hi rakhathe hai.

tarika: ha maa

deepika: shreya bahu tumare liye teek hai na.

shreya: ji maa.

deepika: main nandini ko phone kar thi hu.

deepika dial nandini number and tell her about the god bari.

deepika and tarika is engged in the god barai ke tayari karne lagi hai.

like this whole day paass.

all done the dinner and go to sleep.

 **tho dhekhathe hai god bari main kya kya hotha hai.**

 **HAPPY  
NEW  
YEAR**

 **review plz.**

 **take care dear**

 **keep smile.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	24. Chapter 24

in the moring deepika instructed the daya to came early in the home. And than daya abhijit left to bureau.

deepika doing the wok in the hall tarika is also doing the work pradyuman go to meet sanlunkhe.

shreya is in hall not doing work but see her mother in law and sister in law.

meanstime door bell ring.

the servent open the door. And enter the two lady. One is age is around 50 and second one is age is around  
22 yrs.

servent: aap ko kis se milna hai.

one lady: ye ghar abhijit pradhyuman ka hai na.

servent: ha aye andhar aye.

both lady enter in the house. Tarika see the person and get shock and go to them and hug one lady who aruond 50 yrs.

tarika: mummy aap . Ab yaad ayi meri aapko. Aur tu chotti aapne di ko bul gayi na.

second lady: nahi di lagatha hai aap bul gayi ho aapne muje hug nahi kiya.

tarika: aja . ( tarika gave the hug )

deepika: are kavita ji aye na baithe ye.

kavita: kaise ho bhabhiji

deepika: main teek hu. Bhaisahab nahi aye.

kavita: nahi unne ko kaam tha aur hume aapne betise milna tha. Betise milna hi nahi hotha tha jab adi payda huva tha tab aye the tab mile the aur isske bich bahut sare function huye aneko time hi nahi mila.

deepika: ha purvi ke shaadi pe bhi nahi ayi aap aur daya ki shaadi pe bhi.

kavita: ha wo kaam tha aur upparse isski college.

deepika: are tina beti kaisi ho.

tina: main teek hu. Auntyji.

kavita see the shreya.

kavita: ye daya ki wife hai na.

tarika: ha maa. Ye meri devarani hai shreya.

shreya : namsthe auntyji.

tina: hi

shreya: hi tina.

kavita: itva mahina chal raha hai.

shreya: ji 7 mahina.

deepika: achi huva kavita ji aap aaj ayi shreya bahu ko tho aap ko bhi ashirwad milega. Aaj uss ki god bharai hai.

kavita: kya aur aap logo ne hume nahi baathya tarika kya aapni maa ko bul gayi

tarika: nahi maa wo aap logo kitni bhar invitation beje par aap nahi aye aur hum logo ye fuction chothe tarike  
se kar rahe hai.

kavita: kya are bhai god bharai hai aur issko invitation nahi diya.

deepika: ji daya chahatha hai ki fuction bada na ho.

kavita: kya bhabhji akhair chotthi bahu ki god bharai hai aur bada fuction nahi.

deepika: kavita ji kya bada kya chotta bas bacho ki kushi mayane rakhathe hai.

servent bring the coffee. And hand over to them.

Kavita: tarika adi school gaya hai.

Tarika:ji maa.

Tina:di pata hai papa bhi anewale the par koi kaam agaya. Pata nahi tum doctor kitne busy kyu hothe hai.

Tarika:bas kar hum doctor ro ke Professional ko kharab mat kar.

Meanstime again door bell ring.

Servent open the door.

And now the nandini ,kajal and suyash they enter in the house.

Deepika:a gaye tum logo.

Nandini:ha bhabhi

Deepika:are suyash bhi aya aapni buva ke god barai main.

Kajal:ha.

Nandini:shreya kaisi ho

Shreya:main teek hu

Deepika:nandini inse milo ye hai kavita ji tarika ki maa.

Nandini:ji namsthe

Kavita:nandini ji aap se mil kar acha laga.

Nandini:ji muje bhi aap muje ji aur aap mat bulaye aap muje sirf nandini kya hai na ye ji aur aap  
sunkar yaise laga raha hai ki main budi ho gayi hu.

Deepika:nandini ab tho man bhi lo tum budi ho gayi ho. Dadi ban gayi ho aur kuch mahino bhad koi nani bhi  
kahe ga koi.

Nandini:bhabhi.

Shreya:mumma papa kaise hai.

nandini: teek hai

Nandini:bhabhi purvi nahi ayi.

Deepika:nai a jayegi.

Kavita:tarika beta kya halal bananaya hai tum ne kitni bhar kaha job chod do aur aapne aap par dhayan do.

Tarika: maa aap ko pata hai fir bhi vahi baath.

Shreya:aunty ab tho sabh job kar the hai shaadi ke bhad bhi.

Nandini:meri bahu bhi job hi kar thi hai par fark itna hai ki hamare hi company main. Hamara pura business  
bahu,shreya ye donno hi sabhalthe hai.

Kavita: aur beta kya kar tha hai.

Nandini:ji wo job kartha hai cid officers hai.

Tina:kya yaha pe tho sabh cid officer hi hai.

Deepika:shreya dawai lena ka time ho gaya chalo.

Tarika:ha shreya chalo varna daya ka call ayega.

At meanstime tarika's ring.

Tarika:kaha tha na shreya aur ye dhekho aya. Tarika pick up the call.

Tarika:hello daya aaj muje phone kiya.

Daya:bhabhi shreya kaha hai itne phone kiye phone nahi uta rahi hai wo teek hai na.

Tarika:ha teek mere pass hi hai baath kar lo. Tarika handover the cell phone to shreya.

Shreya:ha bolye.

Daya:shreya kya hai tumara phone kaha pe hai.

shreya: wo shayad room main hai main ja rahi hu dawai lene ji rakhaye ab.

daya disconnected the call.

shreya move towards bed room. But stop by her mumma voice.

nandini: shreya rukho hum bhi athe hai. Bhabhi main aur kajal shreya ke room main usske saath hai.

deepika: ha ja kar baitho

nandini shreya and kajal move from their.

deepika: tarika bahu aapni maa ko room main lekar ja vo aram karne do tak kar aye hoge.

tarika nodded and take her maa and her sister in room.

In shreya's bed room shreya take the dawai and sit on bed.

 **In guest room**

Kavit frash up and came and sit with tarika and tina.

Kavita:tarika ye jo shreya ki maa hai tume nahi lagatha ki jadahi gabadi hai.

Tarika:nahi maa aunty achi hai aap unnse pahali bhar mili ho na issi liye unnki baathe ajib laga rahi hai wo  
bulkul shreya jaisi hai wo kisi ko hurt nahi karthi.

Kavita:tarika tumari ye devrani bahut hi hoshihar hai usske ankho main hi koi jadu hai

Tarika:maa kuch bhi maa tina tum logo aram karo main jathi hu sayad maa ko meri jarurt pade.

Kavit:tarika sun tho tarika left.

Kavita(himself):pata nahi ye kabh samjegi par main tarika ko baatake rahugi inn sabh ke chehare.

Tarika came in living room.

Tarika:maa main kuch madat karu aapki

Deepika:nahi bas lunch ka dhekho behaman aye huye hai na ghar pe.

Tarika:ji

Tarika nodded and left to kitchen

She done the lunch and call to all of tham.

On dying table all gether.

Shreya smell and feel omitting.

Shreya kept the hand on mah and left.

Deepika:shreya bahu

After that shreya came.

Tarika:shreya teek ho. Avo lunch karo.

Shreya:maa mujse ye smell nahi pasad hai. Omiting jasa feel hotha hai. Iss amathi main kuch dala hai. Muje  
ye nahi chahiye aur khana bhi nahi chahiye.

Deepika:shreya beta kuch tho khalo beta.

Nandini:bhabhi main shreya ka khana uss ke room main jakar usse khilathi hu.

Shreya:nahi maa.

Tarika:shreya lunch karo dawai bhi leni hai.

Shreya nodded. Shreya left with her mumma.

 **In the living room**

Deepika:tarika kaha tha na shreya ke khane ka khayaal rakho. Tum kitchen sabhal thi ho issi liye main nahi  
tum se nahi hotha tho muje kaho main dhekhathi hu.

Tarika:nahi maa agli bhaar khayaal rakhugi.

Deepika done the bhi shreya ko khana khilathi hai. Shreya take the rest for  
time time.

 **At the evening**

Daya abhijit acp pradhyuman came.

Living room main sabh tayari kar rahe the.

Abhijit came farward and take the his mother in law ashirwad.

Abhijit:maa ji kaisi hai aap aur papa ji kaise hai wo nahi aye

Kavita:main teek hu damagi aur wo bhi teek hai

Abhijit:are sali sahiba bhi ayi hai aur baathvo tumari padai collge kaisa chal rahi hai.

Tina:teek chal rahi hai jija ji.

Adi:mashi aap mere saath khe le gi mumma ne kaha hai ki mashi ke saath khelo.

Tina:ha adi par tum muje mashi mat bulavo tum muje di bulavo.

Adi:teek hai. Chalo papa main di ko lekar jatha hu.

Abhijit:ha kyu nahi adi mumma kaha hai.

Adi:mumma dadi ke saath dev ghar main hai. Adi left.

Abhijit:maa ji main fresh hokar atha hu.

Abhijit left.

Daya:purvi shreya kaha hai.

Purvi:pata nahi main room main thi.

Kajal came their.

Kajal:ji shreya room main hai.

Daya nodded and left.

 **In dareya bed room**

Shreya is sleeping. Daya came near her and care her hair with touch she wake up.

Shreya:aap agaye

Daya:ha tum iss time soyi thi kya baath hai tumara chehara mujaya huva hai.

Shreya:wo aaj bhaar bhaar omitting ho raha tha issi liye yaisa laga raha hai.

Daya:kya cholo doctor ke paass jathe hai.

Shreya:are main teek hu. Wo lunch main amati banai thi na uss main ku Kuch dala tha par main teek hu.

Daya:pakka na main frash ho kar atha hu.

daya left and came 15 minutes .and sit near shreya

Daya came

Nandini:shreya tume kuch chahiye khane ke liye.

Shreya:ha friut ka salad chahiye.

Nandini: ok main Tarika ko kahathi hu banane ke liye.

Nandini left. Nandini tell the tarika to prepared salad for shreya. Tarika prepared the kept it  
their and left from their.

Adi came their take the manoge's piece. And added payaya is that salad. Left from their.

 **In dareya room.**

Daya came out from bathroom.

Shreya:main frash ho kar athi hu.

Daya:ha. Shreya left.

Tarika hand over the tray to servant and servant went to dareya room.

 **In dareya bed room**

Daya is present. The serven hand over the tray to daya and left.

Daya see it.

Daya:ye papita( papai) ke pieces hai ye tho shreya ke liye teek nahi hai. Maa bhi na kya kar thi hai.

Daya take that and came out.

Daya:Purvi maa kaha hai.

Purvi:maa dev ghar main hai.

Daya left.

Daya:maa ye kya hai.

Deepika:daya kya hai daya showed the deepika piece papiya (papai).

Deepika:ye kya hai.

Daya:maa apko pata hai

Daya:maa agar ye shreya ne khaya hotha tho acha hu maine apne ye salad servent ko banane ke  
liye kyu kaha.

Nandini:daya ye salad tho tarika ne banaya tha maine khud usse kaha tha.

Deepika:tarika bahu tumse itni badi galti kaise ho gayi. Tume pata hai na tum ek doctor ho aur ye sabh.

Tarika:maa maine papita (papai) ke piece nahi dale hai muje pata hai papita(payai) shreya ke liye teek nahi.

Deepika:tarika bas maine tume dophar ko hi kaha tha ki agar tumse nahi hotha tho mujse kaho. Main kar sakhathi hu.

Tarika: maa main

Nandini:bhabhi ab jane dijaye kuch huva tho nahi na. Tarika bahu ka dhayaan main nahi raha hoga.  
Main shreya ke liye kuch banathi.

Tarika:maa i m sorry.

Deepika:teek hai age se dhyan rakhana.

daya left from their nandini also left.

 **in dareya room.**

shreya came from the bathroom.

shreya: kaha gaye the aap.

daya: wo maa se baath kar ne.

shreya: kis bhare main

daya: tume pata hai bhabhi ne friut salad main papita (payai) ke piece dale the.

shreya: kya sayad galti se ho gaya hoga.

daya: shreya tume pata main tumare health ke saath koi bhi laparvahi main barjash nahi kar sakhatha

shreya: ha pata hai.

nandini came in shreya's bed room and gave her the khir.

daya left to meet abhijit.

nandini: shreya tum khalo usske bhad tume ready bhi karna hai.

Shreya nodded.

after some time tarika purvi came in dareya bed room.

tarika: shreya chalo ready kar the hai hum tume.

shreya nodded.

shreya wear the red color sari with matching Accessories

nandini: kitni sudar lag rahi ho.

purvi: ha aunty . Bhabhi aaj daya bhai ka man karge fir se aap se shaadi kare. Kyu tarika bhabhi.

shreya: chup purvi.

nandini applied the kajal to shreya.

purvi click the photo of shreya.

meantime deepika and kavita came in room.

deepika: are meri bahu tho aaj sudar dhekh rahi hai. Lagatha chan aaj zamin par utra hai kyu nandini.

shreya: maa aap bhi meri taag khuchane lagi.

all laugh.

deepika: shreya bahu ye tere liye. ( and took the neckle and wear to shreya neck)

purvi: woo bahut sudar hai maa kaha pe khupa kar raha tha.

deepika: ye maaji ka hai maaji chahathi thi ki ye sirf aur sirf unnki chothi bahu yani daya ki wife pahane.  
Aur wo bhi god bara ke din. Maa ji shreya bahu ko bahut pasad kar thi hai.

purvi: this is not fare dadiji sabh gahane sirf shreya bhi ke liye.

deepika: purvi maaji ne tumare liye aur tarika ke liye bhi rakhe the pata hai na.

purvi: ha pata hai.

deepika: shreya bahu iss har main maaji ka ashirwad hai.

nandini: bhabhi ye yahi har hai na shreya ye pahane ke liye maaji se zid kar rahi thi.

deepika: ha aur maaji ne wo har shreya bahu ke liye hi rakha.

shreya: kya maine ye pahane ke liye zid kiyi thi.

nandini: ha shreya tuje pata hai tu maaji ki ladli thi . Maaji tumse bahut pyaar kar thi . Wo tume kabhi bhi  
khud se alag nahi kar na chahathi thi par tumare papa ke kaam ke karan hume mumbai chod na pada aur.  
Maaji ka saath.

deepika: chalo bahut baathe ho gayi. Ab niche chale.

shreya: ha.

all move towards living room where all the arregement done.

deepika shreya ko couch pe baitha thi hai.

daya is ready with cerema. To click each and every movement.

deepika applied the tika on shreya forheads. And did the aarthi.

than the godbari function star.

deepika shreya ka sweet khilathi hai. Aur usse gift dethi hai.

tarika did the same. All did one by one.

( friend I did not know how is celebrated the godbara fuction but I try my best).

the fuction is over.

nandini kajal and left to their home.

 **kaisa laga. Sorry for late update .**

 **HAPPY  
MAKAR SANKRANTI  
IN ADVANCE**

 **EAT SWEET AND TALK SWEET.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	25. Chapter 25

they all done their dinner.

 **in gust room.**

tarika with her mother and sister.

kavita: tarika iss ghar main tho tum sirf kahane ke liye badi bahu ho. Teri saas ko tho sirf shreya hi dhikha thi  
hai. Unnke liye shreya ke samane tum kuch nahi.

tarika: maa yaisa nahi hai maa muje bahut pyaar kar thi hai.

kavita: tarika beta abi se samjo kya pata wo shreya ko tumari jagah lene main time nahi rahe ga. Tumne dhekhana sabh kaise shreya ka khayaal rakhathe hai. Aur tumari saas tho shreya hi dhekhathi hai. Aaj hi dopahar ko dhekhana kaisi wo tume suna rehi thi . Aur salad ki baath par tho daya kaise gussa buva.

tarika: maa daya apni jagah par teek tha. Meri hi galati thi.

kavita: tu kyu nahi samjathi tarika. Aur wo har jo shreya ko diya. Teri gad barai main tho unnoke sirf tume ring  
hi pahanaye thi. Yaad hai.

tarika: maa aapko pata hai muje gahane pasad nahi hai.

kavita: ha pata hai uss par tera hak tha akhir tu badi bahu hai. Muje lagatha hai tumari saas ko tumari aur  
abhijit ki shaadi nahi pasad thi aur tum logo ki love marriage hai.

tarika: maa aap ye kya soch rahe hai.

kavita: tarika tume meri baathe sayad teek nahi lage gi par yahi sach hai unnone tume dil se nahi apanaya  
wo tho aapne bete ke khatir tum logo ke risthe ko apanaya.

tarika: maa.

kavita: tumje meri baathe buri lagegi par tu dhekh jab daya aur shreya ko bacha hoga tho inn logo ko adi nahi  
dhekhega.

tarika: nahi maa shreya aur daya adi se bahut pyaar kar the hai aapne khud ke bache jaise hi.

kavita: tarika khud ka bacha aur dusre ka bacha alag hotha hai. Muje iss baath ka dar hai agar adi ko usska hak  
nahi mila tho damad ji tho aapne bhai ki kushi hi sochege.

tariak: maa yaisa nahi hai.

kavita: tu dhekh tarika adi ke bhavish ke liye liye tume aur damad ji ko hi kuch kar na hai . Shreya ke paas tho  
uski papa ka business hai. wo logo apne bache ko bavish set karege. Apr adi ka kya tu logo ki job hai wo  
bhi kuch saal bhad khut jayegi usske bhad kya hoga kabhi socha hai. iss liye kahathi hu aapna hak dusro ko  
mat do kal jake tume pachtha na pade. sun rahi ho na.

tarika: ha maa.

kavita: aapne aur bete ke hak keliye age bhado. Tum iss ghar ki badi bahu ho .

tarika: maa ab muje hi yaisa hi lagane laga hai maa ji muj main aur shreya main fark kar thi hai. Aap ko pata hai  
jab adi mere paid main tha tab bhi main ghar ka sara kaam karthi par ab shreya ke time tho maaji shreya ko kuch bhi karne nahi de thi hai.

kavita: ab meri baath samj ayi na tume.

tina: mummy muje nid ara hi hai di gud night.

tarika: maa aap bhi sojaye.

kavita: meri baath dyhan main rakho tarika

tarika: haa maa main chal thi hu.

tarika left.

 **in dareya room.**

shreya: daya muje nid a rahi hai. Shayad god bari ki vajase takavat se lag rahi hai.

daya: ha so javo. Gud night.

shreya slep. Daya also switch off the light and sleep.

in abhijit and tarika bed room.

tarika came in the bed room.

abhijit:ho gayo maa ji se baathe

tarika: ha adi so gaya

abhijit: ha aaj jaldi soya

tarika: abhijit muje bhi nid a rahi hai . Abhijit nodded. And both sleep.

in morninig deepika wake up take the bath . Did the nasth and tea for all of them.

deepika: ye tarika bahu ko itna time kyu lag raha hai pahali kabhi late nahi dhekhathi hu.

deepika go and knock the door of abhijit tarika's room.

abhijit: iss wakt kon aya see the watch and

abhijit: 7.30 baj gaye . Abhijit see tarika is also sleeping.

abhijit: tarika ji tarika ji uthaye 7.30 baj gaye. Adi ko school jana hai.

tarika: abhijit sone dona . Aaj adi ko tum tayar karo

abhijit:main par main kaise

abhijit: darwaje par koi aya hai . Main ja kar dhekhtha hu aur tum tab tak utho.

abhijit open the door .

abhijit: maa aap yaha.

deepika: ha wo tarika bahu ko dhekh ne ayi thi wo nahi niche ayi na issiliye.

abhijit: lagatha hai tarika ji ki ankh kholi nahi thi abhi uthi hai.

deepika: tum log fresh ko kar avo main aarthi ki tayari kar thi hu.

deepika left. Tarika adi ko jagathi hai. Aur usse lekar bath kar ne lekar jathi hai.

 **in living room.**

pradhyuman: kya baath hai koi bhi nahi uthe kya.

deepika: nahi lagatha hai sabhi ko takavat ki karan ankh nahi khuli.

pradhyuman: ho sakhatha hai.

deepika: aap baithe main aarthi ki tayari kar thi hu. Tarika bhi athi hi hogi.

 **in dareya room.**

daya wake up.

daya(himself):are 7.30 baj gaye . And see shreya she is sleeping

daya care her the touch of daya shreya wak up.

daya:utha gayi

shreya: ha aaj kal meri ankh hi nahi khul rahi hai. Muje lagatha hai aapki beti aapki tarah alshi hogi.

daya: madam main alshi nahi hu. Pichale kahi mahino se main jaldi ut tha hu.

shreya: pata hai aap kitne jaldi ut the hain.

daya: main fresh hokar atha hu tum chaho tho sojavo.

shreya: nahi.

daya move towards bathroom.

afet he came 20 mintes. Than shreya go. After she came both go the living room.

 **in living room.**

tarika adi abhijit came and also kavita and tina also came.

deepika to tarika: tarika bahu aaj late ho gaya uthne main teek ho na.

tarika: maa wo kal raat der se soyi thi.

deepika: teek hai chalo aarthi kar the hai. Lagatha hai shreya aur daya nahi ayege.

purvi: maa bhabhi aur bhai a rahe hai wo dhekhaye. Daya shreya came from staircase.

both came.

deepika: a gaye tum donno chalo aarthi kar the hai.

all nodded and did the aarthi and took the prasad.

all move towards drying table.

daya, shreya ,abhiijit, kavita tina ,tarika,purvi pradhyuman, adi, deepika. all are sited on chair. And started the breakfast.

shreya:di wo juice ka glass pass karo na. but tarika did not lisent.

deepika: tarika bahu shreya bahu ko juice ka glass do wo kabh se mag rahi hai.

daya handover the glass to shreya.

deepika: tarika bahu kya baath hai. Tumari tabayat teek hai na.

tarika: ha maa main teek hu.

kavita: deepika ji hum logo aaj nikalege.

tarika: maa itni jaldi.

kavita: ha tujse milna tha mil liya ab jana hai.

tarika: maa aap ki ticket

tina: di don't warry hume athe time hi jane ki ticket book kiyi thi.

tarika: teek hai.

kavita: tum bas hume air port jane ke liye taxi bulavo.

deepika: are taxi kyu abhijit aap logo ko chodega. Aur tarika bahu bhi aap logo ke saath jaye aap logo ko chod  
ne.

kavita: ji teek hai.

deepika: purvi damadji kab ayege tuje lene.

purvi: kya mummy fir se muje ghar bejne ki jaldi.

deepika: purvi beti beti sasural main hi achi lagthi hai.

purvi: daya bhai aap muje ghar chodege bureau jathe samay.

daya: ha .

purvi: maa ab aap kush na.

deepika: purvi kyu nahi samjthi . Tu dhekh na shreya bahu ka mayka issi shahar main hai fir bhi wo nahi jathi  
aapne mayke. Sirf subh jathi aur shaam ko athi wo bhi kabhi kabhar.

purvi: maa aapko tho bas muj main se hi khamiya nikavani achi lagathi hai.

pradhyuman: deepika kyu subh subh purvi ko rula rahi ho .

deepika: main jo kahathi wo aap sabhko dhekhtha hai

abhijit: acha acha maa teek hai . Aur purvi ab tho roya chodo ek bete ki maa ho fir bhi rothi hai. Agar beta  
dhekega tho kya sochega aapni maa tho baath baath par muh pula kar baith thi hai.

all lungh.

adi : chachi chalo muje aapko kuch dhekhana hai.

adi dragged shreya.

daya: (in loud voice) adi tume itni bhar kaha hai chachi ko jor se chicho mat. Par tum nahi man nathe agar wo  
gir gayi tho.

shreya: adi kya baath hai kaho na beta.

adi: chachi yaha nahi pahale chalo.

shreya: adi par tumara school jane ka time ho gaya hai.

adi: tho aap muje school bus tak chod ne avo na tab baath hu.

shreya: nahi adi muje se aur chal nahi jatha.

adi: please na chachi chalo na.

daya: adi ek baar kaha huva samj nahi atha aur din bhar tumari ye zid bad gayi hai chachi ne kaha na. aur jo bhi  
baath kar hai wo yahi pe karo varna baad main.

adi: nahi chachi mere saath ayegi tabhi main school javuga.

deepika: adi beta yaise zid nahi kar the.

adi: nahi muje kuch nahi sunna.

shreya: ok teek hai main chalthi hu.

daya: par shreya.

shreya sign daya in eye. And move to left. Adi shreya ko dragged kar tha hai aur shreya ko pair fisl jatha hai.  
As soon as wo girne wali thi tak daya hold her hand. But shreya close her eye.

deepika: shreya bahu.

daya: shreya shreya ( shreya swolly open the eye.)

daya: are u ok.

shreya: ha

daya shreya ko chair par beitha tha hai. Purvi bring the paani. Shreya drank it .

deepika: shreya ab kaisa lag raha hai. Kaha tha khayaal rakho par tum kisi ki baath man thi ho.

daya (in loudy voice): adi kaha tha na par nahi tume tho aapni zid ke age kuch nahi samjana . Tume sabh ne  
bigad kar rakha hai. Aur tum shreya dhekh ke nahi chal sakhathi maine kaha tha na ki mat javo .

shreya: main teek hu aur aap adi par kyu chila rahe ho bichara gabara gaya hai.

adi has tear in her eye.

adi: chachu maine chachi ko nahi giraya maine tho haath pakada tha par pata nahi kaise chut gaya.

tarika: ha adi pata hai. Chalo ab rona bhad school jane keliye late ho raha hai. Chalo main chod thi hu.

tarika take the adi. And left from their.

deepika: daya shreya ko lekar room main javo aur tum shreya room se bahar nahi avogi.

shreya nodded.

daya and shreya also left.

tarika came . After adi sending to the school.

tarika: maa aap logo ka saman main lekar athi hu.

kavita: nahi beta hum athe hai na.

tarika: par ok main bhi athi hu.

kavita: chalo.

deepika: bhagawan ka laak laak dhanavad shreya bahu nahi giri.

abhijit: ha maa .

 **in guest room.**

tarika: maa main tho aaj dar hi gayi thi agar shreya gir thi tho.

kavita: ha acha huva daya ne right time pe shreya ko pakada.

tarika: ye adi bhi na.

kavita: tarika adi abhi bhi bacha hai usse kya pata tha ki wo girne wali thi. Adi ki koi galthi nahi hai. Aur sach  
kaho tho shreya ko aapna kyaal rakhana chahiye tha. Aur tume dhekha daya iss tarah adi par chilaya jaisi ki  
adi ne usse jan bukh kar gira ya ho.

tarika: maa daya gusse main tha.

kavita: tarika socho abhi tak bacha nahi huva tab ye hal hai jab hoga tab kya hoga . Tume pata hai khud ka  
bacha aur bhai ka bacha bahut fark hotha hai. Tarika abhi se socho meri baatho par.

tarika nodded.

kavita: hume ab chalna chahiye. Damad gi ko late ho jayega.

 **in dareya room.**

shreya bed par akar baioth thi hai.

daya: u ok na dard tho nahi ho raha hai na.

shreya: main teek hu. Chita mat kijaye.

shreya placing the hand on her tammy.

daya: shreya main dar gaya. Par acha huva sahi time pe meri nazar tume pe giri aur tume pakad paya.

shreya: sorry agese khayaal rakhugi

daya: tume pata hai na inn dinno main khayaal rakha na chahiye.

shreya: dhekha aapne aap ki betine ko lagatha hai papa ke rahathe usse ya usske mumma ko kuch nahi hoga.  
And she is say aapki beti kaha rahi hai papa aap chita mat kijaye main teek hu. Ab aap kaam par jaye.

daya: ha jatha hu purvi ko usse ke ghar chodna hai.

shreya: daya ek baath puchu di ko kya huva hai wo chup chup si thi.

daya: sayad kal ki baath par sharamida hogi.

shreya: kal daya kya jarurt thi kal itna itni sari baathe kahne ki ho gayi galthi. Muje pata hai galthi se huva hoga di se wo kabhi bhi janbuch kar nahi karegi.

daya: shreya bhabhi ne galthi se ya janbuchkar kiya muje isse kuch matalb nahi hai. Main kuch bhi bardash kar  
sakhatha hu par agar galthise bhi tume ya humare bache ko kuch huva wo nahi . Aur agese khaayal rakho  
kuch khaanese pahale check karo wo koi bhi laye maa ya bhabhi.

shreya: par ok teek hai. Aur kuch

daya: kuch nahi. Main chal tha hu.

shreya: teek hai.

daya left

 **in living room.**

deepika: daya shreya teek hai koi problem tho nahi hai na.

daya: nahi wo teek hai.

kavita and tarika came in living room.

kavita: acha samdanji hum log chalthe hai.

deepika: acha aram se jana

tina: maa chale agar aur time lagaya tho flight miss ho jayegi.

kavita: ha chalo.

kavita: tarika beta aapna khayaal rakho . Chalye damagi.

abhijit nodded . Kavita tina and tarika left.

daya: maa purvi bhi tak ready nahi huyi.

purvi while coming.

purvi: chalye bhai.

deepika: purvi aapna khyaal rakho.

purvi: ha maa ab chalu.

daya and purvi left. Daya first purvi dropped in her house than go to the bureau.

abhijit kavita aur tina ko air port chodkar . Wo donno buraeu ke liye jathe hai.

 **like this whole day is over.**

in the evening pradhyumana house.

deepika shreya and adi are in living room.

abhijit tarika daya came in the house.

deepika: agaye tum logo.

abhijit: ha.

deepika: fresh hokar avo main coffee banathi hu.

shreya: di muje na aapke haath ka matar panir khana hai. Banavogi na.

tarika : shreya wo na mere sar main dar ho raha hai aaj nahi kahi aur din karugi. Aur ek baath tum daya se puch  
lo ki mere haatho se bana ya huva kha sakhathi ho kya.

shreya: di aap yaisa kyu bol rahi hu.

tarika: vaise hi kya pata agar maine tume kuch bana ke diya aur wo khane ke bhad tume kuch ho gaya tho daya  
muj par dalega.

deepika: tarika yaisi kyu baathe karthi ho . Hum sabh ko pata hai kal tumse jo kuch bhi huva wo galthise huva.  
Buljavo usse. Tume pata hai na daya aapne gusse par khabu nahi rakh pata.

tarika: maa par aapne bhi kal mujhi sunna ya tha. Ha manthi hu muj se galthise hova hoga par aap sabhne  
yaisa react kiya ki maine janbuchkar kiya.

abhijit: tarika baath kya hai kya huva tha kal muje bhi pata chale.

tarika: rahane do abhijit tume tho aapna bhai hi sahi lagega. Tum kabhi aapne bhai ke khilaf kuch bolthe ho  
Jo aaj bologe.

abhijit: tarika tume pata hai tum kya bol rahi ho. Tum kya lagatha hai main sirf mere parivaar ki baath sun tha  
hu. Ye kaisi baathe kar rahi ho. Hosh main hona

tarika: abhijit main pahale hosh main nahi thi par ab hosh main ayi hu. tume yaad hai main iss gahr ki badi bahu hu aur Tum iss ghar ke bade bete ho par tume lagatha hai muje se hak miltha hai.

abhijit: tarika tumara kya kahana hai. Aur kis hak ki baath kar rahi ho kuch bhi bole ja rahi ho.

tarika: abhijit mera kya kahana main kya kuch kahthi hu bas sun thi hu har kisi ki baathe balehi wo kadvi ho.

shreya: di daya ki taraf se main maffi manthi hu.

tarika: are shreya tum kyu maafi manthi ho .

abhijit: akhir tarika tumara kahna kya itni si baath se itna bada hagam kar rahi ho daya bacha hai kaha  
ho ga kuch aur tum badi ho aur bado ko chotho ki baath lekar baithna nahi chahiye.

tarika: abhijit tumara matalb main badi hu tho mera sabke samne kiya huva apana main bul javu. Maine kya  
kuch nahi kiya iss parivaar ke liye. Ab agar mujse galthi huyi hai tho sabke samne muje hi sunnathe hai. Mera  
koi vajut nahi hai.

daya: bhabhi maine aapka apna nahi kiya tha main tho sirf pucha tha . Agar puche se aapko itna hurt hotha  
hai tho agese khayaal rakhuga.

deepika: tarika kal ka sab bul javo bahu . Tum badi ho yaise baat baat par muh fulana acha nahi hai. Chalo  
fresh hokar avo. Main coffee athi hu.

abhijit: chalo tarika.

tarika: adi tume kya invitation dena hai. Chalo .

adi: mumma main kyu.

tarika: adi mumma ne kya kaha . Adi mera sir dar kar raha hai aur muje aur gussa mat dilavo samje.

tarika dragged adi.

deepika: bahu sabhalke.

abhijit tarika & adi left.

shreya: maa di ko kya huva hai wo yaisi baathe kyu kar rahi hai.

deepika: pareshan hai na iss liye tum chita mat karo . Deepika left from their.

daya and shreya also left.

 **in dareya room.**

shreya: daya aapki baathe sunkar di hurt huyi hai. Kaha tha maine aapko soch samaj ke kuch mat bolye.

daya: shreya maine kal kuch nahi kaha tha bhabhi se.

daya left to bathroom.

in abhijit and tarika room's.

abhijit go to the washroom.

afetr 10 min. abhijit came from washroom.

abhijit sit near tarika.

abhijit: tarika ji baath kya hai koi pareshan wali baath hai . Aapke sar main dard hai na dawai lijaye aur thoda  
time rest kijaye. Acha lagega.

tarika: abhijit muje samjane ki koshoshi mat karo. Muje pata hai main kya kar rahi hu. Please muje thoda time  
akele rahene do please leave me alone.

abhijit: ok jaise tum chaho coffee beju tumare liye.

tarika: nahi chahiye. Abhijit left.

tarika: adi aapna homework kiya.

adi: ha mumma chachi ne karva liya. Aapko pata hai baby na ab lat mar tha hai. Maine na chachi ke tammy pe  
haath rakhatha tho pata chala.

tarika: adi bas kar ro . Meri ek baath sunno aaj se nahi abhi se chachi chacha ke paass mat jana aaj subh chachu  
ne tume data tha na. tho tum vaha nahi javoge.

adi: par mumma chachu gabarare huye thi iss liye data par chachu love me.

tarika: adi tume mumma ki baath nahi man ni . Mumma aapke balai keliye kahathi hai na.

adi: teek hai mumma. Main yaha pe hi keltha hu aap rest kijaye.

tarika kiss on adi's forhead. And rest on bed.

 **in living room.**

deepika bring the coffee.

deepika: abhijit tarika bahu nahi ayi.

abhijit: nahi maa wo dawai lekar soyi hai.

deepika: abhijit tumari aur tarika kya huva hai wo yaisi baath kyu kar rahi hai. Pahale kabhi bhi yaise react nahi  
kiya.

abhijit: pata nahi maa tarika ke man main kya hai.

deepika: acha huva tumare papa nahi hai tho unne bura lagatha.

abhijit: maa kal kya huva tha.

deepika narreted all to abhijit.

deepika: abhijit beta muje nahi pata tha ki meri baathe tarika bahu ko hurt karge. Tume pata hai na maine  
kabhi bhi tarika bahu ko bahu nahi aapni beti samjaya hai aur ussi hak se usse data tha par kya ho gaya.

abhijit: maa aap chita mat kijaye. Sar dard ke vajase usse kuch samja nahi araha hai. Bhad main baath kar tha  
hu main.

daya came in living room.

deepika handover the coffee to daya.

daya: bhai maine bhabhi ko hurt nahi kiya aur agar unne yaisa lagatha hai tho main maafi mange ke liye tayar  
hu.

abhijit: are nahi daya tume pata hai tarika ji man kitna saf hai . Wo sad dard ki vajase pareshan hai. Iss liye  
tum chita mat karo aur maafi kyu muje pata hai na mera bhai kabhi bhi kisi ka man nahi dukha sakhatha.

deepika: tum donno baitho main dinner ki tayari kar thi hu.

abhijit and daya sit in living room. And doing the the chit chat with each other.

in abhijit bed room . Adi bor ho jatha hai aur room se chala jatha hai. Aur shreya ke pass jakar baith tha hai.

 **in dareya room.**

adi: chachi kya main aapke saath baithu.

shreya: are adi puch kyu rahe ho aja vo.

adi aur shreya donno baith kar baathe kar the hai.

aur vaha tarika ki ankh khul thi hai . She notice adi is not their.

tarika: ye kaha gaya nahi sunega meri baath ab main isse kamare main bhad kar ke rakhathi hu. Sayad yahi ho  
shreya ke paass. Abhi jakar lekar athi hu. Pata nahi ye shreya ne mere bete par kya jadu kiya hai meri baath  
hi nahi suntha .

tarika left.

 **tarika ke maa ne tho tarika ke kan bare hai shreya ke khilaf aur tarika ko bhi vaisa hi lagatha hai shreya buri hai  
wo usska hak pana chahathi hai . Par kya shreya aur tarika ke samman bigad jayege. Kya tarika samj jayegi ki  
wo galat soch rahi hai . **

**aur kya pradhyuman family ke do hisse ho jayege. Ye sabh janeagali next update ka wait karo.  
Tab tak take care bye bye.**

 **aapki**

 **aash vin**


	26. Chapter 26

**sorry friend agar maine kiss ko hurt kiya hai tho mera irada kisi ko hurt karne ka nahi tha .  
Maine tarika ko negitive role nahi lanewali hu ha ye sach hai ki tarika thodi gusse main hai wo ek misunderstanding ki vajase agar aap age padege tho aap sabh ko pata chalega. tarika ko ek misunderstanding huyi hai aur uppar se usski maa ne najane kaisi kaisi baathe baathyi hai wo sabh jankar tarika thodi gussa hai  
aur main shreya ko mahan nahi bana rahi hu meri story ki shreya jaisi hai usse vaisi hi dhekh rahi hu.  
ha aap logo teek kah rahe hai deepika aur daya ko tarika se vaisi baath nahi karni chahiye thi.  
friend kis ghar main jagade nahi hothe har ghar main hothe hai par yahem ye hai ki wo kaise aapne rishthe  
tutane se bachathe hai maine iss story main vahi dhekhaya hai . muje bi joint family pasad hai. maine tho  
iss story ke jarire yahi chahathi hu ki ek family main alag alag soch rakhane wale logo hothe hai par  
agar happy family chahathe ho tho sabh ke saath milkar rahana sabh ki baathe sunna aur kadvi ho ya mithe  
sabh baathe sunna yahi ek sukhu family hai . so plz gussa mat hona and ye chapter pado **

**guest 21 main aapse sahmat hu par main yaha pe tarika ko galat nahi dhekh rahi hu.**

 **aur thanx very much aap sabh ne aapni soch muje baathyi.**

 **in dareya bed room.**

tarika enter in the dareya room.

shreya: are di aap ayre na aur aap ka sar dad ab kaisa hai.

tarika: shreya muje tumari sahanbuthi nahi chahiye. Aur tu yaha kaha tha na maine ( to adi)

shreya: di adi bor ho raha tha iss liye yaha aya tha.

adi: ha mumma aap soyi thi main bor ho raha tha.

tarika: chup aaj kal tumari ye zuban bahut chalthi hai. Kis ne shikhaya mumma se baihs

and tarika dragged the adi.

shreya: di … meri baath tho sunno di di.

but tarika did not listen and left from also followed them.

abhijit: ye tarika ji adi ko yaise khuchaker lekar kaha ja rahi hai.

daya: ha bhai. Shreya bi nai. chalo bhai dhekhthe hai. Daya and abhijit also left and hearing crying adi voice deepika and pradhyuman also came all move towards towards tarika..

abhijit: tarika ye kya trika hai.

tarika: abhijit tum chup bhaitho ye bahut ziddi ho gaya hai aapni mumma ki baath nahi mantha aur uppar se zuban bhi chalatha hai.

daya: bhabhi par santhi se bi samjaya ja sakhatha hai.

tarika: daya please tum na hi bole tho teek hoga adi mera bacha hai aur muje pata hai aapne bache se kaise  
baath kiyi jathi hai. So please stay out of this.

abhijit: tarika daya sirf baath raha hai aur tum yaise kaise daya se baath kar sakhathi ho.

pradhyuman(in low voice to deepika): ye kya ho raha hai. Deepika ji.

deepika: muje kuch samj nahi araha hai .

deepika: adi beta aapne kamare main javo . Laxmi (servent) adi ko lekar javo.

servent came and take the adi.

tarika: dhekha abhijit main sahi hu tume tho sirf aapna bhai aur aapne bhai ki patni ye log hi dhekhathe hai  
mera tho kuch mol nahi hai na inn logo ke samane. Teek kaha na.

abhijit: tarika yaisa nahi hai tum galath soch rahi ho.

tarika: ha tarika hi galath sochathi hai. Tarika se hi galathiya hothi hai. Ab tum bhi kaho.

deepika: tarika yaisa nahi hai.

tarika: maa yaisa hi hai aap . Aap bhi fark karthi hai. Jab se shreya shaadi kar ke iss ghar main ayi hai tab se  
main dhekh rahi hu aapko sirf shreya hi dhekhathi hai main kitna hi kuch karu aap tho shreya ka hi gungan  
kar thi ho.

abhijit: tarika sach main tum pagal ho gayi ho. Muje lagatha tha kuch misunderstanding huyi hogi par ab tho  
baath haath se nikal rahi hai.

deepika:tarika bahu maine fark kiya mere liye tum aur shreya bahu saman ho tume pata hai sabhko patha hai.

tarika: nahi maa wo sirf aap hum sabh ko dhikhane keliye kar thi hai. Par aapke man main mere liye kuch nahi  
hai.

shreya: di aap ye kya kaha rahi hai maa aapse utna hi pyaar karthi jinta mujse karthi.

tarika: shreya please mahan banne ki koshish mat karo. Ab main tumare baatho main nahi avugi samji tum.

daya: bhabhi aap shreya se yaise baathe kyu kar rahi hai. Wo pregent hai.

tarika: ha pata hai tho kya main kya karu .

deepika: tarika bahu maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki tum mere bhare main yaisa sochogi.

shreya: maa .di kya baath hai yaisa kyu kah rahi hai. Agar mujse galathi huyi hai tho main maafi manthi hu.

tarika: ha shreya tumse galathi huyi hai. Tum iss ghar main ayi aur hum logo main foot dalne lagi ho. daya  
kabhi bhi mujse uchi awaj main baath nahi kartha tha aur aaj dhekho . Aur daya ki Adi main jaan basathi thi daya ne adi se ya uchi awajaur gussa nahi kiya apr aaj subh daya adi par chilaya. usski galathi bhi nahi thi. sach kaho tho tumare anese maa muj se dur ro gayi tumne mera sabh kuch china hai bhai jayasa devar, maa  
jaisi saas sabh kuch.

daya: (in loud voice)bhabhi aap ye kya kaha rahe hai aap shreya ko dosh kyu de rahi ho.

tarika: dhekha abhijit ye hai tumara bhai sach main daya tum badal gaye ho aapni patni ke khilaf ek baath nahi  
sun sakhathe aur tum abhijit kabhi bhi aapni patni ke saath nahi khade rahe ho .

abhijit: daya tarika tumari bhabhi hai dheere se baath karo.

tarika: maa jab adi mere pait main tha tab main ghar ka sabh kaam kar thi aur lab bhi jathi. Yaha tak 8 manine  
tak main kitchen main aapke saath thi fir aaj yaisa kyu ki shreya kyu koi kaam kar sakhathi

deepika: tarika maine kitne bhaar tume mana kiya tha par tum nahi manthi thi.

tarika: shreya aapki ladli hai na. aapne hamesha abhijit aur daya main fark kiya hai .

daya: bhai kuch tho bolye bhabhi yaise kaise baath kar sakhathi hai. Aapko pata hai

Shreya:di main kyu sabh ko aapse dur karugi.

Tarika:shreya muje di mat bolo tumare muse di word gali jaiya lagatha ha.

Tear is coming from shreya.

Tarika: shreya tu ane se pahale sabh teek tha. Par ab sabh badal gaya

Abhijit:tarika bas karo bahut hogaya

Tarika:abhijit nahi ab tume decised kar na hai ki tum kis ke saath khade rakhoge mere ya apne bhai ke saath.

Abhijit:tarika ye kya hai tume pata hai main hamesha tumare saath hu.

Shreya: aahah maa a

Daya run towards shreya.

Daya:shreya shreya

Deepika:tarika bahu bas karo dhekho shreya ki halat kya hai.

Tarika:shreya ek baath kan kholkar sunno mere adi ke paass bhi mat ana

Daya:bhabhi shreya ne aapka kya bigada hai.

Abhijit(pov):ye tarika shreya ke khilaf yaisa kaise kah sakhathi hai. Wo tho shreya ko aapni bahan man thi kya  
baath kisi ne tarika ke kan tho bare hoge are ha wo sasumaaji ayi thi wo ye aga lagakar gayi hai.  
Abhijit kuch karo varna iss ghar ke do tukade hone main time nahi lagega iss time par tarika ke saath raho.  
bhad main sochege ki age kya karna.

Abhijit:ha shreya adi se dur raho. Hame pata hai tum kitna pyaar kar thi ho. Tarika ji teek kaha rahi ho tum ne  
mera bhai chuna hai.

Daya:bhai aap bhi bhabhi ki tarah baathe kar ne lage.

Abhijit:daya ye mat bulo main tumara bada bhai tum aapni patni ke khilaf kuch galat nahi sun  
sakhatha tho main bhi nahi. Tarika iss ghar ke bedi bahu hai. Ye tum bhi mat bulo.

Pradhyuman:abhijit daya ye kya chal raha hai ye mera ghar hai shant raho daya shreya ko lekar javo. Aur tum  
abhijit javo aapne kamare main. All left to their respective room.

Deepika:lagatha hai mere ghar ko kisi ki nazar lagi hai. Tarika bahu ne kabhi mujse yaise baath nahi kiyi hai aur  
aaj vahi tarika ye sabh bol rahi hai vishwas nahi hota muje aapne kan par..

Pradhyuman:deepaka sabhalo aapne aapko.

Deepika:kaise mere ankho ke samane mere mera ghar tut raha hai. And she cryed.

Pradhyuman:deepika hamare bache samjadar hai chita mat karo ye ek misunderstanding hai wo sulja dege  
mera man kahatha hai sabh teek hoga chalo aram kar

And they both left.

 **In dareya room**

Shreya is seated. And daya is also near shreya.

Shreya:muje lagatha hai meri koi baat di ko buri lagi hogi.

Daya:nahi shreya pata nahi bhabhi ko kya ho gaya hai kyu tume dosh de rahi hai.

Shreya:koi chij di ko andar hi andar khayi ja rahi hai.

Daya:par bhabhi yaise kaise tume dosh de sakhathi hai. Tume pata hai main bhabhi ko maa saman mantha hu.

Shreya:di ko lagatha hai maine aap ko unnse dur kiya hai. Kya ye sach hai aapko pata hai sirf di hi nahi bhai ko  
bhi yaisa hi lagatha hai. Unnone kaise muje adi se milne ke liye mana kiya (and tear following from her eyes)  
kya main aapke aur bhai ke bich ayi hu. Kya ye sabh mere vajase huva hai.

Daya:shreya yaisa nahi hai. Maine tumara haath tama hai tho muje pura hak hai agar meri patni ke khilaf koi  
bura bole ye main kaise bardash kar sakhatha hu. Chita mat karo aur tension mat lo.

Shreya:aap mere saath hai na.

Daya:ha main yahi hu chalo aram karo.

Shreya nodded.

Daya (himself):muje vishwas nahi ho raha hai ki bhai ne shreya ko Adi se mil se mana kiya hai. Bhai bhi shreya ke khilaf hai. Nahi main har hala main shreya ke saath hu balehi uss ke liye muje bhai ke khalaf khada hona pade main piche nahi tatuga.

 **In abhijit room.**

Tarika seated on bed. Abhijit try to speak to tarika but tarika hug abhijit.

Tarika(while crying):abhijit tum aaj mere saath khade huye. Thanx u.

Abhijit:are iss main thanx u ki kya baath hai. Tum meri patni ho aur agar tumara apaman hota hai tho mera farz  
ban ta hai ki main tumare saath khada rahu. Bale mere samne mera bhai khada hai.

Tarika:abhijit main kitna kuch kiya shreya ke liye par wo muje aapna nahi manthi usse tho daya se matalb hai  
humare parivaar main se koi matalb nahi hai. Agar usse ne iss parivaar ke liye kuch tha tho wo daya ke kan  
nahi bar thi har waft wo meri aur maa ke khilaf hi bol thi hai sabhke saman achi hoge ka dog aur piche kuch shreya ki vajase se main maa se iss larah baath kiyi tume pata hai bahut hi gulty feel kar rahi hu.

Abhijit:tarika tum ye kaisi kah sakhathi ho shreya ne kuch kaha hai tumse.

tarika: abhijit gadbari ke din hum jab shreya ko ready kar rahe the . Tab hume cupboard se kuch chahiye tha  
tab main shreya ka cupboard open kiya tho maine dhekha.

abhijit: kya dhekha tarika.

tarika: shreya ke cupboard main ek file thi maine yaise hi wo kholi tho uss maine naye ghar ke paper the jo  
wo lenewale the. Aur daya ke sign kiye huyi paper bi the.

abhijit: kya par nahi ye ho nahi sakhatha daya aur dusra ghar . Tume koi galt fami huyi hogi tarika

tarika: nahi abhijit muje koi galat fami nahi huyi hai daya dusra ghar lena chahatha hai. Aur usse ek bhar bhi  
papa maa aur tumse baath karna teek nahi samja.

abhijit: tarika mera dil nahi mantha mera daya aur mujse alag nahi main baath karuga daya se.

tarika: koi farda nahi abhijit. Abhijit tumara bhai daya badal gaya hai wo vahi baathe kar tha aur sunna jo usse  
shreya kahathi hai. Abhijit muje nahi pata tha ki shreya hamara ghar todegi . Aur aap bhi daya se kuch mat  
puchye varna kamka ghar main hagam hoga aur shreya ko motha mile ga daya ke kan barne main.

abhijit: ok teek hai ye ghar vali baath kabhi na kabhi daya kahega par muje shreya se ye umid nahi thi.

 **In deepika bed room**

Deepika:aap ne dhekh na donn bhai kaise baathe kar rahe the wo abhijit jis ki jan basthi ti daya main wo aaj  
daya se baihas kar raha hai. Shreya bahu mamta ke chokat par hai aur tarika bahu kya kuch nahi sunnaya usse.

Pradhyuman:deepika aap kyu wo baathe yaad kar rahi hai yaise main aap ko blood pressure bad jayega.

Deepika:maine kabhi mere donno bahuyo main fark nahi kiya mere liye tho donno uttne hi mayne rakha  
thi hai jinte mere donno bete. Lagath hai mere pyaar main kahi kami rahi hogi.

Pradhyuman:deepika ye aap kya soch rahi kaha na sabh teek hoga hamare bache ya apas main  
baith kar suja dege wo samjdhar hai.

Deepika:ji muje dar lag raha hai agar humara ghar tutta tho.

Pradhyuman:deepika yaisa nahi hoga hum kis liye hai hum yaisa nahi hone dege

 **In dareya room**

Daya:shreya chalo khana khalo dawai bi leni hai.

Shreya:daya mera man nahi hai.

Daya:shreya thoda sa khanlo dawai leni hai

Shreya:ok teek hai. Daya par kya sabh dinner ke liye aye ge.

Daya:pata nahi par main humara dinner yahi latha hu.

shreya: par daya sabh kya soche ge.

daya: shreya ye sari baathe mat socho main khaana lekar atha hu.

daya left to bring dinner.

 **in the pradhyuman bed room.**

deepika: aap ajaye main dinner lagathi hu.

pradhyuman: ha

And they both left.

deepika came in living room. And call servent.

servent came

deepika: sabhko dinner ke liye bulavo.

servent: wo maa ji daya bhaiyi tho aapna aur bhabhi ka khaana lekar aapne kamare main gaye hai.

deepika: kya teek hai abhijit aur tarika ko bulavo.

servent nodded. And left to abhijit room.

she knock on the door. Abhijit open the door.

servent: maa ji ne khaane pe bulaya hai. Aap sabh ko.

abhijit: tum chalo hum a rahe hai.

abhijit close the door.

abhijit: chalo tarika ji khaana khane ko maa bula rahi hai.

tarika: abhijit tum javo muje bhuk nahi hai. Aur ha adi ka khaana rahi bej do.

abhijit: par yaha .

tarika: abhijit please

abhijit: teek hai main aapka hi khaana yahi bej detha hu.

tarika nooded. Abhijit left.

in living room. Deepika and pradyuman and in dying table.

abhijit came and sit on chair near pradhyuman.

deepika: abhijit tarika aur adi nahi ayi.

abhijit: wo and to servent.

abhijit: tarika aur adi ka khaana kamare main lekar javo.

servent nodded and left.

deepika: abhijit ye kya chal raha hai. Tarika kaisi baathe kar rahi hai. Maine kabhi tarika bahu aur shreya  
bahu main fark nahi kara aur jaha tak shreya ka khayal ki baath hai wo abhi pet se hai issliye hum log usska  
khayaal rakh rahe hai. Ha manthi hu jab adi payda honewala tha tak tarika sabh kaam karthi thi par kitni  
bhaar maine tarika ko kaam karne se mana kiya tha.

pradhyuman: deepika ji khaana khaye. Baathe bhad main karege.

deepika: pata nahi mere ghar ko kisi ki nazar lagi hai. Abhijit tum kuch bologe bi ya yuhi chup baithoge.

abhijit: maa main kya bolu aap sabh tho aapne aapne man ke malik hai.

deepika: abhijit tume bi lagatha hai tarika jo bi kah rahi hai wo teek hai.

abhijit: maa main ye nahi jantha par iss ghar main kya ho raha hai wo aapko pata nahi hai.

pradhyuman: abhijit ye kya bol rahe ho. Kya ho raha hai iss ghar main.

abhijit: jane dijaye papa wakt ane ke bhad hi pata chalega.

deepika: abhijit tum kis wakt ki baath kar rahe ho.

abhijit: maa muje abhi kuch nahi bolna .

pradhyuman: abhijit tum ye mat bulo tum iss ghar ke bade bete ho . Ha ye sahi hai ki tume tarika ka saath  
dena chahiye wo tumari patni hai par ye mat bulo tumare bi kuch farz hai wo yaad rakho.

abhijit: papa aapko lagatha hai tarika ji galat hai.

pradhyuman: main ye nahi kah raha hu tarika galat hai par agar shreya aur tarika ke bich koi misunderstanding  
huyi hai tho usse suljavo usse itna mat chiko ki wo tut jaye aur fir kabhi na jod rishte ek rasi ki  
tarah se hothe hai agar hum uss rasi ko chikhne ki khoshish kar tho wo tut jatha hai.

abhijit: papa main samj raha hu. Par agar koi rishtha hi tud na chahathe hai tho kya kiya jaye.

deepika: abhijit kaisi baathe kar rahe ho hum yaha pe rishthe na tut wo kaise banchaye wo baath kar rahe hai  
aur tum rishte thodne ki baath kar rahe hai.

abhijit: maa main bi nahi chahatha ki ye ghar tute yaha pe hamari dadi maa ki yaade hai humara bachepan  
gaya hai. Par kya koi ye samjatha hai.

deepika: koi matalb daya hai na abhijit par daya kyu ye ghar thodni ki baathe sochega.

abhijit: maa hamara daya badal gaya hai aur wo bi shaadi ke baathe aaj daya tarika ji ke saath baihas kar raha tha wo daya jo tarika ji ko respect se dhekhtha tha aur maa ki tarah mantha tha tha.

deepika: abhijit aapni patni ki baathe sunkar shreya ka dosh mat dalo tume lagatha hai shreya humse daya ko dur kar rahi hai. Tum ye kaise soch sakhathe hai aapne bhai par barosha nahi hai tume.

abhijit: maa pahale tha ab nahi hai kya pata kal ko daya shreya ke kahne par hume chod kar chala jaye.

deepika: abhijit tum pata hai tum kya kah rahe ho tum bi tarika jaiyse sochne lage ho are main tho bul hi gayi  
sagth ka asar hotho hi hai.

pradhyuman: deepika ji kiasi baathe kar rahi ho.

abhijit: mera huva main chaltha hu.

abhijit wash his hand and move.

deepika: dhekha aapne abhijit kaise baathe kar tha hai uss aapni patni ki baathe hi teek lagathi hai. Aur  
galat aapna bhai aur usski patni lagathi hai.

pradhyuman: deepika ji pani sar ke uppar ja raha hai ab hume hi kuch karna padega. Par kuch dinno bhad.

deepika nodded and did the dinner. And go to sleep.

in dareya room. Daya and shreya did the dinner. And daya gave the shreya take the dawai. And both sleep.

 **friend pata chala na tarika ko kya pata chala hai. Issi liye wo daya aur shreya se naraz hai. Ab ye dhekhana hai ye narazi khatam hothi hai ya daya aapne dusre ghar main shift hotha hai. Aur jab daya ne liya huva ghar ke  
bhaare main jab Mr. & mrs. pradhyuman ko pata chalega tab kya hotha hai. kya deepika shreya ko maaf kargi.  
ye sab janne ki liye agali update ka wait kijaye.**

 **review please**

 **aapki**

 **aash vin**


	27. Chapter 27

**in the morning.**

in the living room. No one was present only pradhyuman and deepika present.

deepika: lagatha hai koi hi nahi ayega aaj pooja main hum logo hi kar the hai.

pradhyuman nodded and they both did the pooja.

and sit on dying table. And taking the coffee.

meanstime daya came

deepika: tum logo utha gaye aur shreya nahi uthi.

daya: maa wo coffee milegi

deepika: ha baitho and deepika call servent and servent bring the coffee.

daya take it and settle down on chair.

deepika: daya shreya kaisi hai raat ko teek se soyi na wo.

daya: ha par pareshan thi bhar bhar kah rahi thi ki bhabhi yaisa kyu kah rahi hai.

pradhyuman: ab teek hai na wo.

daya: ha

deepika: wo iss halat main hai aur ghar main ye drama chal raha hai. Kisi ko parava hi nahi.

pradhyuman: deepika ji main kal chup tha agar maine kuch kaha tho aapko bura lagega. Par ye sabh aap ke  
karan huva hai

deepika: aap muje hi dosh de rahe hai maine kya kiya hai.

pradhyuman: aapne janbuk nahi huva par aapki shreya ke prithi itna lagav tarika ko hurt kiya aur upar se daya  
ne bi ussi bahut kuch kaha wo hurt wo gayi

daya: papa maine bhabhi ko koi galat baath nahi kiyi.

pradhyuman: daya mantha hu tume shreya ko saath dena chahiye par aapni maryada main rahakar. tarika tumse badi hai agar uss se kuch galat kiya hai tho baith kar baath kar sakhathe the par tume sabh ke samne aapna gussa nikala .

daya: par papa maine bhabhi ko kuch nahi kaha maine to maa se kaha tha.

pradhyuman: ha mantha hu par tarika ne wo aapne uppar liya aur aapna apaman samja. Aur aap deepika ji  
aap aapni donno bahu ko beti manthi hia na tho aap yaise kaise bul gayi ki aapni badi bahu iss ghar main  
pahale ayi hai tho pahale aapke pyaar ke hakdar tarika bahu hi hai. aap ek maa hai aap ko aapne sare bacho  
saman pyaar dena chahiye. ek ko jada aur ek ko kam kiya tho wo hurt hi hoga.

deepika: par main kabhi bi donno main fark nahi kiya.

pradhyuman: ye aap janthi hai par wo nahi .

daya: papa aapko tho main aur maa hi doshi dhekhthe hai. Aur bhabhi nahi.

pradhyuman: daya yaisa nahi hai tum hi socho tarika iss ghar main 6 saal pahale ayi hai aur deepika aur tum  
jis tarah shreya bahu ka khayaal rakhathe hai tho wo thodi dar gayi agar deepika aur tum uss se dur ho gaye  
tho tume pata hai na tarika tume aapna devar nahi balki bhai manthi hai aur koihi bi bahan aapne bhai ko  
aane se dur jathe kaise dhekh sakhathi hai. issliye sayad tarika shreya se gussa hai.

daya: nahi papa ye aapki galat soch hai main ab aap logo se dur gaya hu ye bhabhi ki galath soch hai ha mantha hu shaadi ke bhad meri resposibility tho bad gayi hai shreya ke tarah aap hi soche wo aapna ghar aapne parivaar chodke mere saath ayi hai tho muje usske saath hoga chahiye na tho muje nahi lagatha main kuch galath kar raha hu. Par bhabhi nahi chahathi ki maina aur shreya kush rahe issliye wo shreya ko bura bara kah rahi hai. Daya left.

deepika: daya baath tho sunno.

pradhyuman: jane do usse.

deepika: sayad aap teek kaha rahe ho mujse hi galathi huyi hai.

pradhyuman: deepika ji chita mat chijaye sabh teek hoga hume unn charo ko thoda time dena chahiye  
humare bache samjdar hai samj jayege. Aur nahi samje tho hum hai hai. Par ab jaisa chal raha hai vaisa hi  
chalne do wakt ke rahathe sabh teek ghar main firse kushiya ayigi . par kissi bhar bacho ko aapni  
galthi samjne dinaye.

deepika: par agar der ho gayi tho.

pradhyuman: nahi hoga

deepika: aap teek kaha rahe hai.

meanstime tarika came. And go to kicten.

tarika to servent.

tarika: breakfast bana hai?.

servent: ha aur adi baba ka tuffin bi pack kiya hai.

tarika: teek hai. Nastha lekar bahar javo main abhi ayi. Servent take the nastha and left.

servent took the nastha on table.

meanstime abhijit and adi came tarika also came.

 **In dying table**

Tarika served the nasta to abhijit and adi.

Tarika:adi milk puyo aur jada dram mat karo

Adi known her mother gussa and drink milk.

Tarika:adi ho gaya tumara

Adi:ha tho chalo school ki bus miss ho jayegi.

Adi nodde and left with servent.

Deepika chup rahath hai agar kuch bolthi hai tho khamkha baathe bad jayegi.

 **In dareya room**

Shreya:daya muje mumma se mil jana hai.

Daya:ha chali javo main bureau jathe wakt tume drop kar tha hu aur athe time main lekar atha hu.

Shreya:ye teek hai. Par maa se puch nahi hai.

Daya:ready ho javo maa se puch bi lege.

Shreya get ready and both left.

They both came in drying table.

Deepika:shreya bahu agayi aur ye kya doctor ke pass ja rahi ho.

Shreya settle down on gave her nashta.

Shreya:maa main wo mumma se mil ja rahi hu javu.

Deepika:ha kyu nahi.

And of them did the nashta.

Deepika:shreya bahu tum aapne maa se milne ja rahi ho teek hai par dhyaan rakho iss ghar ki baathe iss ghar  
ke char diwaro main rahe yahi teek hai.

Shreya:ji maa

Daya kuch kahne wala Hai par shreya usse mana kar thi hai.

Shreya:chal ye

Daya nodded and left.

And than abhijit and tarika also left.

 **In the abhijit car's**

Tarika:abhijit shreya ka chahara kaise murjaya tha kaal raat ko khaana kaya tha kya ussene.

Abhijit:tarika meri ek baat samj main nahi a rahi hai kaal raat itna huva aapne shreya ko bura bura sunna aur  
fir aaj ye kya hai.

Tarika:abhijit wo pregent hai aur hamare ghar ka ansh usske pat main hai Muje chita hogi na. Shreya kaisi bi  
ho par uss bichare ka kya. Main naraz shreya aur daya se hu par uss choti si jan se nahi.

Abhijit:aap aurtho ki baathe meri soch ke bahar hai.

Tarika smile abhijit drawn the car.

 **In dareya car.**

daya:shreya tume nahi lagath ki maa ne yaisa nahi kah na chahiye tha.

Shreya:daya maa ne jo kaha wo teek tha main ab pradhyuman khandan ki bahu hu aur aapni ghar ki baathe  
ghar ke bahar nahi lani chahiye.

Daya:ok teek hai. Vaha aapna khayaal rakho aur dawai time pe lelo.

Shreya:ji aur kya hukum hai.

And after some chit chat the reached chedda mansion

Daya Drop shreya and move towards bureau.

Shreya meet her papa mumma bhai bhabhi and little suyash and whole day pass in the evening daya pick  
up shreya and reached home.

Like thi day's are going in the pradhuyman family donn bhai ko bolna bhand ho ga ya tha tarika aur shreya bi  
nahi baat kar rahe the adi bichara aapne chachu aur chachi bahut miss kar raha tha aapni chachi ka hug. par  
wo kuch nahi kahtha usse malum tha uss ki mumma gussa hogi. Tarika aur deepika main baathe hothi rahathi  
wo shreya se baat nahi kar thi. Yase hi 1 week agaya.

 **After 1 week**

In abhijit room

Abhijit:tarika ab bas ho gaya main ab daya se puchuga ki usse wo flat kyu liya vakai wo humse dur jana chahath  
hai.

Tarika:abhijit tume lagath hai tumara bhai tumare pass hai wo tho kab ka tumse dur chala gaya hai. Ab tho sirf  
iss ghar se jana yahi dhekhna hai.

Abhijit:nahi main kaal hi daya se baath karuga.

And both sleep.

 **In dareya room**

Daya hand over the file to shreya.

Shreya see it and smail

Shreya:wo ab hamare bacho ki life settle hai. Thank u daya hamare bacho ko kabhi paiso ki kami nahi hagi hume abhi se unnki life set kiyi hai. Ab hum rahe ya na rahe iss baat ka barosha hai ki hamare bacho ko wo sabh milega jis ke wo hak dar hai.

Daya:ha shreya iss naikari main jo kuch milta hai wo hume iss main invest kiya aur tumare naam pe hai wo  
bhi. I m sorry main tume kuch nahi de paya.

Shreya:aapne muje bina na mage sabh diya hai. Muje itna acha parivaar di jaisi badi bahan maa papa adi bhai innka pyaar aapka pyaar aur aham baat hamari pyaar ki nishani.

Daya:shreya tum itni achi kyu ho.

Shreya:main yaisi kya daya di kabh mujse baath karegi muje dar lagatha hai agar ye hamoshi tuti nahi  
tho.

Daya:nahi shreya yaisa nahi hoga tum aur papa teek kahathe te main hi over react kar gaya muje mere gusse  
pe kabu nahi tha uss din vaha bahut logo te par main bina soche samje sabhke samne gussa kiyi maine ek bhaar bhi nahi soch ki bhabhi hurt hogi unnka apaman kiya hai. Mujse galati huyi hai aur main maffi bi maguga.

Shreya:acha huva aaa Samj aya ye baat ahem main.

Daya gave her side hug.

Daya:main lucky hu ki meri life main muje samjane wali koi hai aur samjanewali meri pyaari si wife hai.

Shreya:ha par aap kaha sunn te hai jab aapko gussa atha hai tho aap kisi ki nahi sunte hai.

Daya:ha ye tho hai par age se dhyaan rakhuga

Shreya:chalye sothe hai

Daya:ha shreya wo muje kaal jaldi jana hai tho subh nasth karna aur dawai adse lena

Shreya :ha

And than both of lied on bed. And sleep

 **review please**

 **aapki**

 **aash vin**


	28. Chapter 28

**In morning daya go early deepika did the aarti**

 **In the dying table**

Pradhyuman deepika tarika abhijit hothe hai.

Abhijit:maa daya nasthe pe nahi hai

Deepika:wo aaj subh hi chala gaya hai. Pata nahi kahraha tha ki saam ko late hoga.

Abhijit:kya par main yaisa koi order nahi diya

Pradhyuman:sayad imformer se mil ne gaya hoga.

Deepika instructed servent to gave the nastha to shreya in her room.

Servent go to shreya's room.

Pradhyuman:abhijit muje salunkhe ke pass chod dega

Abhijit:kyu nahi chale tarika ji.

Tarika:maa adi aaj nahi gaya aaj school ki chutti hai issi leye wo Ghar pe hai. Usse dhekh lena.

Abhijit tarika left along with pradhyuman.

Whole day pass adi in his room. Inn dinno adi akela gumsum raha tha tha.

 **In evening at 6.00 pm**

Deepika adi se baath karne ke liye uske kamare main athi hai.

Adi bed par soya tha deepika place the hand on his head.

Deepika:are isse bukar hai ye bhawan isska tho sarir tap raha karu.

Deepika(himself): tarika bahu ko call kar thi hu (and deepika dail tarika's number but tarika is not reachable) ab kya karu abhijit (but same in abhijit phone.)

Deepika ran in the hall and call shreya

Hearing deepika sound shreya came in the living.

Shreya:maa kya baath hai aap itni gabarai huyi kyu hai kya huva

Deepika:wo shreya bahu wo adi ka sarir fevar se tap raha hai aur kisi ka phone nahi lag raha hai. Adi ko doctor  
se yaha lekar jana hai aur koi bi nahi hai.

Shreya:kya adi maa aap jaye adi ko lekar aye main ghadi nikal thi hu deepika aur shreya adi ko lekar doctor ke  
pass jathe hai.

Doctor check the adi and gave him the injection.

After reaching the hospital deepika call abhijit and tarika and abhijit and tarika reached in the hospital. Tarika saw the shreya. But she move towards deepika

Tarika:maa adi kaisa hai ab aur kaise subh tho teek tha fir achanak.

Deepika:tarika bahu pata nahi jab main gayi tho usska sarir tap raha tha tho hum usse lekar yaha age.

 **Doctor came**

Abhijit:doctor mera beta teek hai na

Doctor:ha wo teek hai. Aur muje ek baat samj nahi a rahi hai yaisi kon si baat hai jo ye man main laga ke  
baitha hai dhekhye bache phul ki tarah komal hothe hume hi innka khayaal rakhna chahiye jah tak muje  
pata hai adi daya aur usski shreya chachi ko pukar raha ha par daya aur shreya yahi hai kya baat hai.

Tarika:kya hum adi se mil sakhathe hai.

Doctor:ha aap adi ko ghar le ja sakgathe hai.

Abhijit tarika nodded and left and move with adi to all reached. Shreya go to her room tarika aur  
abhijit adi ko lekar aapne kamare main jathi hai.

Than deepika shreya ka khaana usske kamare main Bej thi hai.

 **In abhijit room**

Tarika:abhijit acha huva adi ko doctor ke pass jaldi lekar gaye varna main tho aaj adi ko khoi dethi.

Abhijit:ha

Tarika:aap adi ke pass rahiye main abhi ayi. Tarika left.

Wo kitchen main jathi hai aur usska phone bajtha hai. Tarika cut the call but the again again call her she finelly  
pick up the call.

Tarika:maa main busy hu band main call kar thi hu.

Kavita:tarika beti sunno tho mere baath.

Tarika:maa bas hog gaya bhad kijaye mere gharwalo ke khilaf bolna aapki baat sun kar maine aapni bahan jaise  
meri devrani ko kya kuch nahi sunnaya. main man thi hu daya se main naraz thi par aapne uss narazi ka fayada uthaya aur maine bi sara dosh shreya pe agar shreya adi ko doctor ke paass lekar nahi jathi  
tho sayad maine aapne bete ko khodethi. aur ab agar der kiya tho sach main khodugi.

Kavita:tarika meri baat sunno tho

Tarika:maa aapne sunna hogana beti ke shaadi suda jindagi main mayakewalo ne nahi bolna chahiye maa please aap muje call mat disconnect the call. Left from their and she stop near dareya room and  
forward the hand to knock the door but stop and left from their.

Shreya are in room alone daya came and switch off the daya get shock to see shreya like this.  
Daya asked shreya.

Daya:shreya kya baath hai tume dard ho raha hai tum yaise ro kyu rahi ho kuch tho bolo yaar.

Shreya:daya wo hamara adi wo

Daya:adi kya huva adi ko shreya bolo

Shreya:adi ko hopistalize kar na pada ade ghate pahale lekar aye hai.

Daya:kya par muje kyu nahi kaha ab adi kaisa hai.

Shreya:fever uttar gaya hai daya muje adi se milna hai abi muje adi se mile bigar nid nahi ayegi.

Daya:main bi adi se mil na chatha hu. Chalo jake dhekhthe hai.

Daya and shreya move towards abhijit room.

Daya knock the door.

Tarika:iss wakt kon hoga sayad maa

Abhijit: main dhekhta hu.

Abhijit open the door.

Daya:bhai wo adi se milne aye hai kaisa hai wo

Tarika:dhekho adi tumse milne kon aya and shreya move towards adi's tiedlly hug adi  
jaise ki ek maa aapne bichare huve bete ko gale lagathi hai.

Adi and shreya separata from hug.

Adi:chachi maine ye aapka hug miss kiya.

Shreya rubbed her tears.

Daya:bhabhi muje maff karye muje aap se vaise baath nahi kar Chahiyeti muje nahi pata ki aap hurt hogi  
please iss nada devar ko maf karo.

Tarika:daya tum ye kya kah rahe ho daya main hi over reacted ho gayi muje pata hai tumar gussa par fir bi  
main aapni zid lekar bait gayi. Meri vaijase ghar main itna bada hagam ho gaya.

Shreya:di aap ki galat nahi hai daya ki galati hai maine inne kitni bhar kaha ki aapne gusse par kabu rakhe par  
ye hai ki manthe hi nai. Ye daya aapki vajase huva daya aapne muje aur adi ko alag kiya

Abhijit:daya muje tumse kuch baat kar ni hai wo. But daya cut

Daya:bhai ye lelo (daya handover the file to abhijit) abhijit saw and say.

Abhijit:daya ye kya hai kisene kaha tha tume ye kar ne ko ha

Tarika:abhijit kya hai.

Abhijit:tarika ji iss pagal ne ek plot liya aur adi ke naam kiya hai. Aapni sari kamayi uss plot main invest kiya hai aur adi ke naam ek flat bi kharida hai issne.

Daya:bhai adi mera bi beta hai na aur jo mera hai vahi usska hai kya fark padatha hai abi du ya bhad main.

Tarika:par daya ye karne kya jarurt hai adi ko sirf tum donno pyaar hi mile yahi kafi hai aur ye mat bulo ki  
tumara bi bacha hai usske pratik tumare kuch farz hai. Unne saath koi nahisafi nahi honi chahiye.

Daya:bhabhi usske saath kaha nahisafi ho rahi hai adi hamara bada beta hai tho sahi mayane main pahale hak  
bade bete ka hotha hai. Aur hamari beti ke liye bi hum ne soch liya hai

Abhijit:par daya main ye nahi le sakhatha

Daya:bhai aap ko kon de raha hai main tho adi ko de raha hu.

Shreya:bhai di rakhye na

Abhijit:par shreya.

Abhijit and tarika see helpless look.

abhijit: teek hai.

Tarika move towards balcany which attached to the bed room. Shreya see and move towards tarika.

Shreya kept the hand on tarika shoulder.

Shreya:di aap yaha

Tarika:are kuch yaise hi.

Shreya:di i m sorry

Tarika:are sorry kis liye

Shreya:di main aapse daya ko chin ne ki khoshish nahi kiyi aur nahi kabhi kar sakhathi hu daya ke dil main  
aapkeliye jo pahale place hai vahi aaj bi hai aur kaal bi rahege.

Tarika:shreya wo baath nahi hai and she call daya and abhijit

They both came.

Tarika:Daya wo maine tumare cupboard main tume liye huve flat ke paper dhekhe main manti hu  
muje tumse baat karni chahiye thi par muje kuch suja nahi aur muje laga ki tum iss ghar ko hume chod kar  
ek nayi gahathi basanewale ho.

Abhijit:ha daya agar tu pahale baatha the ye sabh nahi hotha ye sabh tumari vajase huva.

Daya:bhai shreya ko aap sabhko suprise dena tha tho mere saath shreya bi hai wo bi uttani hi jimidhar hai.

Tarika:ha tum doono hi hai . Par shreya maine tumare saath acha barthav nahi kiya.

Shreya:nahi aap ne kuch galat nahi kiya aapa badi hai aur bado ko hak hotha hai chotto ko datne ka. Aur  
muje pata hai aapke man main kuch nahi aapka man tho saf hai pani ki tarah.

Tarika:shreya maska mar rahi hona.

Shreya:nahi di dhekhaye bhai main has rahi hu.

Tarika:aja drame baj(tarika gave her side hug)

Daya:bhai maine aapko hurt kiya aapko pata hai ye 6 din maine gut gut kar nikale main aapke pass aana  
chahatha tha par.

Shreya:par gulty bich main araha tha.

Daya:ha bhai main man tha hu muje se galati huyi hai balehi ajane se huyi thi par huyi thi na aur main har hoj  
soch tha main bhabhi aur aapko kaise face karu.

Tarika:daya main tumse naraz nahi thi are agar tumari jagah abhijit ya main khud hothi tho yaisa hi react karthi

Daya: bhabhi main samj hi nahi paya ki aap logo bi shreya ka unna hi khayaal rakhathi hai. I m really sorry.

Tarika:daya sabh bul javo main tho kab ki bul gayi hu. Wo sirf ek misunderting thi par aida kuch karne se pahalehume kuch idea do.

Adi:mumma shreya tarika move towards adi move towards adi.

shreya: adi kaise ho are mere bache ko fever aya tha.

adi: ha wo thosa ayatha but chachi I miss u .

shreya: me too beta.

daya: chachu ke miss nahi kiya.

adi: ha kiya par thodasa chachi ko bahut

shreya: ha mera bacha.

tarika have the tear in her eye.

daya and shreya both gave the hug to adi.

abhijit: ab chachi chachu ka milna huva hai tho khaane milega tarika ji .

tarika: ha tum logo javo drying table pe main athi hu.

daya: ha chalo but shreya leave with adi.

tarika: shreya tume kya invitation dena hai khaane ke liye.

shreya: di maine khaana khaya hai aap log kayaye main yaha pe adi ke saath rukhathi hu.

tarika nodded.

daya and abhijit on the dying table.

tarika: maa papa khaana lag gaya hai ajaye.

deepika and pradhyuman came

and they get shock to see both and borther are sited together and chit chated with each other.

they both smile and came and sit on the chair.

deepika: daya tum kab aye pata hi nahi laga.

daya: wo hoga 30 mintunes.

tarika served them and she also sit with them and enjoyed the dinner.

deepika: daya yaad hai na kal shreya ko lekar doctor ke pass jana hai.

daya: ha pata hai chala javuga.

tarika: aur daya doctor se puch bi lena ki koi problems tho nahi hai na. aur shreya ke diat ke bhare main bi  
puch lena.

daya: bhabhi shreya muje kuch bolne hi nahi dethi aap hi usse kahiye. Har bhar kahathi ye mat puchye wo  
mat puchye .

abhijit: teek hai tho kal shreya ke saath tarika ji chali jayegi.

tarika: ha main jathi par adi

daya: bhabhi main chala javuga. Bas aap shreya ko samjaye.

tarika:ha teek hai baath karugi shreya se ab kush.

and than all done the dinner and left to their respective room.

shreya is on tarika room. Tarika enter.

shreya: di ho gaya aap ka ok main chalthi hu gud night.

tarika: shreya kal doctor ke pass jana hai yaad hai na shreya maine sunna hai ki tum doctor se teek se baat  
karne nahi dethi.

Shreya:di daya na khamkha tension lete aapko pata hai doctor se naja ne kitne sawal puchthe hai.  
Muje lagta hai jayse daya baby ko janm degewale hai.

Tarika:shreya kuch bi

Shreya:vaise di hai kaha daya aur bhai.

Tarika:bahar hai kuch gusur pusur kar rahe hai donno. Meantime abhijit and daya came

daya: aap donno jethani aur devrani ki baathe khatam huyi tho chale sone keliye.

shreya: ha chalye.

tarika: gud night. Both of u

daya and shreya left from abhijit room.

 **in abhirika bed room.**

tarika: abhijit kitni badi galat fami huyithi muje. Main kaise soch sakhathi hu ki daya hume chodkar ja  
sakhatha hai.

abhijit: tarika ji ye baath man pe mat lagaye muje bi yaisa hi laga tha par ab sab sortout huva hai.

tarika: ha par main agali bhaar dhyaan rakhugi agra koi baath muje hatke tho main pahale baath karugi.

abhijit: ha ab sothe hai kal bureau bi jana hai.

tarika nodded. And both of them sleep.

 **In deepika bed room**

deepika: ab sabh teek huva donno ke bich ki galatfamiya dur hogayi

pradhyuman: deepika ji kaha tha maine hamara ghar tuthega nahi hamare bete aur bahu samjadar hai  
unne pata hai kaise situation main kaise deal karna hai. Ab aaphi dhekhaye agar uss wakt agar abhijit tarika  
ki side main nahi khada hoth tho ye galat fami aur badjathi aur itni bad jathi ki hum kuch nahi kar pathe par  
samy rahathe abhijit ne acha kiya .

deepika: ha .

pradhyuman: ek baath kahu deepika ki.

deepika: ha kahiye na.

pradhyuman: deepika ji dhyaan main rakhaye aap ka pyaar donno ko bhara bhar mile ek ko kam aur dusari ko  
jada nahi. Main aapko ye issileye kaharaha hu main khud dhekha hai jab bi shreya bahu ki baath athi hai  
tho aapka jukav shreya bahu ke prati jada hotha hai ha mantha hu wo chotti hai aur aapki laadle ki patni  
hai issliye shayad par tarika bahu bi tho hai agar aap tarika ke rahathe shreya ko jada imporatant degi  
tho tarika bahu bi hurt ho sakhathi hai.

deepika: ji aap teek kah rahe hai mujse agese yaisa nahi hoga maine donno ko saman manugi.

deepika both sleep.

 **in dareya room.**

shreya is on bed. Daya is with her.

daya: ab kush hona.

shreya: ha. Aapko pata hai 6 days main yaisa lag raha tha ki kya hum kabi ek hoge aur bahut sare sawal dimag  
main gum rahe the. Par ab sabh teek huva.

daya: ha muje pata hai meri vajase bhabhi hurt huyi thi par ab main khas khayaal rakhuga ki meri vajase fir  
koi na hurt ho.

shreya: ha aur aapne gusse par kabu bi rakho.

daya: ha koshish karuga. Acha bahut raat huyi ab so ja vo.

daya snd shreya sleep.

 **in the moring**

all the family member gether for pooja . And do the pooja and take the prasad.

all sit on table and do the nastha.

and than abhijit tarika aapne kaam ke liye jathe hai. Daya aur shreya doctor ke pass. Aur deepika instructed the servent to prepared the lunch. Deepika adi ke saath jakar bhaithi hai.

daya aur shreya doctor se milkar athe hai doctor kahthe hai sabh teek hai. Than daya drop shreya in house  
and left to bureau.

like this days are going happy.

noe shreya is 9 months and 2 days completed.

 **on prdhyuman mansion.**

deepika daya abhijit pradhyuman tarika. Shreya are gether in living room.

deepika: abhijit main chahathi hu ki ek pooja karu anewale bache keliye.

Abhijit:ha tho karne na.

Deepika:ha par yaha nahi hamare kuldevi ke mandir main.

Tarika:maa par vaha shreya ko lekar jana teek nahi hai abhi to 9 manth khatam huve hai kabhi bhi shreya ko  
hospital main lekar jana pad sakhatha hai.

Daya:ha maa bhabhi teek kah rahi hai.

Deepika:ha pata hai muje par maine mandat magi thi ki jab shreya bahu ki 9 mahina complete hoga tab main ek pooja karugi aur ye kah kar nahi kiyi tho acha nahi hai.

Tarika:ha ye bi teek hai. Maa hum yaisa kar the hai shreya ko ghar pe rahane do aur pooja main shreya ko  
nahi baith na hai tho daya aur shreya yaha rahege aur hum sabh hai na.

Deepika:yahi teek hai.

Tarika:tho kal hum logo jayege main purvi ko baathti hu.

Deepika:ha kal hi teek rahega kal sunday hai.

Abhijit:kal main tho an nahi apavuga

Tarika:abhijat kal sunday hai.

Abhijit:ha par meri meeting hai aap logo jaye main shreya aur daya rahege

Deepika:teek hai tho main purohit ji se kahathi hu hum kal ayege.

All left to their did the all the tayari.

At the night all sleep

In the early morning deepika tarika adi purvi, rajat pradhyuman left to their kuldevi mandir.

Than daya shreya abhijit get up at 7.30

 **In dareya room**

Shreya: bhai ko nastha dena hai aapne muje kyu nahi uthaya

Daya:shreya bhai ko nastha dege tum chita mat karo

Shreya:di maa ghar pe nahi hai aap hatye main servent ko kahathi hu.

Daya:shreya baitho main baatha hu servant ko

 **Daya left**

But abhijit already did the nastha

Daya:bhai aap tho nasth kar rahe hai aur vaha shreya pareshan hai.

Abhijit:kyu

Daya:wo maa bhabhi nahi hai na aur agar aap bina nasthe gaye tho.

Abhijit:are nahi tu bi kar na

Daya:ha

They both did the nastha and abhijit left and daya gave the nastha to shreya also.

Like this half day is gone.

 **At the 5 pm**

 **In dareya room**

Knock on the door.

Daya:lagatha hai bhai aya hai. Daya open the door.

Daya:aap yaha kya baat hai.

Servant:wo muje ghar jana hai.

Daya:teek hai chalo bhabhi nahi ayegi tho khaan bana padega wo hum dhekh lene aap jaye.

Servant:teek hai left.

 **At 6.00 pm abhijit came.**

Abhijit:daya bahar maisam kharab hai. Barish ki vajase sadko pe pani hai.

Daya:ha maa aaj anewali thi par barish ke karan nahi arahi.

Abhijit:kya teek hai ek din main kya jatha hai.

Daya:abhijit khaana tho hume bana na hai. Servant ghar gayi hai.

Abhijit:kya

Daya:tum fresh hokar avo main coffee banath hu.

daya coffee bana tha hai.

They both enjoying the coffee.

 **In the bed room**

Shreya ko tarika ka call atha hai aur wo tarika se baathe kar thi hai.

Suddenly she feel pain in her stomch.

Shreya(him): ye kya stomch main pain

Tarika:kya baat hai shreya tum chup kyu ho.

Shreya:kuch nahi di yaise hi di main aapse baat main baat karu.

Tarika:teek disconnect the call.

Shreya:ahmm stomch main pain ho raha hai.

Shreya ka haath pani ke jag pe padtha hai aur wo gir tha hai.

 **In the living room**

Daya:ye awaj hamare kamarese.

Abhijit:ha daya chalo dhekhathe hai

 **and both left.**

Daya enter in the room.

Daya:shreya kya huva.

Shreya:daya wo dard ho raha hai.

Abhijit:daya shreya ko lekar hopital Jana khoga.

Daya:ha bhai Ambulance ko call karye.

Abhijit did the the call . But they tell baresh ki vajase sare rathe main trees gire hai tho wo nahi a sakathe.

Abhijit tell daya

Daya:ab kya kare bhai

Shreya:daya mujse nahi hotha jaldi kijaye maaa ahmmm

Daya:shreya main kuch kartha hu.

Daya:main doctor se baath kar tha hu

Due to ran to doctor ko phone nahi lagatha.

Daya:doctor ko bi nahi lag raha

Shreya:daya jaldi muj se nahi hotha di ko bulaye.

Daya:shreya bhabhi nahi a sakahti barish ke karan sadko par ped gir gaye hai.

shreya: ahhhhh mm aap kuch bi kare ahhhhhhhhh

 **kya hoga kya shreya aur usske baby ki life khatre main ayegi. Kaise daya aur abhijit shreya ko hospital lekar  
jayegi. Kya shreya hospital ja payegi kya aur koi problem ayegi pradhyuman family main kya daya sur  
shreya ka baby ko kuch hoga aur kya shreya ko kuch hoga ye janne ke liye agali update ka wait kiyaye.**

 **pichale update main kam review mile the main janthi hu aap sabh logo bor huve. Par kya karu main ye  
story bich main nahi chod sakhathi issi liye update kar rahi hu. Par chita mat kijaye main iss story ko aur lamba  
nahi khicugi. ye chapter mera second last hai aur agali update last hogi . **

**guest 21 sorry if maine aap ko hurt kiya hai tho main samjthi hu ki aap ki soch sahi hai .  
Par sabh kuch teek karne ke liye kisi ko tho bura bana padtha hai na. par maine ye nahi kah ti tarika buri hai  
aur nahi main karna chahathi hu . daya, deepika ki bi galathi hai wo jada hi shreya ki care kar rahe hai. par tarika ko shreya se koi problem nahi hai wo nahi chahathi ki daya unne chodkar chala jaye. issi liye wo thodi naraz hai daya aur shreya se . aur kisine kaha hai na jab anth teek tho sabh teek please forgive me . **

**review please**

 **aapki**

 **aash vin**


	29. Chapter 29

**luv u shreya, sheidi dareya (Guest), Dareya Lovers, Guest, jebagomes1, karan (Guest), Guest,  
Guddi abhirika fan, priya (Guest), Guest, , sani (Guest), guest21 (Guest), ANGEL 645, Aftab (Guest),** **sony (Guest), Geet SHREYAholic ,** **thank you for your review aur maff karna agar kisi ka naam bul gayi ho tho.**

daya: shreya bas kuch dheer aur hum kuch karthe hai hum hospital jayege.

abhijit: daya kya kare yaha tak Ambulance nahi a sakhathi aur rashto par har jagah ped gire hai.

daya: ha bhai kuch samaj nahi a raha hai. Kya kar re.

abhijit ka phone bajtha hai.

abhijit : tarika ji ka phone ek minute baath kartha hu.

abhijit pick up the call.

tarika: abhi bi kaam kar hai na abhijit barish ho rahi hai jaldi ghar javo.

shreya: ahhhhhhhmmmmmm dayyaaaaaa

tarika hear the sound of shreya.

tarika : abhijit ye shreya ki avaj hai na wo teek hai na.

abhijit:tarika ji lagatha hai shreya ko labour pain start huva hai. Aur barish ke karan koi bi Ambulance yaha tak  
nahi a sakhathi hai.

tarika: kya abhijit jaldi se jaldi usse hospital lekar javo.

abhijit: kaise tarika ji sari sadake rok liyi doctor ka phone bi nahi lag raha hai.

tarika: kya. Ab kya hoga. Ek kaam karo shreya ko muje dhekhna hai.

abhijit: par kaise.

tarika: laptop per se .

abhijit disconeccted the call.

and connect the online to tarika.

abhijit: ha tarika baaathye.

tarika: abhijit show me shreya.

abhijit show the shreya.

daya shreya ke pass hi hotha hai.

tarika: shreya meri taraf dhekho.

shreya:di aap ajaye jaldi aaaaaaahhhhhhhhmmmmmmm mujse nahi hotha.

tarika: shreya sabh teek ho ga sabar rakho.

shreya: nahi diii

daya: bhabhi kuch samj nahi araha hai. Kya kare

tarika: daya panic mat ho

abhijit: tarika ji aapke paass koi aur doctor ka number hai na tho baathaye jaldi.

tarika: hai par abhijit wo kaisi ayegi aur shreya ko dhekhathe lagatha hai ki delivery ka time araha hai.

abhijit: tho kya kare.

tarika: ek kaam karo shreya ki delivery yaha ghar pe hi karni padigi tume aur daya ko hi kar ni hogi.

abhijit: tarika app pagal ho gayi ho. Agar kuch galat huva tho. Nahi hum ye nahi kar sakhathe.

tarika: abhijit aur koi rastha nahi hai. Agar kisi karna hospital nahi poch paye tho delivery ghar pe kar the aur pahale jab hospital nahi the tho ghar pe hi karthe hai. abhijit baatho main wakt waste mat karo.

tarika: daya sunno shreya ki deliverly tume kar ni hai.

daya: tarika par main kaisi

tarika: daya time bahut kam hai. Main tume guide kar the hu vaisa hi karo.

tarika: shreya kuch nahi hoga.

tarika: abhijit sunno clean kapda aur kachi lavo.

abhijit move to bring cloth.

tarika: daya shreya ko uss table par left side par lithavo. (since this takes pressure off the vena cava, a blood vessel that helps deliver oxygen to the baby.

daya did the same which tarika told. Abhijit bring the cloth

tarika: abhijit sunno boild water chahiye .

abhijit nodded.

abhijit: main gharm pani kartha hu.. And left.

shreya: aaaaaaa hhhhhhhhhhm maaaa ammmmmmmmmmmaaaaa

tarika: shreya sambalo.

daya kept the hand on shreya's forhead.

tarika: daya sunno wo kapada shreya ke uppar dalo.

daya did the same which tarika told.

tarika: daya dhekho jara if u can see baby head .

daya see.

daya: tarika nahi dhekhaye de raha hai.

shreya: ahhhhmmmmmmm nahi di mujse nahi hoga.

tarika: kuch nahi hoga shreya.

daya: tarika ab kya kare.

tarika: daya tum baby ko niche push karo par sabalake.

daya: ha and push the baby to down.

tarika: shreya thoda jor lagavo

shreya: nahi mujse nahi hoga.

tarika: dhekho ho jayega. Try it. Jor lagavo.

tarika: daya dhekho tho sar dhekhatha hai kya ?

daya: ha tarika dhekhatha hai.

tarika: ok good shreya aur thoda jor jagavo.

here deepika.

deepika: shreya bahu kuch nahi hoga. Sabh teek hoga. Devi maa ka naam lo sabh teek hoga.

shreya: aaahhhhhhhh nahi aaa hhhhhhhhh

daya: shreya ….

shreya: aaaaaaaaaaa hhhhhhhhhhhh maaaaaaaaa mummmmmmmm maaaaaa

tarika: shreya aur jor lagavo

shreya: aaaaaaammmmmmm hhhhhhhhhhhh

and finally the sound of crying is coming.

daya took the baby

daya: shreya shreya tarika shreya.

tarika: Ek kaam karo baby ki cord cut karo uss kaichise daya sabhalke kahi infectioon na ho jaye.

daya nodded and did the same.

tarika: ab baby ko clean karo aur kapade main lapitho.

abhijit came with bolied water.

tarika: abhijit pani jada garam tho nahi ha na.

abhijit: ok tho baby ko saaf karo

abhijit daya did the same.

daya handover the baby to shreya.

tarika: cong shreya beti huyi hai

shreya: hmmmmmmmm

tarika: shreya weakness si lag rahi hai na acha teek hai rest karo. Main bhand main call kar thi hu.  
Ha aur shreya baby ko aapna milk pilavo ye baby ke liye babhut acha hai.

shreya nodded. Tarika disconnected the call.

abhijit: daya main bahar hu.

daya: ji teek hai.

abhijit left.

daya: shreya aaj main bahut kush hu hamari beti hamari pari humare saath hai.

and after some shreya slept.

daya move towards living room.

abhijit: daya donno kaisi hai

daya: teek hai.

abhijit: daya kaisa lag raha hai.

daya: acha lag raha hai ek kaisi kushi manhasus kar raha hu jo main bayan nahi kar sakhatha.

abhijit: ha ye har baap ko hotha hai.

daya: bhai sach main bhagawan ne aurat tho bahut strong bana hai. Aaj shreya ko dhekh kar laga ki maa bana  
asan nahi hai. Delivery ki wakt ka wo dard kaise sahthi hogi.

abhijit: ha daya issliye bhagawan ne ye saman sirf aurat ko diya hai.

daya: bhai maine aaj shreya ko dhekha aapne bache keliye kitni takalif sahathe hu tho maa ne bi yahi takalif sahi hogi na.

abhijit: ha daya maa ke liye usska bacha hi sabh kuch hotha hai.

daya: are main aapni baathe lekar bhaith hu. Aapne bhabhi ko call kiya

abhijit: nahi abhi karthe na.

abhijit tarika numbers.

tarika pick up call

tarika: ha abhijit sabh teek hai na shreya aur baby.

abhijit: sabh teek hai.

tarika: abhijit hum a rahe hai kaal subh tak puch jayege. Agar usske bich koi bi problem ho tho doctor se baath  
karo.

daya: matlab aur koi prombles ho sakhathi hai kya.

tarika: nahi daya aur ha shreya ka diet ka bi dhyaan rakhna chahiye. Tum ek kaam karo nandini aunty ko call  
karo sayad wo ajayegi shreya ke pass.

daya: ha main kartha.

tarika: ok main ab rakhthi hu.

tarika disconnect the call.

daya: bhai main shreya ki maa ko call kartha hu. Shreya ko kuch khane keliye dena padega unne teek se pata  
hoga.

abhijit: ha karo ab barish bi rukh gayi hai.

daya nodded and dial nandini's landline numbers.

nandini pick up the call.

daya: hello maaji main daya bol raha hu.

nandini: ha bolye sabh teek hai na.

daya: wo kya aap yaha a sakhathi hai.

nandini: ha kya baath hai shreya teek hai ha.

daya: maa ji wo shreya ki delivery ho gayi hai.

nandini: kya main hospital athi hu.

daya: maaji wo shreya hospital main nahi hai wo yaha ghar pe hai.

nandini: kya ghar pe par

daya told all the incident.

nandini: shreya aur baby teek hai na.

daya: ha wo donno teek hai. Aap ajaye. Wo shreya ko weakness aya hai na tho shreya ko konsa khana dena hai  
wo muje nahi pata isseliye aap jaye.

nanadini: teek hai main athi hu.

nandini disconnect the call.

kajal: maa kya shreya ki delivery hogayi.

nandini: ha aur beti huyi hai. Muje jana hai sachin ko bulavo.

kajal left.

sachin kajal came.

sachin: maa mainne suna wo kya sach hai meri gudiya ne ek aur gudiya ko janm diya.

nanadini: ha sachin tum mama bane ho batigi huyi hai.

rakesh came in living room.

rakesh: nandini wo shreya ka phone nahi lagraha hai.

nanidni: ek kushkabari ne betiya rani ko janm diya hai.

rakesh: kya aur kab

nandini: kuch dheer pahale daya ka call aya tha. Chalye hume chalna hai vaha pe meri beti akeli hai.

rakesh: ha chalye.

sachin: maa muje bi ana hai.

Nanadini:sachin hum jathe hai yaha kajal aur suyash akela hai kal subh aja.

Rakesh:ha sachin aur barish bi abhi rukhi hai tho kaha ni ja sakhatha ki kitna time lagega.

Sachin:teek hai aap jaye.

Than nanadini rakesh left.

 **In the pradhyuman mansion**

Daya are in room with her belove wife and his pari

Daya:shreya kaise feel kar rahi ho.

Shreya:thodi weekness si laga rahi hai.

Daya:shreya kitni takalif hothi hai.

Shreya:aap ko pata hai bache ko janm dena matlab aurat ka dusra jalm hotha hai. Aur aap ko pata hai jab aap  
mere pass hothe hai tab muje konsa bi dard sahane ki takat milthi hai.

Daya:shreya aaj pata chala maa bana asan nahi hai. Ek pal ke liye yaisa laga ki khas main tumara dare share  
kar pata.

Shreya:daya mereliye yahi kafi hai ki aap mere saathe.

Daya and shreya are busy with their world.

Nandini rakesh and abhijit came.

Abhijit(while coming):are tum donno hi aani betiyarani se baathe karge hum bi hai bhai bade papa ka bi  
hak banatha hai.

Daya:bhai aap bi na.

Shreya:mumma papa

Nandini:ha hum logo hamari natin kaisi hai.

Nandini took the baby girl in her godi.

Nandini:shreya ankhe tho bulkul tumpe gayi hai.

And nandini hand over the baby girl to rakesh. Rakesh took it.

Rakesh:nandini aaj barso bhand yaisa laga ki meri wo nannisi shreya ko godi main liya hai. Bulkul shreya ki  
chavi hai.

Shreya:mumma bhuk lagi hai khaane ke liye kuch chahiye.

Nandini:ha abhi layi.

 **Nandini left**

Nandini prepared the food and gave to shreya.

Than shreya sojathi hai

Rakesh:chalye nandini hume bi ab nikal na chahiye.

Nandini:ha.

Abhijit:uncle iss time kal subh jaye na.

Rakesh:nahi abhijit ghar pe sachin aur kajal rah dhekh rahe hoge.

Nandini:hum kaal aye ge sabh se mil bi lege daya agar koi problem hai tho call karna ajayege.

Daya:ji.

Rakesh and nandini left.

And than daya and abhijit also go to sleep.

 **In the morning**

The car stopped near mansion

Deepika ring the bell

Abhijit open the door.

Abhijit:maa aap logo kitni subh.

Pradhyuman:tumari maa ko subh subh ghar ana tha.

Deepika:andhar ane dega.

Abhijit:ha avo na.

All enter.

Tarika:abhijit daya aur shreya

purvi: bhai main firse buva bani hu muje baby ko dhekhna hai.

Tarika:abhijit shreya kaisi hai aur baby kaisa hai.

Abhijit:javo mil lo .

Adi:muje bi baby aur chachi se milna hai.

Tarika and deepika purvi rajat accept adi abhijit adi ko lekar frash karne lekar jatha hai.  
enter in the dareya room.

Tarika:shreya

Shreya:di maa ji

Deepika:shreya bahu kaisi ho aur meri poti

Deepika took the baby girl to his godi.

Tarika:maa ji isski ankhe tho bulkul shreya par. Aur nank tho daya pe lagatha hai gussa bi daya ki tarah ayega.

Daya: bhabhi akhir beti kiski hai.

purvi: aur smile tho bulkul shreya bhabhi jaise hi.

rajat: shreya bhabhi kaisi ho.

shreya: main teek hu.

Deepika: ek minute hamare navab jade ane wale hai dhekhathe hai wo kya kahthe hai.

Meanstime abhijit pradhyuman adi came.

Tarika took the baby in her godi.

Adi:mumma muje bi baby ko lena hai.

Tarika:nahi adi baby abhi chotta hai abhi nahi.

Adi:ok mumma.

Abhijit: tarika ji baby bulkul shreya jaisa dhekhatha hai

Adi:nahi baby meri tarah dhekhta hai. Meri bahan hai

Shreya:ha adi tumari bahan tumari tarah dikhathi hai.

deepika tarika se baby girl ko lethi hai aur pradhyuman ke god main dethi hai. He take it.

pradhyuman: deepika yaiisa lag raha hai ki fir ek bhaar hamare ghar main laxmi ne dashtak diyi hai.

deepika: sach kahiye tho yaisa laga ki maa ji firse humare pass ayi main .

pradhyuman: ha thax u beta.

shreya smile.

Pradhyuman:deepika ji chalye nastha karva ye

pradhyuman gave the baby to shreya. Shreya took it.

Deepika:rukhaye na.

Pradhyuman: shreya aur baby ko aram karne dijaye.

Tarika:ha daya doctor se baath kiyi.

Daya:kiya tha unno ne kaha hai clince jathe time ajaye.

Tarika:teek hai.

than all left .

doctor came check up the baby and the gave the necessary medicie both of them and left.

like this days are go .

 **in the pradhyuman family have a beutifully girl . Now daya and shreya are happy with daughter. And son like  
adi. Deepika ne aapni sari jimedhari ab tarika ko diyi aur sara time bacho ke saath katthi hai. Tarika share the  
responsibility with shreya now both take the fully responsibility of pradhyuman family. as living as a sisier  
not a jetani devrani. and now shreya join her papa family business as her papa wish to join her daughter  
in her business. and abhijit and daya gave support belove wife to fully all the responsibility towards  
their family. they all live happy.**

 **guest 21: I m sorry . Mere dimag main pahale se tha ki daya hi shreya ki delivery karge. Main chahathi thi ki  
daya dhekhe ki ek aurat ko kitni takalif hothi hai jab wo baby ko janm dethi hai . Ha main manthi hu ye thoda  
filmi hai. And thank you for yours Suggestion. **

**review please**

 **aapki**

 **aash vin**

 ********** **END STORY** ************


End file.
